Yokai Mates
by scrletfyre
Summary: Within the village of Konoha, both humans and demons live in peace as the two races help each other out. But there is one demon that the humans hate with a passion. It's the Kitsune, Naruto all because of what happened when the nine tails attacked. One day while Sasuke was out shopping, the younger Tengu could feel and sense that his mate was in trouble. YAOI - SasuNaru
1. Introduction

Introduction

Hello, my fellow readers and fans alike... Due to the popularity of my SasuNaru story "Blinded," many of you have requested that I do another SasuNaru story. After much thought and careful deliberation, I decided to do it as I have two ideas that I want to work with. This story won in a poll when I asked you all which story you would like to see. Once again, I am trying my hand in a genre that I have just began to be introduced to. This story will be a combination of an omegaverse and demon since I have noticed that there hasn't been a lot of stories containing these two genres. So, I am going to be putting my very creative touch on them. So yes, there will be male pregnancy and males giving birth, lots of hard core sex, mild kissing and making out, some nudity, inappropriate language (cursing and swearing), and some mild abuse. So, if you don't like these kinds of things then this story is not for you!

Now as I said earlier that this story will feature some demons on which I had to do some research on to see which ones will work. All the main clans within the leaf village will be demons. The _Uchiha_ will be **Tengu** which are black winged bird demons. The _Akamichi_ will be **Oni** which are horned demons. _Naruto_ will be a **Kitsune** which is a fox demon because something happens during the sealing ceremony transforming him into a demon. _Gaara_ will be a **Tanuki** which is a raccoon dog as he will be living the leaf village as something happens to cause him to during sealing ceremony which will transform him into a demon. The _Inuzuka_ will be **Ookami** which is a wolf demon. The _Nara_ will be a **Hakutaku** which is a beast that has been handed down knowledge. The _Hyuga_ will be a **Kirin** which is a demon that is part dragon and deer with fish scales and has an ox tail. The _Sarutobi_ will be a **Onikuma** which is a bear demon. The _Yamanaka_ will be a **Satori** which are ape-like creatures that can read thoughts. The _Aburame_ will be a **Tsuchigumo** which are spider-like creatures. And the _Senju_ will be **Komainu** which are lion dogs.

I also stated that this will be an omegaverse as here are the terms that you should familiarize yourself with as they will often turn up in the story. **Alphas** generally the dominant and are able to impregnate male _omegas_. Male alphas usually have a _knot_ when aroused. **Betas** are subordinate to alpha's and may or may not be able to impregnate omegas. In some fan works, Beta's are often presented as having "normal" attributes of alphas or omegas. **Omegas** are generally the lowest on the hierarchy. Male omegas are self- _lubricating_ and have the ability to become pregnant and have children. Sometimes referred to as being bred or _mated_. Lovers may form _pair bonds_ with special connections with telepathic or empathic qualities. Paired alphas maybe jealous and possessive of their mate, while the omega becomes _submissive_. Omegas and alpha may go into _heat_. They need to have sex, this maybe the only time omegas are fertile. **Knotting** is a kink based on the bulbus gladius, an erectile tissue structure on the penis of candid mammals, mostly on alphas. Knotting stories often involves elements or _mating, mpreg,_ or _heat_. **Mating** is the action or an animal or this case a demon coming together to breed, copulation, basically a form of marriage or sexual partnership. **Mpreg** are male pregnancy or males whom are able to give birth much like females. **Heat** an intensity of feeling especially during excitement or arousal. A prime time for an omega to become pregnant.

Here are some key guides for this story will be as such: **Bold demonic language**. _Italics special abilities/jutsus/attacks_ , "regular speech", 'thinking', *telepathic speech* (author notes)

As always, I claim no rights or claim to own the Naruto series or its characters as they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. However, both the idea and fanfiction story is my own. I will alert you to the chapters that will feature the things I have warned you all about. So be sure to keep your eyes open as I won't be telling you all of the stuff that I have listed within this chapter. Please leave me your comments and reviews telling me what you think as I hope that you will enjoy my take on this story. Thank you!


	2. birth of a kitsune

Chapter One: birth of a kitsune

In the land of fire in the village of the leaf otherwise known as Konohagakure or Konoha for short live two races in harmony. Most are human by nature while the others are demons known to exist in legends and myths. Long ago when the nations were young, two demons came together as they wanted to create a place where both humans and demons could live together. This gave birth to Konoha. Factions within the races where formed because of this union. It had to do with the three main factions that featured Alpha/Beta/Omega divisions of pack hierarchies. Alpha's were the strongest and most powerful out of the humans or demons. They ruled their clans and held positions of power within the village. Beta usually are the everyday workers as most were human there were a few demons as they weren't as strong as the alpha's. The last were the Omega's. They were the mothers, child bearers, care givers, and the mates to the alpha's as well as beta's. Most omega's were female but if a male demon omega did turn up, only male demon alpha's could impregnate them as human alpha's didn't possess the power or the ability to impregnate male demon omegas. It was rare to find human male alphas and even rarer to find male demon omegas.

For many years the leaf village as many often called it rather than by its proper name prospered and became well known throughout the land. A leader known as the Hokage (fire shadow) ruled over and commanded the village. Each elemental nation had their own ruler and leader. The land of wind, the sand village known as Sunagakure or Suna for short had the Kazekage (wind shadow). The land of water, the mist village known as Kirigakure or Kiri for short had the Mizukage (water shadow). The land lightning, the cloud village known as Kumogakure or Kumo for short had the Raikage (lightning shadow). And the land of earth, the rock village known as Iwagakure or Iwa for short had the Tsuchikage (earth shadow). These were the major villages as they were the home for ninja's. Even though the demons and humans lived within Konoha, the village was also a ninja village. Some of the demons within the village joined a ninja team as their powers were stronger than most humans but their powers and abilities were very similar to the power the humans possess known as chakra. It was hard at first for Konoha to form relations within the to form relations with the other villages within the elemental nations but after a great deliberation and during one of the many ninja wars that effected the land, peace seemed to bring the elemental nations together.

Then one day within the leaf village, that peace was shattered one night. Unknown to most in the village except for those whom held a seat of power, mainly the hokage and the council. That within the bodies of two of their villagers exist powerful demons known as Biju that were created by the sage of six paths, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, one of the founding fathers of the ninja world used his powers to separate the ten tails known as Juubi into nine Biju as these demons were ten times stronger than the normal demons that existed within the village. The ones that existed within the leaf were the one tailed sand spirit in the form of a Tanuki. The creature was believed to be blood thirsty and would give its hosts problems when they tried to sleep as it would use that opportunity to take over its host. The second was a nine tailed fox. This demon was perhaps the strongest out of all the Biju King. On the night of October tenth, the woman whom held the nine tailed fox within her was giving birth to a child. It was during this time when the seal was the weakest allowing a chance for the beast to escape. The current hokage which was the fourth one for the leaf village and was about the only human alpha to ever hold the position known as the Yellow Flash but his true name was Minato Namikaze. It was his wife Kushina Uzumaki whom happened to be the beasts current jailor whom was giving birth to a child. They were away from the village in a place where it would be safe for Kushina to give birth and keep the beast from attacking the village if it escaped.

"I can see the head Lady Kushina... Keep pushing!" exclaimed the nurse. Minato stood by his wife's side keeping the beast contained with his abilities. Minato was a seal master as he was determined to see his wife through the birthing of their child. Kushina grunted pushing hard until loud cries of a baby broke out into the night. "Congradulations... It's a boy!" stated the nurse. Kushina breathed out a sigh of relief. Keeping the beast from getting loose and giving birth to her son took a lot out of her. The nurse handed Minato his son as he smiled softly at his newborn son. His attention then turned to his wife as he could sense the nine tails trying to break free. Minato handed his son back to the nurse.

"I know that you are tired and worn out Kushina. But let's try to make the seal stronger to keep the nine tails contained." stated Minato as Kushina nodded her head. Minato wove his hands through the signs necessary to seal the beast away. Minato was almost done when he heard his son cry out suddenly.

 **"Lord Namikaze step away from the Jinchuriki."** stated a dark voice. Minato turned his head to see a man in a strange mask holding his son with a kunai hovering over the baby.

"Minato... save Naruto..." Kushina whispered to her husband. Minato nodded his head that he understood.

Minato threw one of this special kunai at the masked man as it went through the man. Using the special kunai, Minato teleported catching Naruto before he fell to the floor. But the masked stranger had placed paper bombs on the babies blanket. Minato ripped the blanket away from Naruto before it exploded. Minato used _the Flying Thunder God_ to teleport over to his sensei Jiraiya and the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. The onikuma looked surprised to see Minato.

 **"Minato... What's going on?"** asked the old bear demon. Onikuma's looked like giant bears wearing human clothing but their eyes where human. Their faces could show a verity of human emotions. Minato didn't get to answer the question as a mighty roar broke out. The two men and one bear turned to see the nine tailed fox attacking the village. Minato handed Jiraiya his son. Minato knew that there was a slight chance that Kushina was possibly still alive.

"Someone released the nine tails. My guess the being is attacking the village using the fox. Jiraiya... I need for you to look after Naruto. Lord Sarutobi... Can you buy me some time?" asked Minato.

 **"I will try my best. Anbu set out and alert any and all capable ninja that we are under attack. I need civilians lead to safety while we fight the nine tails."** stated the bear demon. Several humans whom all wore white with red marks animal masks over their faces descended in the room kneeling before both Sarutobi and Namikaze.

"Go!" stated Namikaze. The Anbu set out doing as the two Hokage's commanded. "Jiraiya... Bring Naruto to the sealing sight. He may be the only one who can hold the nine tails if Kushina is already..."

"Minato don't think like that. We have barely scratched the surface of what the Uzumaki are capable of. Just find her..."

The village went up fighting the nine tails as Minato found his wife still clinging to life. Minato teleported her to the sight where the sealing was to take place.

"Sensei stay with them. I am going to break this person's control over the nine tails and then lead the fox to this sight. I am going to seal the fox into my own son." Minato stated.

"Minato... No... Seal the fox back into me. Then the fox will die with me." Kushina stated weakly.

"Kushina... I understand your concern but, there is a chance you won't remain alive long enough for that. The only logical choice is Naruto." Minato stated as he kissed his wife and son before teleporting back to the village as he performed a _summoning jutsu_ calling forth the king toad, Gamabunta.

 **"What the hell is the nine tails doing loose Minato?"** asked Gamabunta.

"That man whom is riding him let it escape. I need to break his contact over the beast. Can you help me out?"

 **"Guess you aren't giving me much choice. Go stop the masked man."** stated the giant toad.

Minato teleported over to the nine tails after making sure that the creature's _Biju Bomb_ didn't hit the village. Minato managed to grab a hold of the masked man teleporting him away from the demon fox. The two men fought as Minato learned that the masked man refereed to himself as "Madara Uchiha".

'That doesn't make sense as the Uchiha's are demons. Tengu in fact. This person doesn't have wings as Tengu can't hide their wings.' Minato thought to himself as he slammed his trademark _Rasengan_ into the man's back. This cut the masked man's link with Kyuubi. For added measure, Mianto placed a seal on the man making sure he couldn't control the demon again. Minato then teleported over to the sealing sight. Gamabunta was doing his best to push Kyuubi over to the sight. Suddenly chains made out of chakra wrapped around the nine tails.

"Hurry Minato... I can only keep it captive for so long." Kushina growled out. Minato couldn't help but to smile at his wife's strength and determination. Minato dismissed the summons to focus all of his power and skills in sealing the nine tails into Naruto. The Kyuubi fought to prevent from being sealed again.

 **'If I kill the brat and the parents... Then they won't be able to seal me away!'** the demon thought as it moved it's claw to strike at Naruto.

Both Minato and Kushina leapt protecting Naruto. The newborn giggled as he reached up touching the great demon's claw. The demon foxes eyes went wide at the baby's gesture. Naruto smiled at both his parents and the nine tails as his parents gave Naruto their last words. Just as the great demon was being sealed away, "Madara" attacked trying to prevent the nine tails from being sealed. Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the sealing sight. When Minato regained partial consciousness, Kushina was dead. "Madara" was nowhere to be seen. Minato crawled over to where Naruto laid crying his eyes out. The fourth hokage gasped in shock as he could see fox-like appendages now on his son. Fox ears came out of his head through Naruto's blonde locks and a long bushy fox tail came out of his back.

"Oh my god... Naruto! I am so sorry. This was not supposed to happen like this." Minato cried as tears streamed down the fourth's face. His once human son was now a newborn demon... a kitsune.

Next chapter….

The bird and the fox


	3. the bird and the fox

Chapter Two: the bird and the fox

After the nine tails had been sealed away, both Jiraiya and Sarutobi came to the sealing sight to find Mianto barely clinging to life. Next to him laid his son Naruto whom had been transformed into a Kitsune.

"Minato... What happened?!" Jiraiya asked as he picked up Naruto.

"I messed up sensei. Lord Sarutobi, I know that I'm not going to make it so, can you make sure that Naruto is protected. I don't want people to know that because of the seal, he and the fox are now one." stated Minato. Sarutobi took the small Kitsune from Jiraiya as he bowed his head to Minato. "Make sure Naruto knows that both Kushina and I love him. Don't give Naruto my last name but, rather Kushina's as I have a lot of enemies out there."

 **"Fear not Minato... I will make sure that Naruto is well protected."** stated Sarutobi with a soft smile on his muzzle. Minato smiled at the bear demon before he closed his eyes for the last time.

Four years has passed since the night Kyuubi attacked. Many villagers both humans and demons had lost their lives to the beast. The demons held no grudge to the Kitsune. The masked man tried to strike again when the Jinchuriki whom held the one tailed demon Shukaku was giving birth. Much like with what happened with the Kyuubi, the demon Shukaku was partially released but do to some quick thinking, the demon was sealed into the newborn child of the previous holder. Because of the demon being halfway released before it was sealed away caused the child to transform much like Naruto did. This child had the raccoon-like features creating the first ever Tanuki. Because of the screwed up sealing of Shukaku and the Kyuubi, the masked man had to retreat to the shadows. With these two children becoming one with the Biju's put a halt on their plans. With both Naruto being a Kitsune and Gaara being a Tanuki, they were the first demons of their kinds and the first male demon omega's that the leaf village had ever seen.

When both Naruto and Gaara were two years old, Sarutobi placed them both in the orphanage with other children. He hoped that placing them with kids their own age, they wouldn't be seen as monsters. It was harder for Naruto than anyone else as the older humans alienated Naruto because something about the Kitsune reminded them of the Kyuubi. And since the kids saw the adults hate and despise Naruto, they did the same thing. Gaara was Naruto's only friend within the orphanage until they were three years old as Gaara was adopted by Yashamaru who had two other kids close to Gaara's age. In truth the children belonged to his sister whom was previous Shukaku holder. The kids took a real shine to Gaara as now Gaara had an older brother named Kankuro and an older sister named Temari. Naruto couldn't be happier for the Tanuki. After Gaara was adopted, things at the orphanage became much rougher for Naruto. The adults would beat him and encouraged the kids to do the same. There were times when Naruto would go without food and he was given only rags to wear, slept on a old dirty and soiled matress, and was tossed in a cold dark basement with no blankets. It grew even worse on his birthday as all the humans in the village took it upon themselves to hunt and kill the fox. To finish what the fourth couldn't.

This is when Naruto first heard another voice from deep inside of him when the villagers tried to kill him.

 ***Idiots... It's not like I asked to attack the village in the first place. How dare they blame an innocent for what happened that night.*** growled out a dark voice as Naruto laid bleeding in an alley. The human villagers did a number on Naruto as he had several broken bones, deep lacerations, and numerous bruises. An Anbu whom was on duty had found Naruto as he clung to life. The Anbu carefully picked up the Kitsune carrying him to the hospital in order to get the young cub treated before he reported to the hokage.

 **"Who are you?"** Naruto asked in a soft whisper. The voice didn't reply as Naruto closed his eyes expecting to be engulfed in darkness. But rather Naruto found himself in what looked to be a sewer system. Naruto was confused about how or even why he was there. Naruto found himself walking through the sewer until he came upon two large gates. Naruto could sense that something laid behind the gate.

 **"So it seems that my host has graced me with his presence."** growled out the dark voice. The creature flared up its chakra to reveal the nine tailed fox. **"So have you come to hate and spit at my existence? I'm the reason why you are hated and feared."** snarled the fox. Naruto's fox ears pressed against his head as he looked sadly at the fox. Naruto walked up to the gates placing his hands on the bars as a frown stretched across his face.

 **"It must be tough being trapped in there without being able to move freely and be alone here without anyone to keep you company. How do I go about freeing you?"** Naruto asked. The Kyuubi looked at the small Kitsune in shock.

 **"Don't you hate me or fear me?"** asked the nine tails. Naruto shook his head as he smiled at the fox.

 **"No... You and I are the same."** Naruto replied. Kyuubi looked at Naruto in shock. For someone as young as Naruto, he seemed to know that he and the nine tails was the same thanks to what happened when Kyuubi was sealed. **"Come here Kit and get some rest. I am going to take care of your wounds."** Naruto easily slipped through the bars going up to the larger fox. Naruto laid on one of Kyuubi's many tails curling up into a small ball.

 **"What's your name? Mine is Naruto."** asked the smaller Kitsune with a sleepy yawn. This caused the Kyuubi to smile as no one ever asked his name before. He could feel an odd attachment towards Naruto.

 **"Kurama. It's nice to finally meet you Naruto."** replied the larger Kitsune.

A year had passed since Naruto had befriended Kurama. The older fox taught the young Kitsune how to communicate with him telepathically and how to alter his mindscape. Kurama told Naruto about his parents and what truly happened the night he was sealed into Naruto. Kurama came to care for Naruto like he was his own cub. Just before Naruto turned four years old, the orphanage kicked him out forcing Naruto to live on the streets. It was the day of the annual Kyuubi festival as Kurama told Naruto to be extra careful today.

 ***Do you really think that the villagers would really attack me during the day?*** Naruto asked as he quietly stole an apple to eat since he was starving.

 ***I do Kit. Remember today was the day that you were born and the day I was sealed within you. Because of the human's blind hatred, they will see you as me.*** Kurama explained mentally. No matter how hard Naruto tried, he couldn't hate or be angry at the human villagers. Naruto's fox ears twitched wildly when he heard someone approaching where he was hiding.

"Damn fucking fox! I will kill you!" roared out a villager.

 ***Naruto... Run!*** Kurama roared out. Naruto quickly scampered out of his hiding place running as quickly as he could. His ears twitched wildly as he could hear a mob of villagers begin to chase him. ***Head for the forest Naru...*** Kurama told him as the great nine tailed fox felt hopeless that he couldn't help Naruto. Naruto quickly darted through the village as he could feel stones and kunai pelt his body. Suddenly, he could feel something wrap around his ankle tripping him up. A chain wrapped around his ankle as several more shot out to prevent Naruto from escaping. Naruto's fox ears pressed against his head as his tails wrapped close to his body. Soft whimpers escaped from his lips.

 **"Please... Don't!"** Naruto whimpered in fear. But his pleas fell on deaf ears.

At that same moment, the two remaining Tengu, Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha were out doing some shopping. Their large black wings were folded against their backs. Tengu looked almost human except they had slightly pointed human ears. Their nails were actually talons as they were black in color and retractable much like their fangs. Both Sasuke and Itachi were the only two Tengu left as most of their family was killed off during the night that the Kyuubi attacked.

 **"I have one more store to go to Sasuke."** Itachi told his younger brother whom was carrying some of the bags. Sasuke was five years old while Itachi was sixteen years old.

 **"It's fine Itachi..."** Sasuke stated before he stopped suddenly. Itachi noticed that Sasuke's eyes went lifeless as his ears twitched lightly as if he was hearing something that Itachi wasn't. Without warning, Sasuke dropped the bags as his wings opened wide. Sasuke's three foot wing span took him off the ground like a bolt.

 **"Sasuke!"** Itachi yelled out. When the older Tengu tried to reach out mentally for his brother, he heard soft pleas and whimpers that didn't belong to Sasuke. Something told him that he needed follow his brother.

Sasuke flew to where he could feel and hear his mates distress. He could see with his keen eye sight a Kitsune whom was getting beaten up by humans. Sasuke could see blood and clearly heard the small Kitsune's pleas but the humans didn't seem to care. Sasuke gathered up all of his powers as he swooped down unleashing a mighty gust of wind from his wings. The small Tengu stood in front of Naruto with his wings fully stretched out. His eyes changed from their normal black color to blood red. This was a powerful dojutsu kekki genkai known as the Sharingan. All Uchiha's had this ability. Sasuke's wing blast had managed to get the humans off and away from Naruto.

 **"Leave him alone!"** snarled out Sasuke as his talons grew longer. The young Tengu was ready to fight to protect his omega.

"Step away Uchiha. We have to finish what the fourth hokage couldn't. The Kitsune has to pay for the lives it took." stated a random villager. Sasuke shook his head no. To him it didn't make any sense why the villagers were so angry with the Kitsune behind him. But he wasn't going to step aside. Every instinct was screaming at him to protect Naruto. To protect his mate. Itachi whom was up in the air had heard and seen everything. Quickly he summoned some crows to gather some Anbu and to send a message to the hokage about the situation. Itachi couldn't help but to notice Sasuke's stance as it clearly displayed an alpha protecting its mate. From what Itachi knew being a part of the Anbu, that the Kitsune Naruto and the Tanuki Gaara were a very rare omega. Of course, Itachi knew what happened the night that Kyuubi was sealed away and when he asked Sasuke his view about it the young Tengu didn't hate the fox as most of the Tengu were killed trying to protect their home and the village from destruction.

Next Chapter…

Moving in with the Uchiha


	4. moving in with the Uchiha

Chapter Three: moving in with the Uchiha

Sasuke Uchiha didn't move as he made no indication of moving away from Naruto. He hated that the villager's blind anger for what happened during the Kyuubi attack was making them take it out on a small innocent Kitsune. Who probably had nothing to do with what happened that night.

"I guess that you leave us with no choice Uchiha. We will force you to move." snapped a villager. Suddenly a larger gust of wind blew the villagers back away from Sasuke and Naruto. The Anbu wearing a bear mask (Yamato) and an Anbu wearing a dog mask (Kakashi) stood behind the group of villagers.

 _"Wood Release: Four Pillar Prison!"_

 _"Earth Release: Multiple Earth Style Wall!"_ stated the two Anbu as their jutsu's prevented any one from leaving. Another Anbu wearing a cat mask (Yugao Uzuki) came in the alley as the three Anbu proceeded to tie up the rest of the villagers. Sasuke let out a soft sigh in relief as he allowed his wings to fold against his back, his talons to revert back to normal, and for his regular Tengu self, he turned to the Kitsune whom whimpered behind him.

 **"It's all right now. You are safe."** Sasuke spoke softly to the fox. Naruto whimpered and shuttered in fear. Sasuke knelt down next to the Kitsune as he began to chirp softly as his wings wrapped around Naruto. Slowly but surely Sasuke could feel Naruto relax.

"You don't understand... He has to pay for what he did!" yelled out a villager. Naruto pressed his hands against his fox ears to prevent from hearing the their hate filled voices.

 ***Don't listen to them Naruto. They only see you as me. Your father wanted for you to be seen as a hero for holding me within you. What he didn't plan was for something to screw up the seal transforming you into a Kitsune.*** Kurama stated mentally. Naruto could feel the young Tengu chirp softly as he ran his hand through Naruto's blond locks which was actually fur and not hair. Soft purrs rose up from Naruto as he felt safe in Sasuke's arms. Naruto soon found himself falling asleep.

Itachi walked over to his little brother to find that Naruto had fallen asleep within Sasuke's arms. Itachi couldn't help but to notice that Naruto was wearing ragged clothing that looked far too small on him. He noticed how skinny and dirty Naruto was. Naruto's wounds was slowly beginning to heal thanks to the nine tails power. Sasuke allowed his wings to unfurl from around Naruto.

 **"Sasuke... We are going to bring Naruto to the hospital. Lord Hokage is going to meet us there."** Itachi stated as he bent down to pick up the Kitsune. Sasuke watched Itachi carefully with his mate. The omega whimpered a bit in his sleep when he was picked up by Itachi.

The two of them then open up their wings as they flew to the hospital. Itachi couldn't help but to notice how incredibly light and bony Naruto was. Itachi grew concerned as he had seen it in the way Sasuke looked at Naruto, his body language, and gestures that the young Kitsune was Sasuke's potential mate. Itachi had heard how possessive alphas become because of their omega mates and how mates could have telepathic and empathic connections.

 **'That's probably how Sasuke knew that Naruto was in trouble. And how Sasuke was able to calm Naruto down. I knew that the villagers hate and despise the nine tails. But to take it out on a young child whom is holding the fox at bay. It's almost like they see Naruto as the fox rather than the fox being a part of him.'** Itachi thought to himself. The two Tengu landed at the hospital as they carried Naruto inside. What surprised Itachi even more was when some of the hospital staff refused to even treat Naruto telling the two Tengu that Naruto's kind was not welcomed there.

Before Itachi could say anything, Sarutobi growled at the staff.

 **"Why aren't you treating that Kitsune boy?"** growled the onikuma. The staff jumped as they directed Itachi to a room where he could place Naruto down. Itachi could see that Sasuke had activated his _Sharingan_ as he stared at the nurses and doctors making sure that they treated his omega. Once Naruto wounds were treated, the nurses and doctors left the room. Sasuke turned off his _Sharingan_ as he pulled a chair up next to Naruto's bed. He took a seat next to Naruto as he took a hold of Naruto's hand. Sarutobi looked at Itachi in confusion as the older Tengu whispered the word mate. This caused the old bear demon to sigh softly.

 **"Please tell me what happened to Naruto."** Sarutobi stated. Itachi proceeded to tell the Hokage what he had witnessed today and some of the other days when he encountered Naruto while under his Anbu guise of Raven (yes I know that Itachi is the weasel Anbu but I am making him the raven).

 **"I believe that Naruto is still being abused by everyone around him. Mostly human."** Itachi stated causing Sasuke to perk up from his chair.

 **"Why would they abuse him? Is this because he is a Kitsune like the nine tails that attacked on October tenth?"** snarled Sasuke as he bolted out of his chair.

Before Sarutobi could answer a soft moan escaped from Naruto. The small Kitsune let out a low yawn as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. Naruto slowly sat up as he opened his eyes to see two Tengu and an onikuma in the room. Naruto could sense that one of the three alphas were angry. Naruto's fox ears pressed against his head as he extended out his neck in a sign of submission. Sasuke's anger quickly dissipated as he didn't like feeling his mate's sadness and distress. Sarutobi walked up to Naruto placing a hand onto his shoulder.

 **"Relax Naruto. No one here is mad at you."** stated the bear demon. Naruto's tail moved from out of the blanket and into his lap as he began to brush his tail.

 **"The villagers are..."** he stated in a soft whimper.

 **"Naruto why aren't you at the orphanage?"** asked Sarutobi. Tears began to shimmer in Naruto's eyes as he shook his head wildly. Whimpers arose from Naruto. Fear caused his body to shutter. Panic set in as he couldn't bring himself to explain it to the three alphas in the room. He didn't know if they even knew about Kurama.

 ***Naruto... Come here Kit and calm down. I will take over and explain everything for you.*** Kurama stated in a gentle voice. Naruto didn't reply as he did as Kurama instructed allowing the nine tails control. As Kurama began to take control, he could hear the younger Tengu's chirps and soft voice trying to ease Naruto's panic and fear. **'Never thought that I would see the day that a Uchiha would become Naruto's destined mate. Maybe not all Uchiha are as bad as I thought.'** Kurama thought to himself. As Kurama began to break through, Sasuke suddenly stopped chirping.

 **"Sasuke...? What's wrong?"** Itachi asked when he noticed his little brother's change.

 **"He can sense the difference between Naruto and me**." Kurama stated. All eyes turned towards Naruto to see a pair of blood red eyes. The whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks grew bolder.

 **"Kyuubi... What have you done to Naruto?"** snarled Sarutobi.

 **"I would no sooner hurt my Kit than I would myself. It's hard for him to deal with the question you asked because of how human's see him. The reason why he's not at the orphanage is because last year they kicked him out."** answered the fox. Sarutobi gasped out this fact. He felt terrible as he heard reports about what was happening to Naruto through Gaara but when he sent someone to investigate the Tanuki's claims. No evidence of foul play could be found. **"I know what possibly some of your Anbu told you. But most of them didn't lift a finger to help him. Sometimes they even helped in torturing Naruto."** snapped the fox. Kurama could feel someone place a gentle hand on top of Naruto's as he turned towards Sasuke to see tears line his eyes. Kurama could feel the empathic bond with the young Tengu had with his host which calmed the mighty Biju down. This caused Kurama to unleash a long soft sigh.

 **"I know what humans say about me and what they believe. But I never wanted to attack the village, I was forced to by someone who claimed to be Madara Uchiha."**

 **"But Madara is dead."** stated Itachi.

 **"Look all I know is that he had the same vibe that all of you Uchiha have but he didn't have his wings."** Kurama explained before he gave Naurto back control. ***Feeling any better Kit?***

 ***Yes thank you Kurama.*** replied the small Kitsune as the blood red eyes were replaced by sky blue.

 **"Naruto... I'm so sorry about everything that has happened to you. Perhaps I should arrange another place for you to stay..."** stated Sarutobi.

 **"He can stay with us!"** exclaimed Sasuke. The hokage looked at the young Tengu in shock. The onikuma turned towards Itachi as the older Tengu nodded his head that it was alright for Naruto to come live with them. Itachi knew that if he tried to separate the two, that Sasuke would never forgive him.

 **"Of course Naruto could come and live with us. But, I will be laying down some ground rules for you two."** stated Itachi.

 **"No problem Itachi."** Sasuke replied with a wide smile on his face. **"Isn't this good news Naruto? You will be living with us from now on. Itachi and I will protect you."** stated Sasuke. Naruot smiled softly at the two Tengu as he bowed his head.

 **"Then I guess that I will be within your care."**

Next chapter…

Kurama's human form


	5. Kurama's human form

Chapter Four: Kurama's human form

After the arrangement was made for Naruto to live with the two remaining Uchiha, Itachi proceeded to take the young Kitsune shopping for clothes. Naruto kept his head down, fox ears pressed against his head, and his tail close to his body. Itachi noticed the hate filled stares and whispers directed towards Naruto.

 **'Poor guy has had it tough. It seems that no one cares about the fourth's will. Naruto needs to break free of his omega habits. Hopefully Sasuke, the nine tails, and I can help him.'** Several shops tried to turn the three away and even attempt to charge Itachi double for items that were meant for Naruto. But for a powerful clan like the Uchiha, the humans had no choice but to obey the two alpha males whom threatened to go to the hokage with their refusal to help a member of their village. Once the shopping was completed, the two Tengu took Naruto home to their estates. Since the clan's sacrifice, Itachi decided to remodel the Uchiha estates. Itachi kept the main house where he and Sasuke grew up as their own and demolished the rest of the estates. They remodel their home to fit their needs. Itachi took his parents room while Sasuke took Itachi's old room.

 **"Sasuke... Why don't you show Naruto to his room and around the house. I will start on dinner."** Itachi stated. Sasuke nodded his head as he took Naruto by the hand as the young Tengu dragged the Kitsune with him. Itachi laughed lightly at Sasuke's enthusiasm. He knew that with Sasuke being close to Naruto, they will break him out of his sad and shy omega shell.

Sasuke pulled Naruto by the hand leading the omega through the house pointing out several rooms. The living room, diming room, Itachi's room, Sasuke's room, and the bathroom.

 **"And this one will be your room. It used to be my room so I think that some of my scent may still linger a bit. We can remodel the room to suit your needs."** Sasuke stated as he placed the clothes they bought for Naruto down next to the dresser. Naruto wondered around the room taking in everything. Tears began to line Naruto's eyes.

 **"I don't deserve any or all of this. I am a monster... A demon..."**

 **"It's true that you are a demon just like Itachi and me but, in no way are you a monster."** Sasuke stated as he walked over towards Naruto. Sasuke gently brushed away the Kitsune's tears. **"No matter what humans may say you are you Naruto and not the nine tails. Even though you will gain nine tails when you get older. There is a difference between you and him."** Sasuke stated.

 ***You should listen to him Naruto. As your mate, Sasuke can never lie to you as you can tell that he is telling you the truth.*** Kurama stated. Naruto just found himself nodding his head.

 **"Sasuke... Naruto... Dinner!"** called out Itachi.

During dinner, Itachi explained the rules to the two.

 **"If and when Naruto goes into heat, you will not be allowed to mate with him until you are both old enough. Basically when you are sixteen or eighteen years old. Naruto, I trust that the nine tails can help control your heat and pheromones when you go into heat."** stated Itachi.

 ***It's due able.*** Kurama replied as Naruto nodded his head.

 **"Sasuke and I will help you develop some confidence. Even if you are an omega, you should have pride in yourself no matter what anyone says. We will also work with you to help with training to become a ninja. If you need anything you can come to either Sasuke or myself as we will always listen and help you out no matter what."** Naruto felt touched by Itachi's words as tears shimmered in Naruto's eyes.

 ***Kit... I want to talk to them can you give me control?*** Kurama asked as he could feel Naruto step aside giving the fox control. Both Itachi and Sasuke noticed the change in Naruto as the nine tails came forth.

 **"Nine tails."** Itachi stated.

 **"Kurama... That's my true name. I feel that Naruto is in good hands as your words ring true. This is why I am trusting you both with my true name."** Kurama stated towards the two Tengu. Both Itachi and Sasuke nodded their heads that they understood. **"I know that the Uchiha clan are famous for their** _ **Sharingan**_ **as it could easily control me but, it doesn't feel to me like you two would do that to either Naruto or myself without just cause."  
"Of course we wouldn't do that to Naruto. Why would I want to control my own mate?"** Sasuke asked angrily.

 **"Perhaps you two are different from your ancestors who tried to use me as a weapon of war. But that's beside the point. I need your help Itachi as I know that you have the** _ **Mangekyou Sharingan**_ **. I can help stabilize your eyes so it won't cause you to go blind and cure your sickness."**

Itachi's eyes widened considerably as he knew that the Biju was a very powerful entity. It's power made it the king of all monsters alike. The Kyuubi no Yohko was known as the alpha of alpha's. For the king of the Biju's to be asking Itachi for help must mean that even the great beast couldn't do somethings alone.

 **"What do you need Kurama?"** asked Itachi.

 **"I need for you to help Naruto alter his mindscape. I also need some help achieving a human form."** replied Kurama.

 **"Of course I will be glad to help you out Kurama."** replied Itachi as he activated his _Sharingan_ and was pulled into Naruto's mindscape. Itachi found himself in front of Kurama's cage as Naruto stood before the large gate.

 **"Itachi?!"** Naruto asked in shock wondering why the older Tengu was there.

 **"He's here to help you with remodeling the mindscape. Since I can't be truly free from you without killing us both."** stated Kurama. Naruto silently nodded his head in understanding.

 **"Naruto since this place is within you, you hold most of the power to alter it just not the knowledge to do so. I want you to close your eyes."** Itachi stated as he placed a hand onto Naruto's shoulder. **"I want for you to picture a lush forest with a nearby river or pond. A large cave that Kurama can make into a den. Wildlife that he could hunt for food or to keep him company. A large field where Kurama can stretch his legs and where you can train with him."** Itachi stated. When he could feel that Naruto had the picture in his mind, Itachi flared his chakra into Naruto. **"Now visualize the mindscape as you know it and seen it and begin to change it into the image that you had pictured."**

The mindscape began to change as the sewer water dried up leaving lush grass in its place. The pipes broke apart becoming trees. The gate became a large cave covered in moss as the seal transformed becoming a dog collar around Kurama's neck. The sewer water was replaced with fresh clean water as the sound of birds, crickets, and frogs filled the area. The once lifeless and dim looking sewer become a lush and vibrant forest. Naruto opened his eyes as he nearly collapsed but Itachi helped keep him steady.

 **"You did a good job Kit. Rest for a while as Itachi and I will finish up."** Kurama stated. Itachi helped Naruto over to a nearby log where he could watch and rest up. **"Allow me to heal you first Itachi before we do this."** Kurama stated as he fully stretched out his height. Kurama stretched out to his limbs before he sat down before Itachi. Itachi walked up towards Kurama as the nine tails extended his paw towards the Tengu. A nail touched Itachi's forehead as the great beast pumped a bit of his chakra into Itachi. Itachi bit his lip to prevent from crying out in pain as Kurama pulled away his claw.

Itachi closed his eyes as he felt Kurama's power cure the Tengu's blindness and sickness. Once Itachi felt all of the pain wash through his body before he reopened his eyes again. Itachi could no longer feel the sickness that was slowly killing him nor could he see the spots in his vision. Everything was now clear to Itachi.

 **"Thank you Kurama. Now let's work on your human form. I assume that you already have an image in mind that you want to transform into."** Kurama nodded his head yes. Itachi activated his Sharingan as he placed a hand onto Kurama's muzzle pumping chakra into the nine tailed fox. Kurama's form began to flux and shrink as the nine tail fox became human. He had short reddish-orange hair that fell a bit past his neck in length. Kurama still had all nine of his tails with white tips at the end of them. He had his fox ears on tip of his head just like Naruto but had black tips. Kurama was wearing red oriental robes with black kimono pants. Kurama wore no shoes on his feet as all of his nails where black. Itachi released his _Sharingan_ as he stepped back swaying a bit. Naruto leapt off the log as he went over to help Itachi sit down before he passed out. Kurama ruffled Naruto's locks as he helped the older Tengu to the log. Kurama then picked up Naurto giving the young Kitsune a hug. Naruto giggled at the affection as Itachi smiled watching the two of them as it reminded him so much of himself and Sasuke.

Next chapter…

Ninja academy


	6. ninja academy

Chapter five: ninja academy

Two years had passed since Naruto had moved in with the Uchiha brothers. Naruto had broken out of his shy omega shell as he took pride in himself and who he was. He disliked when someone spoke poorly about him and/or Kurama. No one besides the Hokage and the Uchiha brothers knew the truth about the nine tails. Naruto wanted for everyone to see him and not the nine tailed fox that he held with inside of him. So, Naruto had a goal one that no omega had ever attempted before. He wanted to become a Hokage like his father. He knew that the odds were against him, but he would make it a reality. Naruto was able to see his friend Gaara again as he learned that the Tanuki and his family would be moving to the sand village. Yashamaru had found out that Gaara's father was the Kazekage of the sand and that Rasa had changed some of the policies in order to have his children especially Gaara whom was stuck in a demon form accepted within the sand. To thank the leaf for looking after and taking good care of his children despite the mishap with the sealing of the one tails, an alliance was formed between the leaf and the sand. Naruto was sad to see Gaara leave but they knew that they would see each other again when they become ninja and during the chunin exams.

It was the first day of spring as the children from the age of six would be going to the ninja academy to learn to learn to defend their village and learn about the elemental nations. Naruto looked forward to hopefully make some friends his own age as Itachi told him that there were other demon children attending from the various clans that existed within the leaf. Naruto was hoping that not everyone would see him as a monster. Unmated omega's wore a black plain collar around their necks to prevent alpha's from marking them. Naruto's had the Uchiha's clan symbol on it which would tell any and all alpha's that even though he hasn't been marked yet, he was already spoken for and had a mate. Itachi walked with the two towards the school. Naruto walked with his head held high as he ignored the people staring and whispering about him. He would prove to them all just how strong he could be and that he and the nine tails weren't a threat.

" **All right you two. Remember to try your best as I want for you guys to become proud shinobi no matter what people say."** Itachi stated as he ruffled both Sasuke's and Naruto's locks.

" **Hai Itachi. We will see you after school!"** Sasuke replied as he took Naruto by the hand leading the kitsune inside of the school.

When Naruto and Sasuke entered the class room, they could see various demons and humans all the same room.

 **"It seems like all of the heads of their clans are here."** Sasuke stated while he and Naruto went to find some seats. All of the human girls flocked over towards Sasuke crowding the young Tengu pushing Naruot out of their way.

 **"Idiots... Can't they see that he has already found his mate?"** asked a boy whom looked a lot like Naruto except for he had wolf ears and a wolf tail. **"Don't worry... Your mate is loyal to you as he won't give those girls a chance. Hi... I'm Kiba Inuzuka, an Ookami, a wolf demon."**

 **"Naruto Uzumaki, a Kitsune, a fox demon."** Naruto replied as he shook hands with Kiba. Kiba smiled as his fangs could be clearly seen.

 **"Since foxes and wolves are all a part of the same canine family, I have a feeling that we will become good friends."** stated Kiba. This caused Naruto to smile.

 **"You better not be trying to pick up my mate Inuzuka."** growled Sasuke. Kiba held his hands up in surrender.

 **"Hey... I know better than to try that Uchiha. I was just introducing myself."** replied Kiba as Naruto nodded his head agreeing with the wolf demon.

"All right... Everyone take your seats and we will begin!" stated the teacher as he entered the room. The teacher wrote his name down onto the board large enough, so everyone could see. "My name is Iruka Umino and I will be your sensei until you all graduate and become genin. As I call out your name please stand up and tell us a bit about yourselves. If you are a demon your clan and race. " Naruto got to see a lot of various demons as no two where alike as they came from the various clans like: Choji Akamichi, an oni from the Akamichi clan that specialized in _expansion jutsu_. Oni's where a bulky build, lightly tanned skin with a pair of small horn coming out of their foreheads. Shikimaru Nara, a Hakutaku from the Nara clan that specialized with the _shadow imitation jutsu_ and were known to be the smartest demons in the world. Hakutaku had yellow corena's with red-orange eyes, long horns coming out of their heads and shoulder blades. They had pointed human ears much like Sasuke. a long goat-like tail with a fur tuff at the end, and goat-like legs in place for their feet. as they had a third eye in the middle of their forehead. Ino Yamanaka, a Satori from the Yamanaka clan that specialized in the _mind transfer jutsu_. Satori much like the Onikuma took on a complete animal form as Ino looked like a money dressed like a human (early Planet of the Apes style). Shino Aburame, a Tsuchigumo, a spider demon from the Aburame clan a clan that specialized in using insects. Tsuchigumo were humans with two extra arms and two extra legs. They had spider-like fangs at the end of their jaws and four eyes which was hidden behind sunglasses. And last was Hinta Hyuga, a Kirin from the Hyuga clan. Much like the Uchiha clan they had a bloodline doujutsu known as the _Byakuyan_. The Kirin's had a single deer-like horn in the middle of their forehead, fish scales under their eyes going across and down their cheeks, a long dragon tail with a fur tuff at the end, ox-like legs in place for their feet, and pointed human ears similar to Sasuke.

When Sasuke introduced himself all the human girls had hearts in their eyes. Naruto couldn't help but to let out a low growl. He didn't like how they were going goo-goo eye over his mate.

"Naruto Uzumaki?!" called out Iruka. Naruto stood up as he could feel all the human girls give him hate filled glares at how close he was to Sasuke. All of the humans gave him the "I want to kill you" look. Naruto and Sasuke gave them a dark look back.

 **"I am Naruto Uzumaki, an omega Kitsune and mate to Sasuke Uchiha."** Naruto stated proudly showing off his neck collar. **"I know what you all think of me but, I am goin to prove to you all that I am not the nine tail fox that attacked the village six years ago. As I will do what no omega has ever done, I will become Hokage in order for people to acknowledge me for myself and not what they see me as!"** Naruto stated. The class broke out in laughter at Naruto's proclamation. A much louder growl arose coming from Sasuke as his eyes activated to the Sharingan.

 **"Don't you dare laugh at my mate or his dream. For I know that he will achieve it cause I will help him!"** snarled Sasuke. This shut everyone up as Naruto sat down. The Kitsune had a large smile stretched across his face.

 ***I'm proud of you Kit. As I feeling that you will show this village just how strong your will of fire is.*** Kurama stated mentally. Naruto's grin grew as he knew that the nine tailed fox would also help him achieve his dream.

Next Chapter….

Team placement


	7. the Genin exam

Chapter six: the Genin exams

Six years had passed in a blink of an eye as Iruka stood before the class telling them what was required of them to become ninja and earn their leaf headbands.

"Not all of you will earn your headbands and be able to call yourselves ninja. Remember to pass you have to be able to pull off the _transformation jutsu, the clone jutsu_ , and score at least five points on the shuriken and kunai throw, and at least three points on the written test. Extra points will be rewarded for the _transformation jutsu_ and how many clones you can produce." stated Iruka. Naruto let out a low sigh. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't produce a valuable clone. They either look deflated or sick. It was because he had too much chakra. Even without the clone jutsu, Naruto wanted to pass as he was tied with Sasuke for rookie of the year. This frustrated all of the human girls in the class as they felt that Sasuke was too good to be with Naruto and that the Kitsune was some how cheating. They had no idea that Sasuke and Itachi was helping him with his studies. Iruka dismissed the class as everyone left for the day. Itachi had told his brother and Naruto that after school had let out, he would be happy to help with any training they needed to pass to become Genin. Both Naruto and Sasuke headed home to the Uchiha compound. Itachi had set up targets in the backyard near the forest that surrounded their home. The targets was for their shuriken and kunai practice. When the two got home, they called out for Itachi as the older Tengu told them that he was in the backyard. Naruto and Sasuke headed to the backyard to see a table set up with various weapons.

 **"So what do you guys need to pass?"** asked Itachi.

 **"** _ **Transformation jutsu, clone jutsu**_ **, five points on target practice, and three points on the written."** answered Sasuke.

 **"Itachi... Can you still pass if you fail even one of the parts?"** asked Naruto.

 **"I am not certain. But I think that I found a loop hole in the** _ **clone jutsu**_ **as no where does it say which** _ **clone jutsu**_ **that you have to do. The** _ **clone jutsu**_ **that I am going to teach you is a B Ranked. I believe that with the amount of the chakra you possess you can perform the forbidden part of this jutsu with ease. As you maybe the only one who could do it safely."** answered Itachi as this caused Naruto's brow to raise in question. Itachi took a step back as he held up two of his fingers in a plus sign. _**"Shadow Clone Jutsu."**_ he stated creating at least four solid clones. **"This jutsu creates a solid clone which equal distributes your chakra between yourself and the clone. The version that is forbidden is the** _ **Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ **. Now I want for you to give it a try."** stated Itachi as he dismissed the jutsu. Naruto stepped back away from both Sasuke and Itachi as he took a long deep breath letting it out slowly. He held his hands up in the same way that Itachi did as he flared up his chakra.

 _ **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_ he called out.

The following day both Naruto and Sasuke entered the ninja academy. Both were determined to become ninja. They hoped that they would be placed on the same team. Naruto became good friends with Kiba Inuzuka. Most of the demons in the class didn't treat Naruto any different than any other demon that was in the class. The Ookami even supported Naruto's dream to become Hokage along with their teacher Iruka whom also happened to be a human omega. Male omega's were very rare in the leaf village or in the elemental nations all together. Even though Iruka hadn't mated yet, his desire to be a parent or around children drove him to become a teacher. Both demons made their way into the classroom as once again, Sasuke's fangirls surrounded the young Tengu. Kiba pulled Naruto away from the horde of fangirls before the Kitsune could attack them.

 **"They aren't worth it Naruto. If they become ninja, they will die on the battle field."** Kiba snarled loudly. The girls simply turned towards Kiba either sticking their tongues out or giving Kiba the bird (middle finger).

"All right class settle down as I know that you are all excited to become ninja. But first you have to pass the tests. And to help me with the evaluations, I asked for another teacher to help me out... Mizuki." stated Iruka as a man stood up and walked over towards Iruka. Naruto couldn't help but to shutter at the cold stare that was directed at him by Mizuki.

 ***Don't worry Kit. Even if he tries to sabotage you from passing, your scores alone should allow you pass. Let's hope that Iruka notices him trying to sabotage your test.*** Kurama stated mentally.

One at a time Iruka called out a name as they were lead to an empty classroom next to the main classroom. Some of the students returned with their headbands while others didn't make out so well. Naruto practiced in his mindscape the jutsu's that he needed to pass. Kiba had returned with his headband as Sasuke was called. Sasuke nudged his mate bringing Naruto out of his mindscape.

 **"Wish me luck!"** Sasuke stated. Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shirt pulling the Tengu close as he planted a sweet kiss onto his lips. Naruto could hear the fangirls screeching at him. But Naruto didn't care. Alpha's weren't the only ones who showed dominance and aggressive behavior when it comes to their mates. Naruto pulled away as Sasuke had a bright blush lining his cheeks.

 **"Good luck as I know that you will definitely pass."** Naruto stated with a smile.

 **"Then you better pass too Naru as I'm routing for you."** Sasuke whispered. Naruto couldn't help help but to shiver at the pet nickname Sasuke called him by. Sasuke left the room as the fangirls crowded the Kitsune with murder in their eyes. Kiba unleashed his alpha flare and growled at the fangirls.

 **"Back Off!"** he snapped in his alpha voice. The fangirls backed away from the angry alpha.

 **"Thanks Kiba."** Naruto replied as the Ookami powered down his alpha dominance. Kiba just smiled at Naruto nodding his head.

Sasuke returned with a headband as soon it was Naruto's turn. Naruto gulped at the burning gaze of the humans who didn't want for him to pass. Naruto took a deep breath letting it out slowly before he entered the exam room.

 ***You got this Naruto. Don't worry.*** Kurama stated mentally. Naruto didn't reply as he took a seat before Iruka and Mizuki. On the table sat the written part of the test.

"Alright Naruto. You have thirty minutes to complete the test before you." Naruto nodded that he understood as he picked up the pencil. "And begin!" Naruto flipped over the test and began answering the questions. Some of the questions he didn't remember learning about in school. Someone had rigged his test so that he would fail. But, Kurama knew the answers to the much harder questions as he gave his kit the answers. "Time's up." stated Iruka. Naruto handed his test as the teachers eyes widened. Iruka's eyes looked at Mizuki whom looked a bit mad that Naruto was able to answer questions that only a Jonin or Anbu could answer.

"Uzumaki... Take off your collar!" demanded Mizuki. Naruto raised his brow but, he did as he was told. He showed both of his teachers that he hasn't been marked yet so, there was on way that he could cheat.

"Let's move on to the kunai and shuriken throws." stated Iruka as the three went outside where targets were set up much like how Itachi did at home. "Let's start with the shurikens. There are ten shurikens as you have to get them as close to the bull's-eye as possible." stated Iruka. Naruto walked over to the table where the shurikens and kunai laid. Upon examination of the weapons, Naruto noticed that some of them were blunt and dull. The same problem existed with the kunai as they looked ready to break.

 **"Iruka-sensei there is a problem with the shuriken and kunai."** Naruto stated as he picked up the ones that he could use. Iruka went over to see what Naruto was talking about. Once again, Iruka's eyes widened when he noticed what Naruto was talking about. Once again Iruka looked at Mizuki. Once was just a coincidence but twice was a conspiracy. Iruka handed Naruto some of his kunai and shurikens this way he could complete the test.

After completing the shuriken and kunai test, the three re-entered the classroom to complete the final parts of the test.

"All right Naruto. To pass you need to complete a _transformation jutsu_ and _clone jutsu_." Iruka stated. Naruto already knew what he was going to do for the transformation jutsu. Naruto took a long deep breath letting it out slowly.

 ***Perform both at once Naruto. I want to see the looks on their faces. There is no way that they can fail you.*** Kurama stated mentally. Naruto smiled as he held his hands up on the cross position to perform the _Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu_.

 _ **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_ Naruto whispered as he created eleven clones as they were in the forms of his father (Minato), his mother (Kushina), Kurama, a female version of himself (Naruko), and a version of himself mixed with Sasuke (Menma). One set of the five all had his signature fox ears and tail while the other six were completely human. Iruka and Mizuki were stunned. Iruka knew that he performed a B Rank clone jutsu. No where did it say what clone jutsu Naruto had to perform.

"Congratulations Naruto... You pass as with the situations that happened during your test, you are definitely the rookie of the year." stated Iruka.

"Are you mad?! He performed a forbidden jutsu and cheated on his test!" snarled Mizuki.

"How did he Mizuki? Clearly you aren't seeing the same results that I've seen." replied Iruka.

"It's clear that he has been trying to sabotage Naruto's test from the very beginning." stated a mysterious voice. A man wearing an Anbu uniform and the Anbu mask of a dog (Kakashi) stepped out of the shadows making Mizuki curse to himself.

"Mizuki you are under arrest. You were wise to suspect that he would try something Iruka." stated the Inu Anbu as he bound Mizuki up in the ninja wire before he could escape or attack anyone in the room. "Congratulations on passing Naruto as I look forward to seeing you in the field as I expect great things from you." stated the masked Anbu before he left the academy taking Mizuki with him.

Next Chapter…...

first heat


	8. first heat

_**WARNINGS:**_ there will be nudity, hard core sex, swearing, boys kissing and making out in this chapter. If you don't like it don't read it or go elsewhere! You have been warned!

Chapter seven: first heat

Naruto smiled as he took his leaf headplate from Iruka. Even though most of the people in the village was against him in passing and becoming a ninja. He proved them wrong. He was now on the way of achieving his goal. Suddenly without warning, Naruto felt incredibly hot. Naruto could hear Kurama let out a sharp curse as both the _transformation_ and _clone jutsu_ dispersed in a puff of smoke. Naruto noticed even Iruka becoming stiff.

 ***Kit get home... NOW!*** Kurama yelled mentally. Naruto could feel it much clearer now as he instantly knew that he was going through his first heat. Naruto bolted out to the back through the forest before any alpha males could smell his pheromones. He needed to get home and away from the alpha's. He didn't want the other alpha's to rape or claim him. That right only belonged to Sasuke as Naruto had a very special connection with the younger Tengu. Naruto rushed back to the Uchiha home where the brothers had built a small hut that would serve as Naruto's nest for when he goes into his heat. It was built with special filters that would keep his pheromones from escaping. It was sound proof so no one could hear what was happening inside. It was stocked with water and food in a rather small kitchen, and had a single bathroom with a shower.

Meanwhile... Iruka reentered the classroom as Sasuke didn't see Naruto. But he could feel through their bond that Naruto was first happy and then went into a panic. That is when Sasuke could smell nod from Iruka.

 **"Return back tomorrow to find out your teams and who was the rookie and konochi of the year." stated Iruka. Sasuke used the window to escape fangirl horde. Not when Naruto was going through his first heat. Sasuke flew as fast as his wings would carry him as he alerted Itachi mentally about Naruto's heat.**

 ***Remember Sasuke... Only to help Naruto through his heat. It will be up to Naruto and Kurama if they want to be marked yet.***

 ***I know Itachi. I will let you know when it is safe for you to return home.***

 ***All right Sasuke. Take good care of him.*** Itachi replied before he cut the telepathic link with his brother.

Sasuke landed in front of the small hut that served as Naruto's nest. Even though he couldn't smell Naruto's pheromones, he could feel the Kitsune's want, desire, and need for Sasuke. Sasuke gently knocked on the door in a special pattern that would alert the Kitsune to his presence. Sasuke waited a bit before he made some handsigns and bit into one of his fingers to draw blood. The door to the hut could only be opened by either Sasuke, Itachi, or Naruto. After quickly entering the nest, Sasuke could smell Naruto's pheromones a lot stronger which caused the Tengu to feel very hot. His cock instantly sprang to life, pulsing within his clothes. Almost instantly Sasuke knew that he was experiencing his first rut. Sasuke could also feel Naruto's lust and desire much clearer now. Sasuke carefully removed his clothing before he entered the main part of the hut. Sasuke found Naruto laying on a pile of soft blankets, sheets, and pillows. Naruto was fully nude exposing his body to the cold air that circled about the room. Naruto was fingering himself and pumping his cock which was hard, erect, and dripping down his thighs from his ass. Naruto's whimpers and mews grew in volume.

 **"Sasu... Please..." whined Naruto. Sasuke stepped into the nesting area hovering over Naruto. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands stopping the Kitsune from pleasing himself. This caused Naruto to whimper louder.**

 **"I don't think you realize that by watching you, listening to you, and sensing your need is turning me on."** Sasuke stated in a husky voice. Chill danced down Naruto's spine at the sound of Sasuke's voice as the Tengu took Naruto's cock into his hand. He smeared the precum all over the mushroom head. This caused Naruto to gasp out in pleasure as Sasuke closed the gap between them kissing Naruto hard and passionately. Naruto moaned in the kiss as their tongues battled for domination which Sasuke won of course. Sasuke pumped Naruto's cock as the two kissed until they had to break for air. Sasuke took the opportunity to lick and kiss down Naruto's body as when he got to Naruto's very erect member, he deep throat the pulsing organ. Naruto screamed out in pleasure when Sasuke did this. Sasuke began to lick, nip, and bob his head up and down on Naruto's cock.

Naruto threw his head back screaming Sasuke's name as his fingers weaved their way into Sasuke's hair. Naruto tried not to thrust his hips wildly but he thrusted his hips enough to encourage his mate to go harder. Sasuke hummed sending wonderful vibrations on Naruto's cock causing the Kitsune to begin to chant Sasuke's name as the Tengu's fingers entered the warm slick that was pouring out of Naruto's ass. Naruto began to thrust wildly when he felt Sasuke's talons touch a special nerve in his ass. Sasuke smirked to himself when he found Naruto's prostate as he continued to rub the sweet spot picking up the pace on the cock deep throating the erection harder **down his throat.**

 **"Ah... Sasuke... Ha..."** Naruto chanted over and over again. Naruto could feel that he was close to cumming. **"Sasu... Ah... ~Ngh!... I'm gonna... Ha ha... cum!"** Naruto yelled out wildly.

 ***Cum for me my Kitsune.*** Sasuke commanded mentally not letting up his assault. Naruto growled out in pleasure screaming out Sasuke's name loudly of Naruto's warm and salty seed as he let the erection go with a loud pop. Even though Naruto had just came, he was still very erect and hard. Soft purrs rumbled through Naruto as he panted coming down from his high.

Sasuke used some of Naruto's natural luberation and cum to lather up his erection. Sasuke wedged himself between Naruto's legs as he lined himself to enter the Kitsune. Naruto looked at Sasuke with lust in his eyes as he nodded his head giving the Tengu permission to enter. Sasuke thrusted his hard rod deep into Naruto's warm hot ass. Both moaned out loud throwing their heads back. Sasuke because of how warm and tight Naruto's ass felt. Naruto because of how hard and thick Sasuke was. Neither moved as Sasuke waited for Naruto to adjust to his large size.

 **"Sasuke... Move... Please..."** Naruto stated. Sasuke did as asked as he moved his hips allowing his member to slide in and out of Naruto. Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist to allow the Tengu deeper penetration. Moans, growls, whimpers, snarls, the sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the nest.

 **"Fuck Naruto..."** growled Sasuke.

 **"Sasu... harder... ah... ~Ngh!... faster..."** moaned out Naruto as he exposed his neck to his mate. Sasuke did as the Kitsune desired as he licked and nipped at Naruto's exposed neck.

 **"Damn Naru... you smell so good. Your so hot and warm... your ass is gripping me so hard."** Sasuke moaned as he moved faster and harder. Naruto screamed in pleasure exposing his neck more. Neither one of them noticed a second tail emerged from out of Naruto's tail bone.

 **"Sasuke... more... ah... please... faster... harder... ~ngh!..." S** asuke picked up the pace as he began to pump Naruto's cock in time with their wild thrusts. Naruto arched his back mewling in pleasure. **"Yes... there... please... don't stop... ah..."**

 **"Shit... Naru... Fuck... ah..."**

Both could feel that they were close to hitting their orgasm as they moaned loudly. Sasuke going as hard and fast as he could, Naruto meeting his thrusts as both licked and nipped at each others neck. They could feel the desire and need to mark each other.

 **"Sasu... mark me..." Naruto yelled out as he knew that he was going to cum. Sasuke stopped moving looking deep into Naruto's eyes.**

 **"Are you sure?"** Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes flashed to a brilliant blood red. Sasuke knew that it wasn't Naruto but rather Kurama. Kurama nodded Naruto's head before his eyes returned back to their normal blue color. Sasuke moved once again. Much harder and faster than before causing Naruto to cry out in pleasure. **"Mark me when you cum my Kitsune."** growled Sasuke as he licked and nipped at the hollow of Naruto's neck. Naruto wrapped his legs, arms, and twin tails around the Tengu.

 **"Sasu... ah... ~Ngh!... please..."**

 **"Cum for me Naru..."** whispered Sasuke. Naruto's fangs pierced into the hollow of Sasuke's neck as he came hard in the Tengu's hand. Feeling Naruto tighten as he came and sinking his fangs into Sasuke caused the Tengu to cum as well as he sank his fangs into Naruto's neck. When the two withdrew their fangs coming down from their orgasm, a mark began to spread on their necks where they sunk their fangs. It was a nine pointed star with a shuriken in the middle and three comma circling the shuriken. The mate mark was red and black. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto's as the Kitsune's soft purrs and pants echoed through the hut. The Tengu laid down next to his newly marked mate by his side as he allowed his wings to cover their nude bodies as they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Next Chapter...

teamwork


	9. team work

Chapter Eight: teamwork

The next morning, Sasuke awoke to the sound of soft purrs and birds chirping. Sasuke moved his wings as he tried to move his body only to find Naruto clinging to him as he slept. Naruto's head laid next to Sasuke's chestf. His arms wrapped around the Tengu's waist as their legs laid intertwined. Naruot's twin tails and fox ears lightly twitched in his sleep. Sasuke couldn't help but to smile at the newly formed mate mark that sat on the hollow of Naruto's neck. Sasuke could feel their bond with each other was a lot stronger now.

 **"Naruto... Wake up."** Sasuke whispered into the Kitsune's ears. Naruto let out a long yawn as he let go of Sasuke to rub the sleep out of his eyes. **"Good morning my Kitsune."** Sasuke stated as he kissed Naruot on the forehead.

 **"Good morning Sasuke."** Naruto replied as he pealed himself away from his mate.

 **"How are you feeling? I didn't hurt you too much last night?"**

 **"I feel fine Sasuke as you know that I always heal fast. And no... you didn't hurt me. Yesterday was amazing."** Naruto replied nuzzling into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smiled as he moved Naruto before he got up out of the nest area to head over to the showers.

 **"Come on, let's get cleaned up. Then we will have breakfast before heading to school."**

As the two showered and got dressed, Kurama reached out mentally telling Sasuke that now he would be able to hear not only him but Naruto mentally. Sasuke could also mentally project himself into Naruto's mindscape without having to rely on his _Sharingan_. And since Naruto has gained his second tail, his powers had increased a little. Naruto would have to train a bit to get used to his power increase. The two had breakfast with Itachi as he offered to help Naruto with whatever training he needed. Most demons never do find their mates as both Sasuke and Naruto were lucky to find each other as young as they did.

 **"Just remember that whenever Naruto's heat hits, you will have to be careful not to get him pregnant as you are both too young to have kits just yet."**

 **"We know Itachi as we will see you after school once we meet our team captain."** Sasuke stated as both he and Naruto left the house heading for the school. Both wore their headplates proudly. When Naruto entered the classroom, most of the students where surprised to see the Kitsune.

 **"Naruto...! You made it!"** Kiba exclaimed as he hugged the fox. Sasuke growled at the wolf. He knew that the wolf was nothing more than a friend but, at times Sasuke couldn't help it. It was part of his alpha nature to be protective of his mate. Kibs released Naruto from his grasp when he saw the mate mark. **"So that's why Sasuke left in a hurry. Congratulations."**

 **"Thanks Kiba."** Naruto replied. Iruka came in telling everyone to take their seats.

"Today I am happy to announce the rookie and kunoichi of this year. This years kunoichi is Sakura Haruno." A girl with pink hair and a wide forehead held her fingers up in a victory sign. "As for this years rookie, he surprised most overcoming the odds that were stacked against him. Congratulations to Naruto Uzumaki as he is this years rookie." The class erupted saying that it was impossible. That is should be Sasuke. They claimed that somehow Naruto cheated. A large snarl erupted shutting everyone up. Both Sasuke and Kiba stood up as their demonic aurora flared out. Both the Tengu and Ookami knew how hard Naruto trained and studied. There was no possible way that Naruto could have even cheated during the exams. "Enough!" yelled out Iruka. "Naruto didn't cheat as I had an Anbu over see the exams to make certain that no one cheated. Now if any one has a problem, then they can turn in their headbands. On the battlefield, you can't let personal emotions judge your decisions. You will have to fight along with people and demons that you may not like." snapped Iruka. Some of the students turned in their headbands leaving the classroom as both Sasuke and Kiba powered down their demonic aurora and sat back down. Iruka took a marker crossing out their names as they left. "Now I will announce the teams so please listen carefully for your name." The first couple of teams went by quickly. "Team seven... Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno..." Sakura flashed a victory sign to the other students smiling proudly that she was on his team. "And Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura sceamed out "NO!" causing those with sensitive and heightened hearing to flinch at how loud Sakura's voice was. "Team Eight... Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinta Hyuga. Team nine is still active so Team ten... Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei's shall be by to pick you up. I look forward to seeing great things from you all as you go about becoming ninja of the leaf." Iruka stated before leaving the classroom.

One by one the team captains came to get their teams. Soon the only team left was seven. Sakura would try to flirt endlessly with Sasuke.

 **"You do realize that I do have a mate who I have marked as mine?"** Sasuke asked.

"But that doesn't mean that you can't take on another mate. Besides, Naruto can't give you children." Sakura stated batting her eyes at the Tengu. This statement caused Naruot to growl.

 **"I have news for you but it won't haven because I am an omega. You should know what that that means seeing how you are the top kunoichi."** snapped Naruto.

"It means for demons like Naruto and Sasuke are mated for life." added another voice. All three turned to see a man with silver grey hair. Both Sasuke and Naruto recognized the sound of their sensei's voice as they could tell also by smell who he was. Their sensei used to the Anbu guard known as Dog.

"You're late!" snapped Sakura angrily. Naruto winched at how loud her voice was. Kakashi sighed out loud as he made eye contact with the two demons motioning to the roof with his eye. Both caught on to the meaning as Sasuke grabbed a hold of Naruto slipping out of the window to fly up to the roof.

"Meet me on the roof." he told Sakura before vanishing in a swirl of leaves. When Sakura turned towards where Sasuke and Naruto used to be, she found them both gone. She growled underneath her breath before storming up to the roof.

Sasuke carried Naruto up to the roof as the two landed to see their team captain already there. Once Sasuke set down and let go of Naruto, the Kitsune tackled their captain in a hug.

 **"Why didn't you tell us that you were going to be our captain?"** Naruto asked as his twin tails wagged happily.

"Cause I wanted for it to be a surprise. Besides there was a logical reason to why I am your captain." Naruto let go of Kakashi as he went to sit down by Sasuke as Sakura finally made it to the roof trying to get a seat between the two demons but they didn't budge. "Alright team seven. Why don't we get to know each other better. I want to know your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and future goals."

"Can you give us an example sensei?" asked Sakura as both Sasuke and Naruto rolled their eyes.

 ***I find it hard to believe that she was the kunoichi of the year. Is she really that dumb?*** Kurama stated mentally. Sasuke and Naruto tried not to laugh at the nine tails statement.

"Alright... My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes are many. My hobbies are none of your business. And my dreams... I don't have any."

 ***His likes are reading his porn book, dogs, and you two. His dislikes are Might Guy and people disrupting his book or ruining them. His hobbies are reading the porn book and working with ninja dogs. His dreams... I don't know that one.*** Kurama stated causing both Naruto and Sasuke to laugh out loud.

"Alright you're next pinky."

"I am Sakura Haruno. My likes are..." she looks at Sasuke and blushes. "My hobbies are..." looks at Sasuke and squeals. "My future dream is..." looks at Sasuke as she blushes and squeals. "My dislikes are Naruto!" she yells at the Kitsune who winches at her loud voice.

"Alright... the Tengu."

 **"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are my mate Naruto, my brother Itachi, and birds. My dislikes are fangirls, bullies, and idiots."** he looks at Sakura when he says this. **"My hobbies are flying, spending time with my brother and mate. As for my future goals... I haven't really planned that yet."**

"Alright... the Kitsune."

 **"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are Sasuke and his brother, my friend Kiba Inuzuka, being in the forest, and foxes. My dislikes are bullies, fangirls, loud noises, idiots..."** looks at Sakura when he says this. **"And people whom can't tell a sealing scroll from a kunai. My hobbies are being with people whom actually treat me like an actual being and not a monster. Training, and being with animals. My dream is to become the Hokage."** Sakura laughed at Naruto's dream causing his fox ears to drop.

"There is no way that than omega like you can become Hokage!"

Killer intent leaked out of Kakashi as he gave Sakura the stare down.

"Don't laugh at his dream as it is a bit more realistic than your own. Which will never happen cause in demon terms, Naruto and Sasuke are already married. So give it up! Who is to say that an omega can't become Hokage?!" snapped Kakashi. This caused Sakura to shut up and whimper at the killer intent aimed at her. Kakashi sighed as he let his killer intent soften. "Meet me at training ground seven for training tomorrow morning at six in the morning. And don't eat breakfast or you will throw up." Kakashi stated vanishing in a swirl of leaves. Sasuke picked Naruto up, jumping off the building allowing his large wings to carry them away from the annoying fangirl.

 ***I am going to make the suggestion that you two eat breakfast and show up shortly before noon. I have a feeling that Kakashi is going to show up late anyways.*** Kurama stated mentally. The two demons wondered why Kurama told them to go against Kakashi's orders. The next day Itachi had made the same suggestion that Kurama did the day before. Both Sasuke and Naruto decided to listen to the two older demons. Because demons burned a lot of calories more than a normal human, they had a large breakfast and did some light training to prepare for whatever Kakashi was going to do. When they reached the training grounds, Sakura was already there as her stomach roared indicating that she didn't eat anything at all.

"You're late!" she shrieked out at the two demons. Naruto and Sasuke hadn't come up with a reasonable excuse to why they were late. Thankfully Kakashi had shown up right after them.

"Actually... They were helping me with a few errands and missions that I had to complete before coming here." Kakashi stated which caused Sakura to frown.

"And you didn't include me? Do you realize how long I have been waiting here?" yelled out Sakura. Kakashi didn't say a word as he took out a bell timer setting it down on to the tree stump. He then took out a pair of silver bells.

"You have until noon to get one of these two bells."

"Why is there only two of them?" asked Sakura.

"It is to determine who goes back to the academy and who becomes a ninja. Those who get a bell move on while the one who doesn't goes back the academy. Ready? And begin!"

All three took off hiding their presence to Kakashi.

 **'There is no way that three fresh out of the academy genin are going to be able to take on a jonin let alone a former Anbu.'** Naruto thought to himself.

 ***A ninja must see through deception. Ninja's are placed on teams to work together. It is one of the first lessons Itachi taught me growing up.*** Sasuke stated mentally.

 ***So we have to work together to get the bells. But I doubt that Sakura will be willing to work with me.*** Naruto replied back mentally. A shrill scream echoed out from the female causing the two demons to sigh.

 ***I think that I can persuade her.*** Saskue stated as the two moved quickly to find their female teammate. When they found her, she was laying on the ground unconscious. Seeing this sight through Naruto's eyes caused Kurama to burst out laughing.

 ***You expect me to believe that she was the top kunoichi out of your class when she failed to spot a simple low class genjutsu. She won't last long as a ninja if this keeps up.*** he stated. Both Sasuke and Naruot hated to agree with the older fox. But they knew that he spoke the truth. When Sasuke broke the genjutsu, Sakura grabbed the Tengu hugging him while breaking down in tears. Naruto growled angrily as he pulled Sakura off of Sasuke.

 **"Snap out of it! And you call yourself a ninja. You out of all people should have figured out the true purpose of this test!"** Naruto snarled out darkly. Sasuke gently touched Naruto's shoulder as he chirped softly to get the fox to calm down.

 **"Naruto is right Sakura. You chose to become a ninja. You should know full well what is required to be one. If you only joined to get boys or to me... You should give it up now. I will never be attracted to you nor desire you as my mate in any way shape or form. I will not turn my back on my mate."** growled Sasuke Sakura wiped away the tears from her eyes. She could tell that Sasuke meant every word. The way that the Tengu looked at the Kitsune, she could tell that they did indeed have something special. She sighed softly before turning her attention to the two demons.

"All right... What do we need to do?" she asked.

Kakashi was by the tree stump that held the timer checking on how much time remained. He knew that if he tried to go after either Naruto and/or Sasuke, the two would rush to the other's aid. Sakura was easier to deal with. Suddenly Kakashi saw a swarm of birds heading towards him along with Sasuke directing the charge. The Tengu hovered in the air as he beat his wings hard and fast picking up the dirt. Kakashi then noticed Sakura rushing through the wind, dirt, and birds armed with a kunai.

'Cleaver...' Kakashi thought as he couldn't use a jutsu on the birds as he didn't want to hurt the wildlife. As Kakashi went to reach for his headplate as he grabbed a weapon out of his holster, he heard a pair of bells ring out. Kakashi turned his head slightly to see a yellow-orange fox with twin tails had grabbed the bells. Sakura then attacked drawing Kakashi's attention giving Naruto enough time to escape with the bells before the time rang out. And the bell rang, the swarm of birds left the area as Sasuke chirped a thank you to them before landing. Naruto undid the jutsu returning back to his normal form as he held the bells in hand grinning at Kakashi. Sakura put away her weapon to join the two demons. Kakashi couldn't help but to smile underneath his face mask as the three managed to figure out the true meaning to his test. "Good work guys but now who is getting the bells and who goes back to the academy?" he asked. Naruto smiled even more as he gave Kakashi back the bells causing the jonin to look confused.

 **"No one is getting the bells or going back. This was a test of teamwork as we passed."** replied Naruto. Kakashi looked at Sakura whom seemed to have a small smile on her face.

"I admit that I was wrong to come in between Naruto and Sasuke. If I do want to become a true ninja, I should be willing to work for it and be willing to work with others." Kakashi was shocked as he looked at the two grinning demons to realize that they must have given her a rude wake up call.

"Congradulations... You all pass. As a treat, I will treat you all to lunch." replied Kakashi causing Sakura's stomach to roar out in hunger. The pink hair kunoichi blushed causing both Naruto and Sasuke to break out in laughter before she joined in.

Next chapter…

The bridge builder


	10. the bridge builder

_**Author Notes:**_ just a quick FYI, that the demons will have natural abilities that suit the kind of creature they are. For example: **Kitsune** fire, **Tengu** wind, **Ookami** earth, **Oni** metal, **Tanuki** wood, **Hakutaku** wisdom, **Kirin** water, **Onikuma** rock, **Satori** plants, **Tsuchigumo** webs, and **Komainu** strength. They will also have all of the abilities and powers given to the characters from the series with s few changes in the usual characters (you will notice it when you see it). Also some characters will have a few OC attacks.

Chapter Nine: the bridge builder

The weeks seemed to fly by quickly since team seven had come together as full fledge ninja of the leaf. Since their talk with Sakura, the pink haired konuchi had changed greatly. She no longer fangirled over or around Sasuke. She was much nicer towards and around Naruto. And she didn't scream as much knowing how sensitive Naruto's hearing was. Kakashi was happy that she was taking her job as a ninja more seriously. That he often only showed up an hour late when the team had to gather for missions and/or training. What surprised the group the most is when Sakura asked Naruto why everyone besides some demons hated him (mostly the humans).

"I have noticed that they don't do that or act that way around or towards the other demons. Only towards or around Naruto." Naruto knew that there were only a few beings whom knew the truth about what Naruto held within him.

 ***You should tell her. Its better that she learns on down the road.*** stated Kurama mentally. Naruto looked at Kakashi nodding his head.

"Sakura... What Naruto is about to tell you is a S class secret. You're not allowed to let anyone know the secret that he is about to tell you." Kakashi stated as she nodded her head that she understood.

 **"What do you know about of the night the nine tails attacked the village?"** asked Naruto. Sakura told them what most in the village knew. That twelve years ago on Octobe tenth, the nine tailed fox known as Kyuubi attacked the village and that the fourth hokage fought and killed the beast. **"The truth is that the Kyuubi wasn't killed but instead sealed away. The nine tails was forced to attack the village. The fourth managed to fight and seal the beast away but something went wrong during the sealing process transforming the child who was going to be the beasts jailor into a Kitsune."** replied Naruto. Sakura gasped out in shock. Kakashi explained how Naruto's parents where human as his mother was the nine tails Jinchuriki or host until the night that she gave birth to Naruto. That's when everything happened and a strange man attacked the village using the nine tails. Kakashi also told Sakura that the fourth hokage was also Naruto's father. Sakura was shocked as she had no clue that Naruto had such a heavy burden. But, now it made sense why everyone seemed to hate and despise him.

"God... I'm so sorry Naruto. I had no idea."

 **"It's alright. Just most humans see me as Kurama rather than his holder."**

"Kurama?" she asked in confusion.

 **"That's the nine tails true name."** answered Sasuke. **"He believes that we should trust you since both Kakashi and I already know the truth about everything."**

Team Seven completed several missions together since Sakura learned the truth about Naruto. The team became one of the strongest teams as most of the D rank missions they were given were completed with relative ease. They even set the record for catching the supposed demon cat Tora. Naruto talked with the damiyo's wife instructing her on the proper way to handle and take care of the cat this way he wouldn't escape or flee so often. As thanks they got paid double.

 **"Alright team seven your next mission is going to be a C rank seeing how we are short handed of capable ninja to complete this mission. Plus you also have easily completed every D rank mission that we give you."** stated Sarutobi as Iruka pulled out a mission scroll handing it to Kakashi before he went to get the client.

"Our mission is to escort the client back to the wave village and help guard him while he and his crew finish the bridge." stated Kakashi as Iruka entered with a older looking man who reeked of booze. Naruto's nose crumpled at the smell.

"Team seven this is Tazuna, the bridge builder." Iruka introduced the client.

"I am the captain Kakashi Hatake. May I introduce Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki." stated Kakashi as he shook Tazuna's hand. Tazuna looked at the genin shocked to see two demons. He had heard that demons were stronger than most humans.

"I will be in your care." Tazuna stated bowing his head to the group.

"All right team seven head home and pack for a week and meet me at the main gate within two hours." stated Kakashi. Team seven nodded their heads and set off to complete the task assigned to them.

Two hours passed as team seven gathered at the main gate waiting for Kakashi and Tazuna. The two men approached with their gear.

"Sasuke... Naruto... I am going to have to ask for you both to perform a henge hiding your demonic forms." stated Kakashi. The two demons nodded their heads as they performed the hand sign to make themselves look human. "Naruto will take point. Sakura you're next to me and Tazuna. Sasuke you take the rear." The team got into formation as they set out leaving the leaf village. As the group walked, Sakura asked Tazuna why there weren't any ninja villages within the wave that he could requite.

"It's because the wave village hasn't had ninja since the whirlpool village had been destroyed and its people wiped out. Come to think of it, I knew that the Uzumaki clan used to live within the whirlpool village. Are you related to them Naruto?" asked Tazuna. Naruto nodded his head. The group walked passed the puddle as Naruto could smell that it wasn't water and Sasuke's eyes could sense the charka coming from the puddle. Both demons slowly reached for their weapons not drawing attention, but Kakashi noticed as he smiled. The group walked passed the puddle not seeing the puddle shapeshift into two people as they moved to attack Kakashi. But they were instantly intercepted by Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sakura... stay back and help me protect Tazuna. Naruto... Sasuke... Can you handle this?" asked Kakashi as the two demons nodded their heads as they moved to attack the two rogue ninja.

 ***Be careful, their weapons are coated with poison.*** stated Kurama mentally. Hearing the foxes warning, Naruto used his natural demonic powers as a Kitsune to create small fireballs. The fireballs hit the 'demon brothers' causing their weapons to become red hot as the weapons began to melt on their hands. The demon brothers managed to free themselves of their weapons only to have Sasuke use his natural demonic powers of wind to allow his ninja wire to wrap around the rogue ninja. Then using his _Sharingan_ , he hypnotize the two ninja causing them both to fall asleep. Once the two rogue ninja were passed out, Kaksahi helped Sasuke make sure the ninja wire was nice and tight so the two ninja couldn't escape. Naruto took all of their weapons destroying them by using his _fox fire_. After the rogue ninja was taken care of, Kakashi turned towards Tazuna.

"Care to explain to me why two rogue Chunin level ninja are after you?"

Tazuna sighed as he had no choice but to come clean. He told the group about how the wave village was wildly known as the port city as they deal with a lot of trade that was until Gato from Gato Shipping Company came in and took over the port. He taxed the wave village and took over their trade. The only hope was the bridge that Tazuna was building.

"Without me, Gato will rule over the wave village. As it stands right now the wave village couldn't raise enough money for anything higher that a C rank mission. I thought that with two demons on your team, I would be well protected because demons are much stronger than most humans." Tazuna stated.

"Well this is well beyond a genin ranked mission as it became a B ranked mission."

"Kakashi-sensei that shouldn't matter as we can't hold it against them if they couldn't afford a higher ranked mission." stated Sakura.

 **"We can't ignore their cries for help as we should continue on with the mission."** added Sasuke.

 **"Once we complete the bridge and defeat Gato, the wave village can pay us for the difference in the mission price."** continued Naruto. Kakashi smiled at his team before looking at Tazuna.

"Since my genin have all agreed. We will continue on with this mission. You all will have to be on guard as no doubt there will possibly be more rogue ninja coming after Tazuna." stated Kaksahi.

" **Hai!"** the three shouted out in unison.

Next Chapter….

Demon of the mist


	11. demon of the mist

Chapter ten: demon of the mist

Team seven along with Tazuna continued on their way to the wave village. Through his telepathic link, Sasuke had told Itachi to let the Hokage know the situation that arose because of their mission. Sasuke also alerted them to where they could find the two rogue ninja's. Team seven would receive the bounty for their capture. But the team agreed to put it towards Tazuna's bill. This would help the wave village out a bit until they got back onto their feet to pay off the difference. Tazuna agreed to the proposal.

 **"Kakashi-sensei..."**

"What is it Sasuke?" asked Kakashi.

 **"Itachi had informed the Hokage about the situation as the Hokage wants to know if we need back up."** Tazuna looked at Sasuke wondering how he was able to communicate with someone without a device. He then figured out that it may have something to do with his demonic powers.

"I know that Itachi would be able to reach us quickly. So have the Hokage send him. I know that he can easily sense and track your presence. " replied Kakashi. Sasuke nodded his head as he told Itachi the decision.

"Who is this Itachi person?" asked Tazuna.

 **"Itachi is Sasuke's older brother."** answered Naruto.

The group arrived at the port between the land of fire and the land of waves. There was a medium sized fishing boat waiting for them.

"It's about time Tazuna. I was getting worried that Gato somehow gotten to you." stated the man in the boat.

"Nope... I'm still in one piece. I actually got some excellent ninja watching over me." laughed Tazuna. The group piled into the boat as the fisherman carefully brought them across not using the motor that was attached.

"Let's hope these ninja are up to the task as it seems that Gato has stepped up patrols of the harbor. I think we are lucky so far because of the fog." stated the fisherman. Through the fog team seven was in awe at the sight of Tazuna's bridge. They could tell that he was indeed a master bridge builder.

"There it is, the pride and joy of the wave village. Once it's completed, Gat's reign of terror will finally come to an end." stated Tazuna as the fisherman pulled the boat up to the dock.

"Good luck Tazuna." stated the fisherman as he started up the motor before disappearing back into the fog once everyone got off of the boat.

"Alright Team Seven... Please see me home safely." stated Tazuna. Team seven went back into the formation for what they used when leaving the village. Both Naruto and Sasuke kept their senses on alert knowing that they weren't safe yet until they entered the wave village. Even then they had no clue what Gato would do while they tired to finish with the bridge. Naruto's nose twitched when he picked up the unfamiliar scent that smelled like winter. Sasuke's eyes caught something moving in the bushes as he threw one of his shuriken to cause a white rabbit to dart out. Naruto's keen ears then managed to hear something large whipping through the air.

 **"Get down!"** Naruto shouted out as everyone dove for the ground. A large broad sword swinged through the air embedding itself into a nearby tree where the group was. A bandaged up man wearing no shirt, a pair of grey pants with cow print arm and leg bands stood on the hilt of the sword.

"Zabuza Momochi..." Kakashi stated when he saw the man.

"Kakashi Hatake of the _Sharingan_ eye." replied the man. "Hand over the bridge builder and I will let you and your team live."

"You know that I can't do that. It's our job to see to our client's safety." replied Kakashi as he pulled up his leaf headband to reveal a eye that was very similar to Sasuke's own.

"Then I guess that you all must die in order to complete my goal." stated Zabuza as he made a single hand sign causing the mist to roll in.

"Team Seven... Manji formation. Keep your senses alert. Zabuza is know as the demon of the mist as he is skilled in the silent kill technique." stated Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke flared out their demonic powers keeping all of their senses alert. Both demons could sense Zabuza's killer intent right behind them. Both moved quickly getting both Tazuna and Sakura out of harms way as Kakashi meet Zabuza's blade with his kunai. The three genin scurried out of the way as the two jonin fought. Kakashi stabbed Zabuza only to find out that it was a _water clone_. When Zabuza tried to cut down Kakashi, he found out that it too was a _water clone_.

"So you managed to copy my jutsu despite the fog. Your team is quite skilled as I never had someone be able to dodge my silent kill attack." stated Zabuza as he turned quickly killing Kakashi in the gut which sent him flying over and into a nearby pond. When Kakashi surfaced he thought it was odd that the water seemed thick _. "Water Prison Justu!"_ snapped out Zabuza as he caught Kakashi in a water orb and held him hostage. "Now let's take care of your genin!"

"Guys get out of here and take Tazuna with you!" Kakashi shouted out as Zabuza created a water clone to deal with the three genin.

"Oh... Don't worry Hatake. They shall join you soon!" stated Zabuza with an evil grin stretched across his face that could be seen underneath his bandages.

Sasuke could sense that his brother was close by. Both demons could free Kakashi buying enough time for Itachi to help them out.

 ***We have to break the jutsu that Kakashi-sensei is trapped in.*** Sasuke told Naruto mentally as the two instantly came up with a plan. Nodding his head Naruto created several _shadow clones_ to help protect both Tazuna and Sakura. Naruto then dropped down to his hands nodding at Sasuke. Seeing the two male team members not backing down, caused Zabuza to raise his brow in question.

'What are they up to?' Zabuza asked in question. Zabuza didn't notice the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks becoming much boarder as his fangs and claws clearly also grew longer.

 **"Let's go Naruto!"** stated Sasuke as he leapt into the air armed with ten shurikens. _**"Demon Wind Shuriken!"**_ stated Sasuke as he threw the shuriken that was laced with his demonic power. Naruto bolted running on all fours towards Zabuza and Kakashi.

"You won't beat me with cheep tricks!" snarled Zabuza.

 **"Unfortunately for you... This is no cheep trick."** replied Sasuke as he held up a single finger. The ten shuriken instantly became one hundred.

Zabuza's eyes widened as he couldn't tell if they were all real or not. As Zabuza shielded himself with his sword, the shurikens began to buzz as they all whizzed past him. Zabuza's _water clone_ was destroyed instantly because of Sasuke's jutsu. Zabuza didn't notice Naruto until he was up close to his face as dark fire lined his hands.

 _ **"Kitsune Hellfire Claw!"**_ growled Naruto as he went to strike at Zabuza. Zabuza had to let go of the _water prison jutsu_ to avoid Naruto's attack. Naruto's fire-laced claws managed to graze Zabuza's arm causing the rogue ninja to scream out in pain. Zabuza turned to attack both Kakashi and Naruto, but his blade was stopped by Itachi's sword. Seeing the Tengu demon who possessed the same eyes as Kakashi forced Zabuza to retreat. He knew that even with his backup hiding out of sight, they wouldn't be able to fight off two jonin level ninja especially one being a true demon.

Both Kakashi and Naruto swam for the shore as Zabuza retreated holding the arm that Naruto injured.

 **"Is everyone all right?"** asked Itachi as he flew over to where Sakura, Sasuke, and the client were at. Naruto's clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. Itachi landed next to the group as Kakashi climbed out of the water placing his headband back over his _Sharingan_ eye. Naruto climbed out next as he shook the water off of him much like a dog would.

"We are fine Itachi. Thank you for coming so swiftly. Naruto... Sasuke... Excellent job you two. But I have a feeling that we have not seen the last of Zabuza Momochi." stated Kakashi.

 **"Then let's continue on as once we arrive in the wave village. Once there we can go over some plans on how to deal with Zabuza if and when he returns."** added Itachi as he proceeded to perform a jutsu to make himself look human. Team seven continued on with hardly any more problems as they arrived at Tazuna's home meeting his daughter Tsunami and his grandson Inari. The team introduced themselves as the three demons let down the jutsu returning back to normal before the group went over the game plan on how to deal with Zabuza and Gato.

Next Chapter…

Battle on the bridge


	12. battle on the bridge

Author Notes: Do you guys want to see Haku and Zabuza live? Should they move and become a part of the leaf village? Your answer will help me with the next chapter. Thanks.

Chapter Eleven: battle on the bridge

A week had passed by in a blink of an eye as the bridge was nearly completed. At first Inari was skeptical about Team Seven being able to stop and defeat Gato. That the shrewd business man took all of their hope away from them when he killed Kiza. That the ninja had no clue what it was like to live in fear and starvation. This caused Naruto to erupt as he slammed his hands down onto the table.

 **"Don't assume things that you don't know. So Gato and his goons killed someone who you looked up to as a hero. That doesn't mean you can't stand up and fight for your home. You can't wallow in tears waiting for someone to come around and fight your battles for you. Sometimes you have to take matters into your own hands!"** growled Naruot before he stormed out of the house. Sasuke gave chase seeing how he could feel his mates every emotion.

After Sasuke and Naruto had left Tazuna's home, both Kakashi and Itachi apologized for Naruto's harsh words. They both explained that back in the village that Naruto doesn't have it easy as he was not only an orphan but an omega. It also doesn't help that he strongly resembles the creature that nearly destroyed their village as many had lost their lives. Also Naruto's birthday fell on the same day.

 **"Many see him as the creature that attacked the leaf. Only a few see him for who he truly is. Because of this, Naruto doesn't live a very easy life. He had been beaten, nearly killed, homeless, starved, and hated by almost every human in our village. That was until my brother and I found him."**

"With Sasuke being his mate and the two Uchiha's giving him a far better life than what he is used to living, Naruto has come out of his shell. He is determined to become a Hokage even though no omega has ever achieved such a goal. But I believe that Naruto will be the first to shatter the boundaries." added Kakashi.

Team Seven went to the bridge to find a lot of the construction workers out cold. Both Kakashi and Itachi knew that it was Zabuza's handy work as the mist began to roll in. But the two jonin had worked with the three genin in special training preparing them for this. Itachi stood with Sakura as they protected Tazuna, Kakashi would deal with Zabuza, while Naruto and Sasuke dealt with whatever help Zabuza brings. Sasuke, Itachi, and Kakashi all had their _Sharingan's_ active. Kakashi didn't want Sasuke or Naruto to reveal that they were demons as Zabuza already knew about Itachi being a demon. A slight chill crept across the bridge. Itachi had a bad feeling as he could hear Kakashi and Zabuza's blades clashing. Itachi unfurled his wings beating them blowing away the mist to find that both Naruto and Sasuke were trapped in a dome of ice that looked like mirrors.

"Your genin don't stand a chance against Haku's kekki genkai." stated Zabuza as he wounded Kakashi with his sword before the thick mist rolled back in.

Meanwhile within Haku's _Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals_... The masked ninja had used his senbons to pin holes into both Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke's true demonic form unleashed as he tried to use his wings to protect both him and Naruto. Neither Sasuke's fire nor Naruto's Kitsune flames seemed to make a dent in Haku's ice mirrors.

"I think that play time is over... _Certain Kill Ice Spears! Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death_!" snapped Haku as the masked ninja unleashed two jutsu's back to back. Sasuke moved quickly as his wings wrapped around Naruto protecting him from the two attacks. This caused Naruto to roar out Sasuke's name as he caught the Tengu in his arms before he could fall to the ground. Naruto carefully laid Sasuke down as Kurama's chakra ripped through his body becoming visible to Haku as the jutsu that hid his demonic form came undone. Because of Naurto's rage towards Haku caused a third tail to emerge from out of his back.

 **"You killed my mate there for... I'm going to kill you!"** snarled Naruto.

Kurama could feel Naruto's rage like it was his own. He could still feel and sense the link with Sasuke but, when he tried to call out to Naruto to stop him, Kurama couldn't reach him. Never before has Naruto ever tapped into the foxes power by force. Naruto unleashed a _Sonic Roar_ which Kurama knew everyone was going to hear. Hopefully Itachi could pull out the needles that riddled Sasuke's body, waking the Tengu up as he would be the only one to reach Naruto was he was in this rage state. Haku could sense how dangerous Naruto was as the three tailed Kitsune charged towards the mirror that Haku was in. Haku reacted by throwing a barrage of senbons at Naruto only to have the Kitsune blast them away with a _Sonic Roar_.

'He's dangerous and could pose a threat to Zabuza. I have to end him quickly.' Haku thought to himself as he armed himself with a kunai. The ice mirrors began to glow hoping to distract Naruto from his attack. As Haku went to attack Naruto from behind, the enraged Kitsune caught his hand as he turned to face the masked ninja. Chakra and fire surrounded Naruto's fist before he punched Haku in the face. The mask that Haku wore on his face cracked under the force of the punch as Naruto's supercharged punch sent Haku flying through his ice mirrors causing the kekki genkai to break.

Meanwhile... Everyone who was on the bridge heard Naruto's _Sonic Roar_ as they could feel Kurama's chakra. This caused Kakashi and Itachi to be concerned with what happened in the ice dome. When Zabuza heard Naruto's roar and felt Kurama's malice chakra, it distracted him enough to have Kakashi trap him using his ninja hounds. The mist finally cleared away thanks to another _Sonic Roar_ released by Naruto. When they noticed Haku's kekki genkai shatter, Itachi created a Shadow Clone to stay with Sakura and Tazuna while he rushed over to where Sasuke laid. To even someone who is connected mentally with Sasuke, it felt like the young Tengu was dead but, Itachi knew that some of the needles had penetrated certain chakra points giving the death-like state. Itachi worked quickly pulling the needles out of his brother as he knew that only Sasuke would be able to calm Naruto down. Naruto had pinned Haku down as the ice ninja looked at his father figure with concern in his eyes when he saw lightning surround Kakashi's hand. The two rogue ninja's knew that they were going to die at the hands of the two ninja's that had them pinned.

As soon as Itachi took out the needles from Sasuke, he could feel the link and see his younger brother coming too.

 ***Sasuke... I know that you are sore but, you are the only one whose voice can reach Naruto and break him out of his rage.*** Itachi told the younger Tengu as he helped him sit up. Sasuke's eyes strained to see Naruto had the ice ninja pinned down underneath his sharp claws. Naruto's fangs looked ready to rip the ninja's throat out. Kakashi had lightning surrounding his hand ready to pierce Zabuza's chest. Sasuke could feel Naruto's rage and anger like they were his own. Sasuke could also hear and feel Kurama trying to calm Naruto down mentally but, the great demon couldn't reach his human half.

 **"Naruto... Stop!"** Sasuke shouted out stopping the Kitsune from ripping out the ice ninja's throat. Kakashi also stopped his attack when the sound of clapping echoed across the bridge. A short man dressed in an expensive business suit stood before a group of what looked like thugs. "Oh how the mighty demon of the mist has fallen and to actual demon no less. Please do kill them as you will do me the favor and saving some money." stated the short business man.

"Gato... What the hell?! I thought that we had an agreement!" shouted out Zabuza.

"Sorry but you had more than enough time to take care of this problem. Plus you are costing me too much money so, my boys are going to take care of all of you!" stated Gato.

Kakashi and Zabuza looked at each other unsure of what's going on but it seemed that the greedy little shrew business man was double crossing the rogue ninja.

"Hey Kakashi... Why don't you free me and I will help you take care of this lot!"

"Afterwards, we will settle things once we take care of Gato and his men." replied Kakashi as his dispelled the ninja hounds that he had summoned to trap Zabuza. Itachi helped Sasuke up to his feet as he stood before his brother whom was still recovering. Since demons heal quickly, Itachi knew that in a few seconds he will be up to fighting strength. Naruto got up off of Haku as the two stood ready to attack the thugs.

"Well... What are you waiting for? Kill them!" yelled out Gato commanding his men to attack the ninja's and demons. The group of armed thugs didn't stand a chance against three jonin level ninja, one chunin level ninja, and two demon genin. Only a small handful of thugs remained along with Gato.

"Guess I will have to handle this more personally." Gato stated as he snapped his fingers causing over a hundred more thugs to appear. "Next I will tear apart that village and make an example out of anyone who tries to defy me!" Before Gato could command his thugs to attack, a large harpoon came sailing landing before Gato and his men.

"We won't let you destroy our village and to hurt those we care about!" shouted out Inari as the villagers from the wave stood behind him cheering in agreement. Kakashi, Itachi, and Naruto created several Shadow Clones multiplying their number as they out numbered Gato and his forces.

"I didn't want to resort to this but..." Gato stated as he took out a device that looked like some kind of detonator. Before Gato could even press the button, black flames erupted engulfing Gato in the flameds killing the business man instantly.

 **"Anyone else want to try their luck?"** snarled Itachi whose eyes had changed becoming the _Mangekyou Sharingan_. Blood dripped down from Itachi's eyes giving him a far more demonic look than usual. This caused the thugs to run off as they knew that they didn't stand a chance against an army of villagers, ninja, and demons. Seeing the thugs leave and Gato suffer a quick and painful death caused the villagers from the wave cheer out.

Next Chapter….

Return home


	13. return home

Author Notes: Should I have Orochimaru appear in the next chapter during the chunin exams? Your answer will help me greatly with the next chapter. Thanks.

Chapter Twelve: return home

Once Gato was killed and all of his hired thugs took off. Kakashi, Itachi, and Naruto allowed their Shadow Clones to vanish. The villagers of the wave celebrated as they helped take care of the wounded. Kakashi had learned through his combat with Zabuza that the rogue ninja didn't support what the current Mizukage, Yagura was doing in the mist village by killing off everyone who possessed a kekki genkai ability much like Haku does. Zabuza became a father figure to the young boy since he had nowhere else to go. Zabuza had taught Haku how to become a ninja as the two traveled together trying to find a place to call home. Which was hard considering Zabuza's status in the Bingo Books. After hearing Zabuza's story, the two jonin came to a decision. To have the two rogue ninja's come with them back to the leaf village.

 **"We can arrange for a ninja to go undercover and to see if your story checks out. If it is, I am certain that the hokage will gladly shelter both you and Haku. It will give the young lad a stable place to live and seeing his skills, he will be a welcome addition as a ninja."** stated Itachi as he watched as Naruto ran over towards Sasuke knocking the young Tengu to the ground. Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's chest crying as he thought that he had lost Sasuke. Haku went over apologizing for what happened. He knew that by putting senbons on certain points could cause a being to go into a death-like state. But he didn't know that it could cut the link between two mated mates. Naruto had fallen asleep within Sasuke's arms. It was because of using Kurama's chakra during his rage and causing his third tail to emerge.

 ***Just don't scare Naruto like that again. He is no where close to ready to use my chakra yet. Not without further training.*** Kurama stated mentally.

A week had passed by as the bridge was finally completed. The leaf ninja's and the two rogue mist ninja's helped out with the completion of the bridge. Because of Naruto's actions and helping Inari and the wave villagers realize that they had to stand up for themselves, the bridge was named the Great Naruto Bridge. The group of ninja bid farewell to the wave villagers as they began their journey back to the leaf village. Itachi had sent a letter attached to a bird for the Hokage telling him about Zabuza and Haku. This way when they arrive back at the leaf village, no one would attack the rogue ninja. As the group continued on with their journey back, the younger ninja's were talking with each other about various things. The trip seemed to go much easier as the three demons didn't bother with changing their forms since they saw no need to. Haku seemed to get along well with the two young demons and Sakura as the three genin made him feel welcomed and a part of their group.

Once they arrived at the leaf village gates they saw two Anbu waiting for them. A female wearing a cat mask (Yugao Uzuki) and a male wearing a bear mask (Tenzo/Yamato).

"Welcome back Team Seven and company. For security purposes, we need to place the two rogues in cuffs until we get to the Hokage tower." stated the bear Anbu. Both rogues understood as they allowed the Anbu to place them in cuffs as the group made their way towards the Hokage tower. The Anbu knocked on the door as Sarutobi told them to enter. The group entered the room to find the Onikuma sitting at his desk with an Anbu male who wore a dolphin mask (Iruka Umino) mask standing beside him.

 **"Thank you Bear and Cat. You can both remove those cuffs now."** stated the bear demon. The two Anbu did as they were told. **"Dolphin was informing me what he had found out through his investigation. Your claims about the Mizukage is doing to those who possess a kekki genkai rings true. Ever since your betrayal, there has been an internal war with Yagura trying to get the Mizukage out of office. You are more than welcome to return back to the mist village and help out with the war. Or you and Haku are welcome to stay here in the leaf village and become ninja of the leaf. So what is your decision?"** asked Sarutobi.

Zabuza looked at Haku as he knew the young teen will follow him whatever decision that he made. Zabuza felt it was unfair to Haku to drag him back to the mist to participate in a war against the Mizukage.

"I want to allow Haku a chance to live a normal life so I would like to stay here in this village with him. I also want to officially adopt Haku as my son." replied Zabuza. Tears lined Haku's eyes as he always felt that Zabuza only saw him as a weapon. But it turned out that Zabuza didn't think of Haku in that way at all.

 **"That can be easily arranged. Now we have to arrange for a place for you both to live until you can complete missions to get your own place. I will also have to appoint an Anbu to follow you both around for a week during a trial period."**

"Lord Hokage, I will be willing to watch over Zabuza and Haku during the week as we have plenty of room on the Uchiha grounds." stated Itachi. Zabuza's eyes widened at the Tengu's proposal.

 **"Are you certain that is alright Itachi?"** asked Sarutobi. The Tengu nodded his head yes. Zabuza bowed his head to the Tengu.

"I will be forever in your debt Uchiha along with Team Seven for risking their lives to help a rogue like me." stated Zabuza as Haku also began to bow his head towards the older Tengu and Team Seven.

 **"Think nothing of it Zabuza."** replied both Itachi and Kakashi in unison.

With the arrangement in place, after the week was over with. Zabuza and Haku will be recognized as leaf ninja. Both Haku and Zabuza turned in their mist village headbands to the Onikuma. Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi showed the two rogues around the village before leading them to their new home for the time being. Once Zabuza and Haku got settled in the village and performed some missions to earn money, the two former rogues would find their own place to live in and become fully recognized ninja of the leaf village. Both Zabuza and Haku will begin their new life within the leaf village and earning a new name for themselves regardless of their past.

Next Chapter….

Chunin exams


	14. chunin exams

Chapter Thirteen: chunin exams 

A month had passed since Team Seven's mission to the wave. Things seemed to return back to normal as Zabuza and Haku became ninja of the leaf. Itachi taught the two about the various demon races that lived in the village. They also learned about the ranking system arranged by the demons. Zabuza was ranked as an Alpha while Haku was ranked as a Beta. Both former mist ninja seemed to adjust well in the leaf as they became full ninja as they were recognized throughout the leaf village. Zabuza made friends with Anko Mitarashi and Ibiki Morino as Zabuza was offered job and position within the Torture and Interrogation Squad.

Kakashi had meet his team at their training grounds as he had the forms for them all to compete in the upcoming chunin exams.

"I believe that you all have what it takes to become chunin as you all have come really far. Especially you Sakura, as you are no longer the same fan girl who used to fawn over and obsess over Sasuke. I am so proud to be your sensei as I look forward to see if any of you can become chunin. Especially you Naruto, as it will mean that your closer to achieving your dream to become Hokage." A bright smile crossed Naruto's face as you could tell that he was hyped up about the upcoming chunin exams as he hoped to see Gaara. He missed the Tanuki omega whom was his first and only friend.

The day came as Team Seven entered the ninja academy with their slips in hand. When they reached the second level, the group could see two ninja in a genjustu disguise making some of the ninja think that they were trying to stop them from going into the room that read 301. Team Seven managed to get past the group heading up to the third level. They found their sensei waiting for them outside the classroom that was holding the chunin exams.

"I am proud that you all have managed to make it past the first obstacle. From here on, your trials are going to get much harder. But I have faith that you will managed to push through it in order to achieve your dreams." Kakashi stated as he moved out of the way allowing his team to enter the room.

Team Seven entered the classroom to find ninjas from the other ninja villages as they all ranged in various ages. All of the rookies from the leaf village were participating in the exams. Naruto could see a familiar red head with the tail and ears of a raccoon.

 **"Gaara!"** Naruto called out as he ran up to hug the omega. Gaara returned the hug.

 **"It's good to see you Naruto as it seems that you and Sasuke have mated and you have earned several tails."** stated Gaara causing Naruto to blush.

 **"Yeah... Have you had any potential mates yet?"** asked Naruto causing Gaara to shake his head no.

 **"Demons are very rare in the sand so, there is a chance that I will never truly find your mate eventually."** replied Naruto.

"All right listen up you maggots! I am your proctor for the first part of the chunin exams Ibiki Morino. I want you all to come up and turn in your forms. You will receive a number which matches a seat in this room. All of the ninja did as instructed as none of team members where together. In front of the genin was a piece of paper. "You will be given one hour to answer the nine questions in front of you and just before the time is up, I will ask you the tenth and final question. You will all start with 100 points. If you are caught cheating that two points will be taken away from you. If you are caught cheating five times everyone on your team is disqualified and will be asked to leave. There will be chunin watching you while you take the exam." Ibiki stated as a couple of chunin waved their hands. Ibiki then he glanced at the clock. "Your time starts now!"

The genin flipped the test over to find that the questions were next to impossible to answer unless you were extremely smart. So, most of the ninja had to result in cheating but, the key to passing was not to get caught. Some of the ninja mostly the demons were able to do it without getting caught as they used their keen sight and hearing. Other ninja's used their tools and/or jutsu's . Fourty-Five minutes had passed as the numbers had dwindled down but Ibiki wanted to cut their numbers down even more.

"Before I ask the tenth and final question, be aware that it is a pass or fail question. If you choose to answer the question and get it wrong, you are not allowed to take the exams ever again. If you choose to forfeit, this will also disqualify the rest of your team. You will not be able to hear the question but if you chose to resign, you and your team are allowed to come back and try again next year." Ibiki stated. With the option in play teams began to resign. Ibiki's goal was to cut as many teams as possible. The tenth question was an imitation tactic to see if the genin were truly ready and willing to become chunin.

With ten minutes remaining on the clock Ibiki looked over to see about sixty people remained. Most of the ninja seemed anxious to hear the tenth question. No other contestants seemed to budge.

"Congratulations... You all pass!" stated Ibiki causing some of the ninjas to roar out wondering about the tenth question. Ibiki explained that the true purpose of this test was to gather information without getting caught and to see if they were willing to risk everything. He showed them all the scars that he had on his head from being interrogated by enemies while on missions. "There will be times that you will have to risk your life to prevent information from falling into enemy hands and to gain information from your enemies without getting caught."

Suddenly the window by Ibiki shattered as a blur shot into the room. A female with spiky purple hair stood in front of Ibiki with a sign that read "The sexy and single Anko Mitarashi has arrived!"

"All right everyone... I am the proctor for the second part of the exam, Anko Mitarashi!" You could hear a pin drop or crickets chirping with how quite the room got after Anko's introduction.

"You are early Anko." growled Ibiki as he pulled down the banner. Anko looked at the remaining students as she let a soft whistle.

"It seems you are losing your touch." stated Anko.

"What can I say? It seems that we have a good group of candidates this year." replied Ibiki.

"Well by the time I am done with them. I will have these numbers cut in half." Anko replied with a smirk stretched across her face. "All right listen up... Everyone is to meet me at Training grounds 44 in one hour. Anyone who is late is disqualified!"

Next chapter…

Forest of death


	15. Forest of Death

Chapter Fourteen: Forest of Death

All of the ninja's were standing in front of Training Grounds 44. To those who live in the leaf village, they knew it as the Forest of Death. A timer went off as Anko looked to see that all of 60 participating ninja were accounted for. Anko nodded head as some of the school kids from the ninja academy began to hand out forms to the groups.

"What you are currently being handed out is wavers stating that the leaf village is not responsible for any injuries or even deaths should you chose to continue on with the chunin exams." stated Anko. "Welcome everyone to Training Grounds 44 or for those of us who live here come to know it as the Forest of Death. This part of the exam will be a survival of the fittest as your task will be to gather scrolls and to make it to the center tower within five days time. If anyone of your teams dies, then you will be disqualified. And you can not open up the scrolls until you reach the tower. Each time will be given either a Heaven scroll or an Earth scroll. Your team will have to obtain the other scroll by any way possible in order to pass." stated Anko. A tent was set up this way the teams had no idea what scroll other teams had received.

After the teams had filled out the wavers they were to turn them into the tent and receive their scroll. Team Seven got an Earth scroll as they were told to go to Gate 15.

 **"Naruto... I want for you to take point as I know that you know this forest pretty well."** stated Sasuke. Naruto nodded his head that he understood. **"If we get separated for any reason, you both know the password."** Team Seven had come up with a password before the chunin exams because there could be ninja whom could disguise themselves as members of their team. It was a word that no one besides their members of their team would know. The guards unlocked the gates before them.

"At the sound of the buzzer the gates will open and you will have five days to obtain the scroll that you need and to reach the center tower in order to pass. Good luck to all of you." Anko stated over a speaker system. The buzzer went off as all the gates flew open as all the participating ninja ran in heading for the forest.

Naruto lead the way for his team as he knew several places that would be good to ambush other teams as he also knew where the tower laid from the times when he used to come to this forest to hide from the villagers. Once they were far enough in, they could hear screams echo out into the forest. Either other teams found them or they encountered the rather insects that live within the forest. Team Seven stopped as Sasuke pulled out wireless communication devices handing them to his team. They were preprogrammed for when they did missions. Team Seven slipped the devices on doing a quick radio check. Sasuke knew that if he flew up to the tree tops, that the other teams will know their location. So Sasuke silently called out to the birds in the area asking them for their help and to become his eyes. The birds answered Sasuke's call giving him a view of the area through their eyes.

 **"There are a couple of teams close by. We should attack them and hopefully they will have the scroll that we need."** Sasuke stated in a low voice. Naruto and Sakura nodded their heads that they understood as they followed Sasuke where the closest team was at. When they got close enough, Naruto held up his hand stopping his team from advancing. **"What is it Naruto?"** asked Sasuke.

 **"Their scent is all over the place. They may have set up some traps."** replied Naruto. Naruto could see a small fox coming out of its home.

 ***I think that we may have a way to set off those traps. Naruto... Give me control for a minute so I can ask the fox for its help.*** Kurama told Naruto.

Naruto did as the nine tails asked as soft grunts, growls, yips, and barks came out of the Kitsune's mouth. The fox nodded its head as it snuck its way into the area. Kurama gave Naruto back control as Team Seven watched the fox as it crept into the area. Suddenly a kunai came whipping out startling the young fox as it sprung several traps. A group of three ninja pounced on the fox as they wore headbands from the cloud village. They caught the fox preventing it from setting off more traps.

"Damn stupid fox." growled one of the males.

"Well its your fault for throwing the kunai at it and startling it!" snapped the female.

"Let's reset the traps before a team shows up catching us off guard." replied the other male.

That is when Team Seven pounced as they dashed into the area quickly striking before the other team could respond. Quickly either knocking out their opponents or Sasuke using his Sharingan to knock them out. Team Seven searched their belongings to find the scroll that they were looking for which they seemed to be in luck as the cloud team seemed to have a Heaven scroll. Naruto helped the fox by treating its wounds as Kurama thanked the fox for its help. Once Team Seven had secured the scroll they needed, Naruto lead them to the tower carefully avoiding any other teams that would attack them. When they got to the center tower, a riddle waited for them to solve which required them to use the scrolls. Opening both scrolls at the same time caused a person to be summoned telling the group that they had passed as they were the second fastest team to complete mission.

"Who was the first team?" Sakura asked Iruka.

"Gaara's team from the sand." replied the teacher. He was so proud that two omega's had made it this far in the chunin exams. Little did anyone realize that a threat would attack their village striking at the Jinchuriki.

Next chapter…

Threats and preliminaries


	16. threats to the village

Author Notes: hey there readers... I could use your help once again. I need for a ninja jonin level or stronger to help train Gaara to become stronger. I need what this persons name, looks like, personality, village they are from, strength, jutsu known, the abilities of the jutsu, and if they possess any additional skills (kekkei genkai). This will help me out greatly in the up coming chapter. They could be either from the leaf, sand, mist, or even the wave village. I will give credit to the person whom creates this character as they will appear in several chapters, I'm not sure when but, they will become a part of the story in the future. You either can give me the information in a message or through your review. Thanks!

Chapter Fifteen: threat to the village

Sarutobi sat in his office doing his never-ending job of paperwork. He noticed that a white snake had come slithering into the room from under the crack between the door and the floor. The snake made its way over towards Sarutobi's desk.

"I have come with a message from my master." hissed the snake as it then coughed up a scroll. Sarutobi bent over taking the scroll from the snake as the old bear demon allowed the snake to wrap its self around Sarutobi's claws. Sarutobi placed the snake on his desk as he then ran his claws through a series of hand signs unsealing the scroll. The Onikuma began to read the message finding that it was from one of his students whom was undercover in a group that called themselves the Akatsuki. The group contained many S-Rank rogue ninja from the various ninja villages. This group has made attacks on certain ninja's whom held the tailed beasts within them. It was thanks to what Zabuza had said about the Mizukage that brought it to his attention. Yagura used to be a very kind and gentle soul whom changed rather suddenly after a visit from a man dressed in a black cloak with red clouds on it. The same symbol that Sarutobi learned belong to the Akatsuki. It was known to most of the ninja villages that the Mizukage was a Jinchuriki.

Sarutobi sent two jonin undercover and whom was skilled in breaking genjutsu spells to find out what happened to the Mizukage. The two jonin was Itachi Uchiha and team eight's captain Kurenai Yuhi. Itachi of course went in a human disguise. According to the Tengu when they got back to the village that whomever placed the genjutsu spell on Yagura had the same presence as the Uchiha but, it seemed that this person had lost some of his demonic powers. Thanks to the two jonin, they had broke the genjutsu spell that was placed on Yagura. To thank the leaf village for breaking the spell, Yagura pardoned Zabuza of his crimes and made peace as well as an alliance with the leaf village. But Zabuza chose to stay in the leaf village as it had now become his and Haku's home as they had become used to the village and everyone who lived there. The former rogue didn't want to move Haku away from the one place that they have come to call home. The Onikuma had learned from Minato just before his death that a masked man was solely responsible for what happened on October tenth. According to Jiraiya's spy network, the same masked man is believed to run and control the Akatsuki. This masked man called himself Madara Uchiha. But the old bear demon knew that it was next to impossible as this person didn't have some of the same attributes that all Tengu had meaning this being didn't have the Tengu wings.

Orochimaru's letter told Sarutobi that the Akatusuki plan to attack during the chunin exams to get two of the Jinchuriki. The Onikuma knew that the two they were after was Gaara the one tail and Naruto the nine tails.

"It seems that the Akatsuki have found a way to remove the tailed beasts from those whom have been bounded with their Biju. Either way it will result in the death of the Jinchuriki host. For those whom are bonded with their Biju, it could possibly result in killing the tailed beast." stated Orochimaru in the letter. All of the sanin were once Sarutobi's students and the god parents of Naruto Uzumaki. Jiraiya had a vast spy network and was working on his books that caused him to be away from the village. Tsunade worked in the leaf village hospital as she hasn't seen Naruto since after he had been taken in by the Uchiha and mated with Sasuke. Orochimaru chose to go undercover as the rumor around the village was that he was caught doing some illegal experimentations and fled the village to avoid being captured. Only the hokage knew the truth behind his student allowed the villagers to believe in the rumors.

Orochimaru's letter caused some concern in Sarutobi as he didn't know how strong or powerful these Akatsuki were or even what they are capable of. All he knew was that they are S-Ranked rogues in the bingo book listed for criminals.

 **"Tell Orochimaru thank you for the message and the warning. See if its possible for him to get more information on the members and their abilities."** Sarutobi stated to the snake. The summoned creature nodded its head before the snake then vanished in a puff of smoke returning back either to its summoner or to the realm from which it was summoned from. **"Bear..."** stated Sarutobi. An Anbu wearing a bear mask (Yamato/Tenzo) appeared before the third hokage. **"Go to the tower in the forest of death and bring me both Gaara and Naruto Uzumaki."**

"Yes sir." replied the Anbu as he vanished in a swirl of leaves. The Onikuma hoped that they could make both Naruto and Gaara strong enough before the Akatsuki could strike.

The bear Anbu had come back with the two demons that he was asked to get.

 **"Thank you Bear."** stated the hokage as the bear Anbu nodded his head as he quickly left the office allowing the bear demon to speak to the two demons in private. **"Sorry to summon you both while you are competing in the chunin exams. But I have received some information from a valuable source that a group of rogue ninjas' are coming to attack the village. They are after the tailed beasts that you both hold."** stated Sarutobi. Both Gaara and Naruto could feel and hear their tailed beasts snarl low and deep from inside their mindscapes. **"According to my source, it is the same masked man that attack on the night that you were born Naruto."** A deep snarling growl arose from Naruto. His eyes transformed into those of Kurama's as his whisker marks became broader. The information that the old bear demon didn't sit well with the nine tails as he took control of his host.

 **"Him again... That damn bastard doesn't know when to give up. He does know that with Shukaku and I bonded a part of our Jinchuriki, that it will be impossible to rip us out of our hosts."** stated Kurama through Naruto. The third hokage didn't seem phased when the fox demon spoke through his host.

 **"According to my inside source, they may have found a way to separate you both from your hosts. I have asked them to get some more information on the individuals in this group and what they are capable of. In the meantime,... I want to begin to have you both train with your hosts while I summon ninja's whom are strong enough to help you both get stronger. This group is supposed to strike during the chunin exams. I believe that they will strike during the final rounds."** Sarutobi told them both.

 **"Don't worry Sarutobi. We will be more than ready as they will find that we aren't as easy to get a hold of."** replied Kurama as he then retreated back into Naruto's mindscape allowing the blonde Kitsune's eyes and whiskers to return back to normal.

 **"Bear..."** stated Sarutobi as the bear Anbu returned back into the room. **"Please bring these two back to the tower in the forest of death. When you return back here, I have a special mission that I need for you to complete for me."**

"Yes... Lord Hokage."

Next Chapter….

The preliminary round


	17. OC character information

Author notes: special thanks to angela292929 on wattpad for her character. The creator allowed me to change a few things about their character with their permission

 **Name** : Angel Hyuchi (blend of Hyūga and Uchiha)

 **Appearance** : long dark purple hair that almost looks black, onyx eyes, Fair Caucasian skin

 **Race:** hybrid of Tengu and Kirin. Known as a chimera or Winged Kirin

 **Demonic appearance:** single deer-like horn in the middle of their forehead, fish scales under their eyes going across and down their cheeks, long dragon tail with a fur tuff, ox-like legs for feet, pointed human ears, retractable fangs and claws, large black bird wings coming out of their back

 **Parents:** Aiki Hyuga and Jacob Uchiha. Both are dead

 **Personality:** often swears but only when she's in a bad mood, energetic when it comes to training and missions, other times she's lazy but not too lazy not to do anything

 **Likes:** matchmaking, training, going on missions, ramen and dango's, creating poisons and antidotes

 **Dislikes:** fan girls, the civilian council, some of the villagers whom view her as an abomination

 **Special abilities:** Byakugan, all Hyūga techniques, Sharingan, all Uchiha techniques, genjutsu, stronger with earth, wind, and fire type justu

 **Justus known** : ByakuSharingan (mix of Byakugan and Sharingan)  
Gentle Fist  
Eight Trigrams, 128 palms, 64 palms, vacuum palm, vacuum palm wall  
Earth release: earth style wall, earth dragon bullet, earth spear  
Wind release: drilling air bullet, drilling air bullet pellet, air bullets, gale palm  
Fire release: dragon fire, great dragon fire, fireball, Phoenix sage fire  
(Later on will gain the Mangekyo Sharingan, Susanoo, and Amaterasu)

 **Background:** born as a union between a Uchiha and Hyūga, Angel was view as an abomination because she was a perfect blend of both of her clans and had abilities that both of her clan possessed. Her parents left the village to raise Angel away from the leaf this way she didn't tormented by the villagers. When Angel was a young teen her parents went back to the village to get her registered to become a genin. Both were killed the night when the Kyuubi attacked the village. Since not hearing back from her parents and not knowing that they died, Angel went to the closest ninja village which was the sand to become a genin. At a young age, Angel rose to the ranks quickly and became a jonin of the sand village but often uses a genjutsu to hide her true appearance. The Kazekage is the only one who knows what she truly is after she meet Gaara when he was still a small Tanuki. She learned from the Kazekage what happened to her parents and the truth about Gaara. She learned that only two Tengu are still alive along with most of the Hyūga Clan. Angel made contact with Sarutobi allowing the Onikuma to know of her existence and to summon her back home if the need ever arose. She is summoned back to the leaf to help train Gaara


	18. the preliminary rounds

Chapter Sixteen: the preliminary rounds

After Naruto and Gaara returned to the tower within the forest of death, both Shukaku and Kurama pulled their hosts into their mindscapes to begin their training. The began with teaching their hosts how to use their chakra. For Gaara it was easier considering both he and Shukaku possessed the same type of chakra nature of earth and wind. It was much harder for Naruto because of the number of tails Kurama possessed and the vast difference in their chakra natures. Naruto mainly wind and fire chakra (yes, I know that Naruto doesn't possess fire chakra but because Kitsune's possess fire attacks, I made it as a part of his chakra nature) while Kurama possessed yin and yang chakra. So, the older Kitsune began to work with Naruto on hand to hand combat as he came up with a way for Naruto to pull him from out of the mindscapes. Kurama allowed a scroll to appear before Naruto.

 **"Kurama what is this?"**

 **"The first ever fox summoning contract. Before I was sealed away, I had children as they exist out in the world. I got a hold of some my children and grandchildren creating a one of a kind summoning contract. They want to meet you and are willing to help out in any way that they can."** stated Kurama.

 **"So, what do I have to do?"** asked Naruto. Kurama opened up scroll which had details about the contract and a list of names included Kurama's. There were eleven names that Naruto didn't recognize.

 **"First bite into your finger drawing some blood and sign your name. After you sign your name place your fingerprints from each finger under your name."** stated Kurama. Naruto did as instructed Kurama had instructed as he signed his name. Kurama taught Naruto the hand signs as he allowed Naruto to practice them before he allowed to summon them from beyond the mindscape.

*Naruto my kids are able to shapeshift their forms as they all of will look much like you do right now. So, you might to summon them when no one is around. To summon me, you have to pump some of my chakra and call out my name.* Kurama told his host.

Finally, by the fifth day about half of the teams remained. Sarutobi stood with the team captains of the leaf behind him. The team captains for the other passing teams to his left and the proctors for the exams to his right.

 **"Congratulations on everyone who made it this far. Since there is still a lot of people left, we are going to do a preliminary round to see who moves on to the final rounds. First let me explain the reason for the chunin exams. It is to booster relations with other villages. And to prevent wars between the various nations. Now not everyone will become a chunin so don't feel bad if you don't become a chunin right away. Your captains and village can promoteyou even after the exams. Now before we begin with the match ups, is there anyone here who wishes to resign?"** Only one person bothered to raise their hand as they were far too injured to continue on. Sarutobi could sense everyone else's determination as they didn't back down from the challenge before them. **"Alright then... Let's begin!"** Sarutobi stated after the injured ninja left the arena. The old bear demon nodded his head to the proctors. The proctor whom stepped forth was known far and wide.

"All right you maggots. I am the proctor for this round Zabuza Momochi. During these matches the only way that you can move on is if you knock out your opponent, kill them, or they surrender and admit defeat. For the demons competing, you are not allowed to use your demonic powers. This is a test on your ninja capabilities and skills. If you are caught using your demonic powers, you will be disqualified. Now that you all understand the rules, let's begin!" a board appeared behind Zabuza as it began to run through the names until it landed on Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado. "Will Sasuke and Yoroi remain on the arena floor. The rest of you can go up to the observation deck to watch until your name is called."

The arena floor was cleared out as the only people remained was Sasuke, Yoroi, and Zabuza.

 ***You better win this Sasuke!*** Naruto stated telepathically to his mate.

 ***I plan on it!*** replied the Tengu.

"You both understand the rules?" asked Zabuza. Both Yoroi and Sasuke nodded their heads as Sasuke folded his wings behind his back. Both shifted their weight into fighting stances. "Ready?... Begin!" stated Zabuza ask he leapt out of the way. Sasuke leapt back as he activated his _Sharingan_ while Yoroi charged forward. Sasuke's eyes could see a strange chakra surrounding Yoroi's hands. When the two collided, Sasuke could feel his chakra being drained. Sasuke managed to kick back putting some distance between him and Yoroi.

 **'I won't be able to rely on my chakra and I can't use my demonic powers. I guess that I will have to rely on my fighting capabilities.'** Sasuke thought to himself.

"Give it up. You already know that you can't win!" stated Yoroi.

 **"It ain't over yet!"** replied Sasuke with a wild grin on his face. Sasuke moved quickly vanishing from Yoroi's sight before suddenly appearing behind the older teen. Sasuke kicked Yoroi into the air as he leapt up hiding behind the older human.

 _"Shadow Dancing Leaf?"_ questioned Yoroi.

 **"Not quite as this is a technique that I came up with!** _ **Lion's Barrage**_ **!"** Sasuke stated as he kicked Yoroi several times before slamming the human back down to the ground.

"Yoroi is knocked out cold. The winner of the match is Sasuke Uchiha!" announced Zabuza.

Team Seven cheered loudly as the medics came to get Yoroi off the floor. Sasuke opened up his wings flying up to the balcony as the board began to go through the names. It landed on Zaku Abumi vs Shino Aburame. The Tsuchigumo and the human from the sound village made their way down to the arena floor. Both of Zaku's arms were in a cast as this made the spider demon question on just how the human planned to fight. The spider demon could hear a very light hum that seemed to come from Zaku's arms.

"Are you both ready?" Zabuza asked as they both nodded their heads. "Begin!" Shino leapt back away from Zaku as he laughed at the spider demon.

"Sorry... But you are a dead bug!" yelled out Zaku as he brought his arms out of the slings. The casts on his arms fell off revealing thousands of holes in is arms.

 **"Technically I am not a bug, but an arachnid."**

"Arachnid... bug... spider... I don't care. You are dead to me!" replied Zaku. When he tried to activate his sound cannons, it failed.

 **"Sorry but I already won this match."** replied Shino as he snapped his fingers. Small bugs began to pop out of the holes in Zaku's arms.

"What the hell?" asked Zaku in shock.

 **"Those are special insects that my clan holds within special webs. Parasitic insects love to feed on chakra."** stated Shino. Zaku let out a scream before a horde of insects swarmed all over the sound ninja.

"Winner of the match is Shino Aburame."

The board ran through the names landing on Kankuro vs Misumi Tsurugi. Both men came down once the arena floor was cleared.

"Both opponents ready?" asked Zabuza. Both nodded their heads. "Begin!" Kankuro took off a large object that was on his back placing it on the ground.

"Let me do you a favor and end this quickly." stated Kankuro with a smirk on his face.

"Not if I end it first!" replied Misumi as he charged at Kakuro throwing a punch. The sand ninja blocked it only to have Misumi's arm snake around Kankuro's body. Misumi began to snake his body around Kankuro holding the sound ninja in a bind causing Kankuro to drop the object that he was holding onto. "Don't bother struggling because the more you struggle, the tighter I squeeze. I could break your neck if I wanted too. Why don't you give up?" Kankuro didn't reply causing Misumi to break his neck. Suddenly you could hear the sound of what sounded like glass breaking as Kankuro's head turned completely around. Wooden arms snaked out wrapping around Misumi as the thing that was holding him wasn't Kankuro but rather his puppet. The real Kankuro revealed himself to be within the object that was on the floor.

"I guess now it is my turn." stated Kankuro as the puppet tightened its hold on Misumi.

"Stop... I give!" yelled out Misumi before he passed out.

"Cause his opponent can no longer continue, the winner of the match is Kakuro."

The arena floor was cleared off as the board began to go through the names. It landed on Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka.

"Go get them Sakura!" stated Naruto as his teammate went down to the arena floor. The ape-like girl leapt down from the observation deck landing on the arena floor. Sakura made her way down as she faced off against her best friend.

"Both opponents ready?" asked Zabuza as the two girls nodded their heads. "Then begin!" Both Sakura and Ino leapt back as the two girls took their headbands off tying them around their foreheads. The two girls then charged at one another throwing punches and kicks. Ino held back some of her strength as she knew that if she used her normal strength, she could hurt Sakura. The two girls leapt back as they both reached for their shuriken and began to throw them at one another. Neither seemed to make any head way during their combat. But Ino had a ninja wire attacked to one of her shuriken as it wrapped around Sakura tying up the human girl.

 _ **"Mind Body Switch!"**_ called out the Satori as her mind transferred into Sakura's. Ino planned to use her clan's technique to make Sakura forfeit the match. Sakura somehow managed to break free of Ino's control. The two girls then charged at one another both punching each other in the face with all of their strength resulting in a double knock out.

"Both Ino and Sakura have been knocked out so, both girls do not move on."

Both Kakashi and Asuma came to collect the unconscious girls as the board behind Zabuza began to go through the names. This time landing on Tenten vs Temari. Both girls came down smiling.

"Both opponents ready?" asked Zabuza as the girls nodded their heads. "Begin!" Tenten jumped back away from Temari as she used her scrolls to unseal various weapons throwing them all at Temari. Temari swung her large object that she held revealing it to be a fan. Only one dot was shown.

"By the time that I open this up and reveal all three moons, I will have won this match!" stated Temari.

"It ain't over yet!" replied Tenten as she took out two small scrolls placing them on the ground. _"Twin Rising Dragons!"_ yelled out Tenten as she leapt into the air with the scrolls unraveling. With a touch of her hand over the kanji on the scroll caused a weapon to unseal. Tenten caused a rain of weapons to desend upon Temari. Temari kicked open her fan causing wind to pick up protecting her from the rain of weapons. Tenten wasn't done just yet as she landed leaping back into the air pulling on ninja string that was attached to all of the ninja weapons. The ninja weapons flew up before Tenten directed them back down at Temari. The sand ninja blew them all away as her jutsu caused Tenten to fly back into a wall knocking the leaf ninja out cold.

"Winner by knock out is Temari of the sand."

The board behind Zabuza began to go through the names as the medics came to pick up the unconscious Tenten while Temari made her way back up to the observation deck. This time it landed on Shikamaru Nara vs Kin Tsuchi. The Hakutaku sighed softly to himself as he made his way down to the arena floor.

"Both opponents ready?" asked Zabuza. The swordsman didn't get a reply as he leapt away from the two ninja. "Begin!" Shikamaru unleashed a long sigh once again.

 **"This is gonna be such a drag."** he moaned.

"Come on and take this match seriously!" growled Kin as she threw some senbons at Shikamaru. The demon dodged causing the needles to imbed into the wall behind him. Suddenly Shikamaru collapsed onto one knee. Attached to the senbons was bells which made a high pitch sound causing Shikamaru to see multiple of his opponent. "Give it up boy cause you aren't going to win." Kin didn't notice that Shikamaru had stretched his shadow along the wire connecting him to his opponent.

 **"Sorry but this match is already over.** _ **Shadow Imitation**_ **."** stated Shikamaru as his shadow stretched out showing that he had Kin caught in his jutsu. Shikamaru reached for his shuriken as he threw them causing Kin to copy and do the same. When he dodged so did Kin but she was closer to the wall knocking herself out.

"Winner by knock out is Shikamaru Nara."

The medics came to get Kin off the arena floor as Shikamaru made his way back up to the observation deck. The board began to shuffle through the names before landing on Kiba Inuzuka vs Naruto Uzumaki. The Ookami let out a loud howl before he leapt off the observation deck down onto the arena floor.

 **"Good luck Naruto!"** stated Sasuke as he quickly kissed his mate on the cheek. **"You better win this!"** the alpha whispered into Naruto's fox ears. Naruto made his way down to the arena floor.

"Are the opponents ready?" asked Zabuza.

 **"You better not hold back Kiba."** stated Naruto.

 **"I wasn't planning on it!"** replied Kiba.

"Begin!" yelled out Zabuza as he leapt out of the way. Both Naruto and Kiba shook hands before leaping away from each other. Both Kiba and Naruto made a single hand sign.

 _ **"Beast Mimicry: Four Legs Technique!"**_ called out Kiba.

 _ **"Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_ called out Naruto as he created ten clones. To the untrained eye, you couldn't tell the real Naruto from a clone. Even those with a doujutsu had a hard time figuring out which one was real from the fakes. Even Kiba's keen nose couldn't tell the difference. Kiba rushed in attacking the clones having them all go up in a puff of smoke that hindered Kiba's vision. _**"Fire Release: Fireballs!"**_ growled out Naruto as flaming fireballs rained down at Kiba whom was trapped in the smoke cloud. Kiba clicked his tongue when he finally noticed the strange smell of the smoke.

 **'Shit! This smoke is flammable!'** cursed Kiba as the fire ignited the smoke creating a loud explosion. Kiba howled in pain as his fur was singed and he was knocked out due to the blast. As the smoke cleared, Zabuza couldn't help but to smile.

"Winner by knock out is Naruto Uzumaki!" called out Zabuza. Everyone was shocked that an omega managed to overpower and knock out an alpha. Sasuke was beaming with pride that his mate won.

Once the arena floor was cleared and the medics came to get Kiba, the board behind Zabuza went through the names landing on Gaara vs Rock Lee.

"Yosh... Finally! I get to show everyone what I'm capable of!" stated a young teen dressed in green spandex outfit with a bowl cut hairstyle. He leapt off the balcony landing on the floor as he began to do some stretches. Gaara descended using his sand. Naruto went up towards the Tanuki once he was on the arena floor.

 **"Win this Gaara..."** Naruto stated as the two demons shook hands. Gaara nodded his head as he walked to the center of the arena floor. As Naruto made his way up to the observation deck, he could hear an alpha's deep growl as an alpha's pheromone was released. Gaara not being mated along with Hinata Hyuga went into submission. Everyone looked up to the alpha's on the observation deck as the alpha whom was growling was Neji Hyuga as he glared at the human Beta. Even Naruto whom was mated could feel the effects.

 **"Neji Hyuga... Stand down!"** yelled out a commanding voice. Sarutobi noticed what was happening to the omega demons in the room so, he stepped in to stop what was happening. Neji's alpha presence seemed to lighten up as the alpha himself had no idea why he acted that way. Sasuke went over to his own mate whom clung to the stairs shaking.

 ***It seems that Gaara may have found his mate. The alpha within Neji thought that his own teammate was going to make a move on Gaara.*** Kurama stated towards Naruto while helping him from the mindscape. The human beta helped the Tanuki back onto his feet. The other alpha's did the same to help out the omega's in the room.

 **"Sorry... I don't know what came over me."** Neji apologized bowing his head.

 **"It must be the first time you have set your eyes on your mate that your inner alpha was telling a human beta to back off from claiming your mate."** stated Sarutobi. Neji felt terrible as his alpha instincts also effected his cousin. Neji felt as if he needed to make it up to Hinata and Gaara for his behavior.

Finally after the disturbance, the fight between Gaara and Rock Lee began. Rock Lee for not knowing any jutsu except for taijutsu as he didn't possess any chakra at all. Lee managed to slip past Gaara's sand defenses kicking Gaara up into the air. Bandages wrapped around Gaara's body.

 _"Front Lotus!"_ yelled out Rock Lee as his and Gaara came crashing down to the ground. Gaara cushioned the blow using his Armor of Sand. Sand shot out of Gaara's gourde trying to grab Lee as the spandex wearing ninja jumped out of harms way. Rock Lee then proceeded to take off the weights that were on his legs. When he dropped the weights to the ground, they left a huge creator. _"First Gate of Opening... Open! Second Gate of Healing... Open! Third Gate of Life... Open! Fourth Gate of Pain... Open!"_ yelled out Lee as his body turned red as he seemed to be filled with energy. Rock Lee moved almost twice the speed as he did before beating Gaara to a pulp that his Armor of Sand couldn't protect him. But opening up four of the eight gates took a toll on Lee's body that both he and Gaara collapsed to the ground. Gaara allowed his sand to slither over towards Rock Lee whom tried to crawl away.

 _ **"Desert Prison!"**_ stated Gaara as the sand surrounded Lee keeping the spandex wearing ninja trapped. With a single hand gesture, Gaara could crush Rock Lee. **"Surrender!"** stated Gaara as he flexed his fist allowing the sand to tighten around Rock Lee.

"I give up." stated Lee.

"Winner by forfeit... Gaara of the sand."

Gaara allowed his sand to slither back into his gourde as medics came to get the two ninja clearing the floor for the next match. The board behind Zabuza went through the remaining participants landing on Dosu Kinuta vs Choji Akamichi. As soon as the match began, it seemed to be over just as quickly resulting in a double knock out. Dosu tried to use his sound waves to disable Choji while the rather large Oni tried to use his body weight to roll over Dosu. The two hit the wall hard resulting in the double knock out. This meant the last match pitted two clan members and family against one another. Neji Hyuga vs Hinata Hyuga.

 **"Sorry but I forfeit the match."** stated a soft shy voice. Neji looked at his cousin in shock.

 **"Hinata why?"** he asked.

 **"I don't stand a chance against an alpha let alone I know that I am no match for your skills. I am not strong like Naruto or Gaara."** replied Hinata. The omega Kirin was far too shy and nice in nature as the omega wasn't even the head for her main branch clan as her younger sister took that title. Her parents gave her no choice but to become a ninja in order to stay with the main branch of the clan. The other lower branch members of her clan treated her with the up most respect regardless if she was an omega or not.

"Then the winner of the final match due to forfeit is Neji Hyuga."

Next chapter….

Training with Jiraiya


	19. training with Jiraiya

Chapter Seventeen: training with Jiraiya

After the last match was decided, Sarutobi proceeded to congratulate the winners before he had them pick numbers to find out whom they will face against in the final rounds. Before Sarutobi could announce the results, the cat Anbu appeared behind the Onikuma as she whispered something into the old bear demon's ear. The hokage nodded his head as he told the Anbu something before she vanished as quickly as she appeared.

 **"You will all have a week to train before the final rounds begin. So, I want you all to be at you best. Now onto the match ups. Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga, Kankuro vs Shino Aburame, Temari vs Shikamaru Nara, and Gaara vs Sasuke Uchiha. The winners from those matches will move on to face one another until we are down to the final two contestants. I want to wish you all good luch as I will see you all within one week."** stated Sarutobi as he dismissed everyone. Before he left the arena, the Onikuma went up towards Naruto and Gaara. **"I want for you both to come to the hokage tower as I have the people whom will be training you both there. I am very proud of how far you both have come regardless of your status."** he stated before leaving. Neji approached Gaara bowing his head in shame for his earlier behavior. While Gaara and Neji talked, Naruto went over towards Sasuke whom was taking with Kakashi. When Naruto approached, Sasuke quickly turned hugging his mate.

 **"I am so happy that you made it. Not that I had any doubt mind you. So, do you have any clue whom will be training you?"** asked Sasuke.

 **"No... I am going to meet them at the hokage tower. How about you?"**

 **"Itachi and Kakashi will be working with me during this week. So, I guess that I will see you at home later on."** replied Sasuke as he quickly kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Both Naruto and Gaara headed towards the tower wondering whom Sarutobi arranged to train them during this week. Whomever Sarutobi arranged to train them must be very strong as it seemed that the hokage had faith that these people could make both Gaara and Naruto strong enough within a weeks time. The two demons knocked on the door once they arrived at the hokage tower.

 **"Enter!"** called out Sarutobi. Both Naruto and Gaara entered the office to find a human with long spikey white hair whom smelled like frogs. While the other was the very first ever chimera as she was a cross between a Kirin and a Tengu. Something about this chimera seemed familiar to Gaara. **"Thank you both for coming. Allow me to introduce you to the ones whom will be training you. Gaara, you may not recognize her in true form but this is Angel Hyuchi."** Gaara's eyes widened considerably.

 **"Hello Gaara."** stated Angel.

 **"But I thought that you were human. And why are you wearing a leaf headband?"** asked Gaara in shock.

 **"It is because I am originally from the leaf village. I had used a genjutsu to hide my true appearance because most humans and even demons frown on mixed races. And being from two very powerful clans with all of their abilities didn't help things."** replied Angel.

 **"Angel was born from a union of a Hyuga and Uchiha as she is what most would call a chimera."** stated Sarutobi.

 **"But I prefer to be called a Winged Kirin."** added Angel.

 **"Anyways... Gaara you will be working with Angel while Naruto you will be working with..."**

"The world famous Toad Sannin... Jiraiya the great!" stated the spikey haired human.

 ***That's the human who trained your father as he is also your godfather.*** Kurama told Naruto mentally. When Naruto heard this fact, he didn't know whether to be happy to meet his godfather or upset that his godfather chose now to show himself. But a deep low growl told Jiraiya that Naruto wasn't thrilled by the toad sage's antics.

"I suppose that the nine tails told who I was." stated Jiraiya as the smile disappeared from his face. "No words can express how sorry I am Naruto. But I want to make it up to you by training you for the finals. I can also tell you about your parents and what they were like." Naruto sighed softly as he always wondered what kind of people his parents were as Kurama was only able to show Naruto fragments from his memory. And who better than the man whom trained his father before he became hokage and a legend in the leaf village.

 **"I guess that I can forgive you."** Naruto stated causing Jiraiya to smile as the toad sage scooped Naruto up into his arms hugging the Kitsune.

"You won't regret this Kit!" laughed Jiraiya. Naruto could mentally see Kurama face palm at Jiraiya's words.

 ***Why is it that I have a very bad feeling about this?*** Kurama asked mentally. Which caused Naruto to panic with worry if Kurama had a bad feeling about the toad sage training him.

After meeting the people whom will train them, both Naruto and Gaara were told where to meet up with their trainers tomorrow to begin their training. Both demons left the tower wishing the other good luck at the final rounds. Naruto quickly headed home to the Uchiha compound. There where still a lot of humans who sneered at him. But usually he was always with someone to prevent the humans from trying to attack him. Even though Naruto knew how to defend himself, he didn't want to hurt or attack the villagers just because they are blinded by their hate. Naruto hoped that by becoming a chunin and helping defend the village would cause the human villagers to see him in a different light. Naruto also wanted to try out the summoning jutsu that Kurama taught him. He wanted to meet Kurama's children. Naruto wondered what they would be like. Would they like him even though their dad was sealed within him?

 ***Easy Kit as there is no rush. Besides it possibly best that you don't summon me right away.*** Kurama stated mentally.

 ***Why?! I think you would be thrilled to see your family and to stretch out in the real world.*** Naruto stated mentally.

 ***It's not that Naruto. The reason why I don't want you to summon me is because I am not certain how Itachi will react when he sees me.*** replied Kurama. This caused Naruto to be confused. It wasn't like the older Tengu would attack the nine tailed fox. Itachi seemed fine last time when Kurama pulled the Tengu into Naruto's mind scape. Kurama sighed as he could feel Naruto's confusion. ***To put it bluntly, he is my mate.*** Kurama stated. This caused Naruto to stop in his tracks.

 ***How is that possible? You are both Alpha's!***

 ***It's not unheard of in some demon cultures for two Alpha's to be drawn to each other. Just one of them would be dominant while the other would be submissive. I could easily be the submissive and bear Itachi cubs if he wished.***

 ***Do you think Itachi knows?***

 ***I don't think so. He will realize it once I materialize in your world. The problem is that since he and I have both gone for so long without a mate, it may end up triggering us to go into a rut. This could also affect both you and Sasuke.*** explained Kurama. Naruto nodded his head understanding the problem as no doubt the nine tailed fox wanted to set up precautions incase that happened. Naruto continued on his way home as he began to wonder what sort of training Jiraiya was going to give him.

The next morning, Naruto set out to meet up with the toad sage as the sannin as he stood in front of the hot baths. Jiraiya wanted to set a good example by not peaking into the women's side for his "research" as he had no idea what the nine tailed fox told Naurto besides that the sage was his godfather and that he trained his father. He could see the sun kissed blonde Kitsune come running up.

 **"Morning Ero-sannin!"** Naruto stated with a fanged smile. Jiraiya sweat dropped at the name.

"May I ask why you call me that Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.

 **"Cause Kurama says you are a big pervert. He also says you better take training me seriously or he will castrate you."** Naruto replied. Jiraiya couldn't help but to shutter at those words. He figured that the nine tailed fox would find away to actually carry out his threat. Jiraiya was told by Sarutobi the nine tailed fox true name. Plus the fact that Naruto was mated to the Tengu Sasuke Uchiha.

"All right then let's go in so we can begin." replied Jiriaya which caused the Kitsune to look confused.

Jiraiya had Naruto strip down to his boxers as his first task was to teach the Kitsune how to walk on water. Seeing how he had already mastered the tree climbing exercise, with water walking it would give Naruto more control over his chakra which would be useful for the jutsu that Jiraiya wanted to teach the Kitsune. It was one of the jutsu's that his father actually created as Naruto would be the only being whom could perfect it and build upon it. Naruto did as instructed.

"I trust that your sensei went over how to use chakra to climb trees. We are going to do the same thing only with water. This requires a constant stream of chakra to allow you to walk on water." Naruto nodded his head that he understood as he made the hand sign allowing his chakra to pump through his body. The seal that held Kurama in place became visible as it looked more like a tattoo than a seal. Once Naruot had enough chakra, he shakily stepped out onto the hot water. Naruto held onto a pole before he let go and made it several feet before falling in. Naruto let out a loud yelp as he fell into the water causing Jiraiya to laugh. Naruto got back at the toad sage when he shook himself dry next to the sannin. By midnoon, Naruto finally got a handle of water walking. Jiraiya had to give the Kitsune credit as he seemed to learn and adapt quickly. 'No doubt that he will be able to learn his father's jutsu in a couple of days. He definitely takes after Minato in looks besides having Kitsune features. Naruto has Kushina's temperament and his father's quick wit. "Say Naruto... What is your goal?" asked Jiraiya.

 **"Promise not to laugh."** stated Naruto. The toad sage nodded his head yes. **"I want to become the first ever omega hokage. I want to prove everyone that their impression of Kurama is wrong. He was forced to attack the village."** replied Naruto. Jiraiya couldn't help but to smile at Naruto's goal as he ruffled the blonde Kitsune's locks.

"I have a very strong feeling that you may actually achieve that dream Kit. Let's get out of here as I need to pick up a few supplies for the next part of your training."

 **"What sort of training am I going to work on next?"** asked Naruto as his tails wagged in excitement.

"I am going to teach you a jutsu that your father actually created. _The Rasengan_." Jiraiya stated as he showed Naruto the jutsu. Naruto's tails wagged faster as he couldn't wait to begin learning a jutsu created by his father.

Next Chapter…

Family reunion


	20. Kitsune family reunion

**WARNINGS:** the Kitsune's featured for the summoning contract come from various anime, manga, and/or game series. I do not own these characters as all rights belong to the series they come from and their creators.

Chapter Eighteen: family reunion

Four days had passed since Naruto began his training with the toad sage Jiraiya. The sannin took training Naruto very seriously because he didn't want the nine tailed fox that was sealed within Naruto to actually do as he threatened. Naruto much like his father, learned quickly as he perfected the _Rasengan_ within two days. The other two was spent training and adding a chakra element to the _Rasengan_. Jiraiya wanted Naruto to sign the toad contract but, Naruto had to turn him down.

 **"I am sorry Ero-sannin. I already have a summoning contract with Kurama.Â The first ever fox contract."** replied Naruto. Jiraiya frowned at this news but it couldn't be helped. During their training Jiraiya would tell Naruto all about his parents and what kind of people they were.

"I think that they would be proud of how far you have come. I know that you haven't had the easiest life because of what you have sealed within you. But I have feeling that you will prove to everyone just how strong you are and that you and the nine tails are two separate beings." stated Jiraiya. Naruto was in tears hearing this come from his godfather, a man who he viewed as apart of his growing family.

Jiraiya gave Naruto on the fifth day a gift that belonged to his parents. The first was his father's hokage robes and a triple prong kunai that was used for his teleportation jutsu. The triple prong kunai included a sealed scroll that could only be opened by Naruto which gave instructions on how to perform the _Flying Thunder God_ jutsu. From his mom, Naruto got a sealing scroll and how to perform certain seals along a katana. Both of his parents left him an incomplete photo album filled with pictures up until the day that Naruto was born.

"I know that they were excited and couldn't wait until you were born. No one, not even your parents could have imagine what would happen that night." Jiraiya stated. Naruto clutched his gifts as he was in tears.

 **"Thank you Ero-sannin."** Naruto whimpered. Jiraiya pulled the blonde Kitsune into his arms hugging the three tailed fox ninja.

"Just do me proud in the finals of the chunin exams." stated Jiraiya. Naruto pulled away drying his tears before he gave Jiraiya his signature smile.

 **"You better believe it. I am going to give it my all!"**

With two days to rest up before the finals, Naruto felt like it was a good time to summon Kurama and his family. Naruto went to the forest this way he had a place to summon the Kitsune's without drawing a lot of attention. Naruto found a large clearing as he bit into his fingertips drawing blood before running his hand through the hand signs to perform the _summoning_ jutsu.

 _ **"Summoning Jutsu!"**_ called out Naruto as he slammed his hand down on the ground. A summoning circle appeared underneath Naruto's hand as a large plum of smoke erupted. When the smoke cleared Kurama stood in his human from along with eleven Kitsune's as they where mostly teens and adults in age.

 **"Dad... Grandpa...!"** several of them shouted as they tackled Kurama to the ground. Kurama laughed as the eleven Kitsune hugged him laughing along with Kurama.

 **"Alright Kits... I am to see you all again but I want to introduce you to my host."** Kurama stated causing the Kitsune's to get off of him. The eleven Kitsune turned looking at Naruto with confusion in their eyes. Kurama went up to Naruto placing his hand on the teen's shoulder. **"I know that he may not look like it but this is my current host Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. The reason why he looks like us is because of an unseen event that happened during the sealing ceremony. I want you all to treat him with the same respect that you all give to me."** stated Kurama. All eleven Kitsune's nodded their heads as one at a time each of them stepped forth introducing themselves to Naruto.

The first was an adult male with long white hair and silver eyes.

 **"Hello Naruto it's nice to meet you. My name is Tomoe (Kamisama Kiss)."** The next to come up was a young teen with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail.Â He had pointed human eyes instead of fox ears. Fox paws for feet and three tails much like Naruto.

 **"Hey there... I'm Shippo (Inuyasha)!"** he stated with an ecstatic grin on his face as his green eyes shined in delight. Before Shippo could reach to shake Naruto's hand, an adult male with short white hair and nine tails pulled Shippo away. Naruto noticed that this one had two different color eyes. The right was blue while the left was gold.

 **"Don't mind Shippo as he excites easily."** he stated earning a pout from Shippo. **"My name is Soushi Miketsukami (Inu x Boku SS)."** Soushi stepped aside allowing another adult male to step forth as he had long white hair and golden eyes.

 **"I am Yoko Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho). But most just call me Kurama instead of Yoko."** This time a young female stepped forth as she wore clothing similar to a ninja's. Her long blonde hair was tied up into a pony tail as she had green eyes.

 **"I am Yukikaze Panettone (Dog Days). But you can call me Yuki for short. I have a feeling that we are going to be good friends."** Yuki stepped aside allowing an adult male with short white hair and nine tails step forth.Â He had brilliant sky blue eyes.

 **"Hello Naruto. My name is Ginji (Kakuriyo: Bed & Breakfast For Spirits)."** Next to step forth was a young female teen with long blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

 **"My name is Kuugen Tenko (Our Fox Deity) but everyone calls me Kuu for short."** Kuu stepped to the side as another young female stepped forth. She had long pink hair which she wore in pigtails and hazel eyes. Brown fox ears and tails.

 **"Hello Naruto... I am Tamamo no Mae (Fate/Grand Order). Just Tamamo is fine."** Another young female stepped forth as she had long blonde hair with the ends of it black. He ears matched her hair as she had orange eyes.

 **"They call me Xiaomu (Namco x Capcom)!"** she stated holding up two of her fingers in a peace sign.

 **"Xiaomu is just as cheerful as Shippo so I would watch out**." stated an older adult female. She had long white hair which was tied up into a bun as she had golden yellow eyes. Xiaomu stuck her tongue out at the older woman. **"But she means well.Â My name is Kongiku (Muramasa: the demon blade).Â Its an honor to meet you."** Finally another adult female stepped forth as she had black hair, hazel yellow eyes, and nine white tails.

 **"And I am Ahri (League of Legends)."**

Naruto bowed his head towards the eleven Kitsune.

 **"It's nice to meet all of you as I hope that we can all get along as you work with me to protect the people that I care for and the place that I call home."** Naruto stated.

 **"Of course we will Naruto. You are a part of our family now, even if dad wasn't sealed within you."** stated Tomoe bluntly causing Yoko Kurama to slap him in the back of the head.

 **"What my rather impulsive brother says is true.Â You are family now Naruto and we are going to stick with you through thick and thin."** added Yoko Kurama. Yoko's words caused Naruto to break down in tears. The eleven Kitsune gathered around Naruto hugging the youngest member of their family as he cried. Kurama smiled softly as he watched his children and grandchildren comfort Naruto.

Next chapter….

Rut


	21. rut

**WARNINGS:** there will be nudity, hard core sex, swearing, boys kissing and making out in this chapter. If you don't like it don't read it or go elsewhere! You have been warned!

Chapter Nineteen: rut

Naruto spent some time getting to know all of Kurama's children and grandchildren. Each had a special skill or ability that set them apart from each other. But most of them could change their forms to look either completely human or full fox. Much like he could with Kurama, Naruto could speak to all of the Kitsune mentally. Most of them fit under the category of either magic users or fighters. There were some exceptions. After a while Naruto dispelled the summons to head back home.

 ***Naruto once we head home, you should summon me so that I can talk to Itachi.*** stated Kurama.

 ***I thought that you were afraid of causing him to go into a rut which could also effect both me and Sasuke.*** stated Naruto.

 ***Yes... But I took steps to prevent us both from getting pregnant. Plus, with all of the training you did, your powers have increased as you will soon earn your fourth tail. To prevent you from feeling the pain of getting a new tail...***

 ***I understand.*** Naruto replied cutting the older Kitsune off. The first time Naruto gained another tail was during his first heat, the third ripped out while he was enraged over what happened during the mission at the wave. Kurama didn't want Naruto to feel the pain when he gained another tail.

Naruto arrived home to find Sasuke and Itachi were starting to prep and cook dinner.

 **"Hey Naruto... How was training?"** asked Itachi.

 **"Pretty good. I have learned a lot from Ero-sannin as he gave me a few items that once belonged to my parents."** replied Naruto as he placed the stuff down. Itachi and Sasuke couldn't help but to giggle at the nickname Naruto and Kurama gave to Jiraiya. It was no shared secret that Jiraiya was the biggest pervert around. Especially when it came to his trashy novels which Kakashi read like a religious bible and cherished like it was made out of gold. **"Any ways... After dinner, Kurama wants to speak with you Itachi."**

 **"Trust me... He has his reasons."** replied Naruto.

Naruto brought the items Jiraiya gave him to his room before dinner as he changed into a pair of comfortable but junky clothes. If a rut was anything like his heat, he rather have a pair of clothing that he didn't care about. Naruto wanted to warn Sasuke about what might happen but knowing Sasuke, he would tell Itachi. At dinner, the three made light conservation. Naruto told them after the preliminary rounds about the Akatsuki and the attack on the leaf. With both Itachi and Kakashi being Anbu and Jonin, Naruto knew that he could trust them to take Sasuke's training seriously. Naruto just silently hoped that they would be ready for the battle that was soon going to happen. The three of them cleaned up dinner dishes this way it was out of the way.

 **"All right Naruto, I'm ready to speak with Kurama."** stated Itachi. Naruto stepped away from the older Tengu as he ran his hands through a series of hand signs.

 _ **"Summoning Jutsu... Kurama!"**_ Naruto called out as he placed his hand down on the ground. After a large puff of smoke, Kurama stood in front of the two Tengu in his human form. Both Itachi's and Sasuke's eyes widened seeing Kurama out and about in the world. Itachi's nose twitched as he let out a low snarl.

 **"Mate..."** he growled before pouncing on the nine tailed fox. Sasuke and Naruto shuttered as they could feel Itachi's lust for his mate which caused their breathing to become erratic.

 **"Itachi…... We should all move to the hut before your rut effects the whole village."** Kurama stated. Itachi nodded his head as he picked up the nine tailed fox into his arms. Sasuke did the same for Naruto as they all went to the heat shed.

Once inside the heat shed, the two Tengu began to rip apart their mates clothing along with their own.

 **"When did you realize...?"** asked Itachi in a heated breath.

 **"Ever since you left the mindscape and after you helped me achieve my human from and I stabilized your** _ **Mangekyou Sharingan**_ **."** answered Kurama.

 **"But with my rut... You and Naruto could..."**

 **"Get pregnant. Don't worry... I took steps to prevent that from happening. So, don't hold back."** answered Kurama as he looked over at his host to see both Sasuke and Naruto trying to please each other. Their moans echoed out into hut turning Kurama on even more. **"Now less talking and more action."** growled Kurama bearing his throat to Itachi.

Itachi growled low and deep knowing that the very strong and powerful Alpha was chosing to be the submissive. Itachi would love to have cubs with Kurama but, since the nine tails was still sealed within Naruto, it was next to impossible. Even if he was summoned to this plane. Kurama wouldn't be able to live a normal life with Itachi. But Itachi accepted this. He was just glad to finally find his mate at long last. Itachi sank his fangs into Kurama's neck causing the Biju to howl in pleasure.

 **"Sasuke... Please..."** Naruto moaned out. Sasuke stopped sucking on Naruto's erection as he moved Naruto onto his lap shoving his thick rod deep into the Kitsune's throbbing hole.

 **"Shit... Naruto... You are so tight and wet."** moaned out Sasuke.

 **"Move ... Sasu...Please..."** Itachi removed his fangs from Kurama's neck looking at the nine tailed demon that laid before him.

 **"Ready for more Kyu…..."** asked Itachi earning a lustful purr from the nine tails.

The fox demon pushed Itachi down to the floor before he climbed on top slamming Itachi's throbbing rod deep into his wet awaiting hole. Both demons moaned out in unison before Kurama moved his hips signaling to Itachi to move. Moans, grunts, growls, and skin hitting skin echoed out throughout the small hut. Kurama and Naruto was overcome by pleasure that they told their mates to go faster and harder. During their act of love making, Naruto's fourth tail ripped out and Kurama sank his fangs into Itachi. Both Kitsune's pants as they could feel that they close to coming. No one knew how long they have been at it but nothing else mattered to them.

 **"Sasu... Please..."** moaned out Naruto as his four tails wagged wildly.

 **"Naru..."** growled Sasuke as he moved faster and harder.

 **"Shit... Kyu..."** snarled Itachi.

 **"Yes... Itachi... Cum for me... I'm gonna..."** roared out Kurama. The two Tengu pounded into the Kitsune's as they both howled out during their climax. The two Tengu followed suit as they came hard into their mates.

The room feel silent as the Tengu demons moved to lay down pulling out of their Kitsune mates. Both Naruto and Kurama panted coming down from their erotic high. Sasuke's and Itachi's wings covered their nude mates as Naruto's slumbering purrs echoed through the hut. Sasuke tried to remain awake but he soon too fell asleep. Itachi and Kurama spoke quietly so not to wake the two teens.

 **"I would never think it would be possible for two alphas' to be mates."**

 **"It is a common miss conception. It is possible as long one of the alpha's choses to be submissive. I decided to be the submissive as I could easily bear your cubs because Biju have no gender preference."**

 **"I am not worried about cubs as it's not fair for you to carry them, birth them, and not be able to see them while you are still sealed within Naruto."** Kurama looked at Itachi in shock but he kind of felt that the older Tengu would go this route. **"You are now connected to both Naruto and me mentally. You and Sasuke may find out that your powers had increased dramatically as you have gained new abilities."** stated Kurama.

 **"Try to get some rest Kurama as tomorrow will be a long day. Good night my love... My mate."**

 **"Good night Itachi. Rest well my newfound love and mate."**

Next chapter…

Finals of the chunin exams


	22. finals of the chunin exams

Chapter Twenty: finals of the chunin exam

The day before the finals, Itachi and Sasuke spent working getting used to their newfound power increase. Sasuke much like Itachi had gained the _Mangekyou Sharingan_ thanks to his recent mating with Naruto during their rut. Itachi had to teach his little brother how to use the abilities that the _Mangekyou Sharingan_ gave them. Naruto worked with Kurama on using the nine tails chakra and abilities that he possessed. Finally the day of the finals for the chunin exam had arrived. Naruto stood in the center of the arena along with the other participants. The arena stands were filled with onlookers from civilians to clans and fellow ninja. Naruto could see Itachi talking with Angel as they stood with Kakashi. Naruto could hear Kurama gasp in the back of his mind.

 ***Kurama?! What's wrong?*** Naruto asked mentally.

 ***One of my other brothers is here.*** Kurama replied.

 ***I sense him as he is near the hokage.*** stated a voice that Naruto had never heard before.

 ***Who was that?*** Naruto asked.

 ***Naruto... Is that you?*** asked the familiar voice of Gaara. Both Jinchuriki looked at each other in confusion.

 ***Both Shukaku and I opened up the mental connection that all Biju possess with each other which means you will be able to speak with each other mentally.*** replied Kurama.

 ***This only works with other Biju and Jinchuriki. As you can also enter into each other mindscapes. Its far deeper than the one you possess with your mates.*** added Shukaku.

 ***You could have both warned us or told us before now!*** both Naruto and Gaara yelled at the two Biju mentally. A deep voice laughed in the back of both Naruto's and Gaara's mind.

 ***And they usually call me the absent minded one. It seems that you guys get along well with your hosts. But I have to ask what happened to them as they bear similarities to you both.***

 ***Something happened during our sealing ceremony which caused our hosts to become half demons. Naruto... Gaara... I want to introduce you both to the three tailed turtle, Isobu.*** stated Kurama.

 ***My Jinchuriki host is the former Mizukage ... Yagura.*** replied Isobu.

 ***You do realize that the Akatsuki could attack during the finals.*** stated Shukaku.

 ***I hope that they do. My host and I want to pay them back for putting us under that genjustu.*** snarled Isobu.

The Hokage welcomed everyone to the finals matches of the chunin exams as he wished all participants luck and to give it there all. A young man chewing on a senbon stepped forward.

"I am your proctor for this part of the exam Shiranui Genma. Remember much like in the preliminaries any thing goes as killing is allowed. You are not allowed to use any of your demonic powers or abilities as this is a ninja exam. Will Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga remain in the arena while the rest of you go up to the observation and waiting area." stated Genma as he pointed to the area that the contestants could watch from until they were called down. The remaining participating ninja proceeded to leave the area leaving Naruto and Neji in the arena while they headed up to the stands.

 **"Win this!"** Sasuke whispered as Naruto nodded his head causing Sasuke to open up his wings to fly up to the stands. Before Genma could begin the match, many voices clearly wanted Neji to win. Naruto paid no attention to them as he already knew that he wasn't well liked.

"The match between Neji Hyuga of the leaf vs. Naruto Uzamaki of the leaf... begin!" stated Genma. Naruto leapt away from Neji knowing that the Hyuga were close range fighters. Neji activated his _Byakugan_ watching Naruto closely. If his fight with Kiba was any indication, Neji knew that his fight with Naruto wasn't going to be easy. Naruto made several _shadow clones_ as they circled around Neji. Even with his _Byakugan_ on, the Kirin had a hard time figuring out which one was the true Naruto. All of the clones ran their hands through a series of hand signs before breathing deep.

 _ **"Fire Release: Fireball!"**_ roared out the Naruto's in unsion. Neji cursed slightly as he had to defend himself.

 _ **"Eight Trigrams: Rotation!"**_ hissed Neji as he quickly spun creating a dome of charka which repelled Naruto's attacks.

 ***This isn't going to be easy with that defense. You are going to have to get in close.*** advised Kurama. Once Neji stopped spinning, Naruto and his clones rushed in. Some of the Naruto clones held the _Rasengan_ in their hands. Neji engaged in taijustu destroying the clones and preventing the _Rasengan_ from hitting him.

 _ **"Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms."**_ Neji roared out once he felt his hands actually hit Naruto. Neji succeeded in shutting off about half of Naruto's chakra as Naruto performed a close range fire attack to break free. "Give it up Naruto there is no way that you are going to win." stated Neji.

 **"You might be surprised as I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."** replied Naruto with a fox-like grin before he vanished in a puff of smoke. Neji's eyes widened considering that he thought that this was the real Naruto and not a clone. Neji looked everywhere not being able to see Naruto anywhere. Suddenly the ground underneath Neji began to rumble as Naruto broke through the ground with chakra surrounding his fist. Naruto punched Neji with a super powered upper cut to the chin causing the Kirin to go flying before he landed out cold.

"Neji Hyuga has been knocked unconscious. The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Mixed of cheers and boos rung out as Naruto made his way to help Neji back up to his feet.

 **"Enough!"** commanded a voice as it came from the Hokage. **"Naruto won his match fair and square."** roared out Sarutobi as he was carefully watching the matches. Genma lightly coughed bringing attention to the arena floor as Sarutobi sat back down.

"The next match Kankuro of the sand vs. Shino Aburame of the leaf." called out Genma.

"Proctor... I forfeit." called out Kankuro raising his hand. The puppet user knew that their was no way that he could win against bugs that ate chakra and possibly wood.

"Winner of the match by forfit is Shino Aburame. The next match is Temari of the sand vs. Shikamaru Nara of the leaf." replied Genma. Temari appeared down on the arena floor in a swirl of wind. Shikamaru sighed to himself as he made his way down to the arena. He already established that the human beta was his destined mate. Shikamaru knew didn't have a good enough reason to resign as the female beta seemed eager to fight and prove herself. "Let the match between Temari and Shikamaru Nara begin!" stated Genma as he got out of the way after Shikamaru was in the arena. Temari opened up her fan unleashing a large blast of wind. The wind jutsu kicked up a bunch of dirt and dust blinding everyone. When the dust and dirt settled, Shikamaru was no where to be seen. Suddenly a shadow darted out trying to catch Temari in its grasp. Temari quickly back flipped out of the way avoiding being caught by Shikamaru's jutsu.

"Give it up as you aren't going to win." stated Temari.

 **"I wouldn't be too sure about that."** replied Shikamaru as he allowed his shadow to stretch out. Temari stayed in place thinking she was safe but when the shadow proceeded to reach beyond the line. Temari jumped back flipping out of the way. Just when she thought she was safe, she noticed a dot suddenly appear. She looked up to see Shikamaru used his shirt, head plate, and kunai to make a parachute which gave him more reach for his jutsu. Temari dodged and weaved out of way until she was right where Shikamaru wanted her. He withdrew his shadow. A bright smile crossed Temari's face as she thought that she had already won. As she went to attack the Hakutaku, she found herself paralyzed. She looked to see down to see that she was caught in Shikamaru's shadow from behind. "Shadow Imitation Justu complete." he stated as he forced Temari to walk closer to him. Both ninja raised their hands as the human beta was cursing to herself internally. **"I surrender."** sighed Shikamaru forcing Temari to open her eyes in shock.

"Why?!" asked Temari.

 **"I don't like seeing my mate upset at herself because she was out matched in wits. Besides, I don't possess enough chakra or any other jutsu to continue on."** replied Shikamaru with a shrug.

"Winner of the match by forfeit... Temari of the sand!"

Gaara appeared down in the arena in a swirl of sand. As Shikamaru and Temari headed up to the observation and waiting area, Sasuke flew down to the arena. Once on the ground, Sasuke tucked his wings behind his back as he nodded his head towards Gaara whom returned the gesture.

"The final match of the first rounds Gaara of the sand vs. Sasuke Uchiha of the leaf... begin!" yelled out Genma as he moved out of the way. Sasuke made the first move throwing kunai at Gaara. The sand that was within Gaara's gourde burst out creating a sand clone that caught the kunai. Sasuke smirked as he activated his Sharingan before holding up a single finger.

 **"Explode!"** he stated causing the paper that was on the kunai to erupt in sparks destroying Gaara's sand clone. Sasuke moved into attack Gaara. Gaara's sand quickly moved reforming trying to catch the Tengu. Sasuke quickly flipped and jumped out of harms way. Sasuke then moved running in circles around Gaara picking up speed. Not only did Gaara's eyes widened but also Rock Lee's and Guy-sensei.

"Kakashi... Don't tell me that you taught Sasuke that move!" stated Guy. Kakashi just grinned underneath his mask.

"Sasuke has seen me use that jutsu before as he possess the same lightning affinity that I do. Plus he was able to keep track and copy Lee's movements during the preliminaries." replied Kakashi. With Sasuke's speed, Gaara's sand couldn't keep up as the Tengu moved in quick delivering some taijutsu moves before Gaara's sand tried to capture Sasuke. Sasuke quickly avoided the sand as it swirled around the Jinchuriki creating a orb of sand. Sasuke tried to strike at the orb as spikes formed to protect the Tanuki causing Sasuke to retreat back when the spikes transformed into a giant clawed hand. Sasuke leapt back landing on the arena wall as he used his chakra to stay on the wall. Sasuke's wings fluttered a bit behind him as he ran his hands through a series of hand signs. Lightning began to spark beneath the palm of his hand. Once the lightning chakra was in the Tengu's hand, it sounded like a lot like birds chirping. Sasuke then ran down the wall at top speeds towards the sand orb that held Gaara.

 _ **"Chidori!"**_ yelled out Sasuke as he thrusted his hand into the sand orb causing the lightning to penetrate the orb. Gaara screamed out in pain as Sasuke withdrew his injured hand. The sand orb broke like glass revealing Gaara holding an injured shoulder. Nobody not even the Anbu noticed a large bird flying above the arena. There seemed to be two people standing on the bird.

"Alright... Let's enter with a bang!" stated a man with long blonde hair as he caused something to drop from his hand. The object dropped down as it began to glow. "Art is an explosion!" he stated holding up a single finger.

Next chapter…

attack on the leaf


	23. attack on the leaf

Chapter Twenty-One: attack on the leaf

The explosion ripped through the arena causing the crowd to go into a panic. No one could tell where the explosion came from. The two Akatsuki on the large bird swooped down dropping someone off at the hokage box to keep the three kages busy as his task was to obtain the three tails Jinchuriki. The other Akatsuki landed before the one tailed Jinchuriki and the Tengu. A sharp whistle escaped the long blonde's lips.

"They weren't kidding when they said the one tails was a half demon." stated a man with long blonde hair. Both Gaara and Sasuke stood in defensive position knowing full well that the man standing before them was a member of the Akatsuki because of the usual cloak that all the members wore. Sasuke wasn't bound to leave Gaara and let the Tanuki knew that his mate would do the same in his position.

 **"Who in the hell are you?"** Gaara asked with a snarl.

"Deidara of the Akatsuki. I hope that you like art because mine is a bang!" replied Deidara as he opened up his hands allowing what looked like clay birds to fly quickly towards both Gaara and Sasuke. Deidara held up a single finger causing the clay birds to explode on contact with the two ninja.

Meanwhile up in the kage box... Sarutobi, Yagura, and Rasa were facing against an Akatsuki whom looked like a puppet. The puppet introduced himself as Sasori before he unleashed a bridge of weapons at the three kage. Both Sarutobi and Yagura avoided getting hit. But, Rasa wasn't so lucky as he went down hard. This forced Sarutobi to use his _Earth Release: Earth Style Wall_ jutsu to protect Rasa until someone could get the injured Kazekage out of harms way. The third Hokage and former Mizukage stood in defensive position while Zabuza quickly got Rasa to safety. The two kage knew they could handle this Akatsuki member.

"I have to remember to keep the bear demon's body in tack as much as possible. I never had a true demon as a puppet." stated Sasori as the Onikuma heard him loud and clear causing the bear demon to snarl at the puppet.

 **"You will find out that I am not going to be easy prey."** snapped Sarutobi snarling at Sasori.

"Nether the less... I will have both you and the three tails in my possession before this day is done and over with." replied Sasori as he moved to attack the remaining two kages.

At that same moment, Naruto found himself facing against two Akatsuki whom where arguing with each other at whom gets to take the Kitsune on.

"This is why I hate being your partner at times Kakuzu. Let me just make him a sacrifice for Lord Jashin! I will make sure not to fully kill him." stated a man with white hair and reddish brown eyes. His darker skinned partner wore a mask covering his face as all you could see was his eyes.

"Fine Hidan make sure to try not to do a lot of damage." sighed Kakuzu. Hidan laughed wildly as he whipped his scythe towards Naruto. The Kitsune managed to avoid the weapon as he lored the two Akatsuki away from the civilians whom was still fleeing.

 **"First you have to catch me!"** Naruto replied as he made several _Shadow Clones_ as they all split up into different directions.

"Which one is the real one?" asked Hidan.

"How am I supposed to know?" growled Kakazu as he opened up his cloak revealing four masks as his body split apart into four different creatures whom each wore a mask. The two Akatsuki along with the four creature masks went chasing after a Naruto clone. Naruto felt more confident with facing one of them in a one to one battle.

-Sasori/Gaara vs. Deidara-

Deidara laughed thinking his clay creation managed to hit the two demons. But suddenly sand short out trying to grab the Akatsuki member. Deidara quickly hopped onto the large clay bird that carried him down to the arena taking to the sky. Deidara thought that he was safe in the sky until he saw the Tengu flying along with along with a large hawk that the Tanuki was riding. Deidara hands spat out more clay creations as he sent them over towards them over to the two demons. Sand and lightning darted through the sky destroying or stopping the clay creations. Deidara was getting frustrated as he created a larger and more powerful clay creation sending it at the two. Lighning laced Sasuke's hand as he charged at the clay creation.

 _ **"Chidori!"**_ snarled Sasuke causing the clay creation to become a dud. This caused Deidara eyes to widen considerably. The clay bomber then noticed sand that came charging at him causing Deidara to take drastic counter measures. Gaara's sand chased the mad bomber as he managed to grab a hold of one of Deidara's arm.

 _ **"Desert Coffin!"**_ growled the Tanuki causing Deidara to scream out in pain as his arm was ripped completely off.

-Yagura/Sarutobi vs. Sasori-

Sasori made the first move as he brought out several puppets to deal with the two Kages. The puppet Akatsuki didn't notice that the two Kage had a slug on their shoulders telling them to be careful of Sasori's weapons. It was laced with a powerful poison one that could kill with in a couple of days. The old bear demon could smell another scent coming from underneath the puppet which made Sarutobi believe that the Akatsuki was hiding within the puppets body.

 **"Yagura... Do you think you can keep this guy busy for a bit?"** Sarutobi asked in a low voice. The former Mizukage nodded his head trusting that the Onikuma knew what he was doing. Sasori moved to attack with his long scorpion-like tail, Yagura quickly stopped forth creating water as he hooked it with his staff.

 _"Water Release: Water Mirror!"_ he yelled out rotating the mirror to create a double of Sasori as the two puppets clashed head to head. This allowed time for Sarutobi to gather up not only his charka but also his strength. Sarutobi then appeared before the real puppet Sasori. The Onikuma brought his full unbridle chakra enhanced strength down on top of Sasori causing the puppet to break.

-Naruto vs. Kakazu-

The masked ninja had only three masks with him by the time he had caught up with Naruto as it seemed that one of them had been destroyed.

"I don't know how you were able to destroy one of my masks using a plant jutsu that I had never seen before." stated Kakazu. Naruto smirked while Kurama was grinning mentally.

 ***Thank you Yoko Kurama. It was a good call to have some of my clones actually be your kids. But we still have this Akatsuki and those three masks to contend with.*** Naruto told Kurama.

 ***Summon Kuu, Tamamo, Kongiku, and Ahri. They can handle the remaining masks. Your main focus shall be on the Akatsuki member.*** replied Kurama. Naruto quickly did as told by the older Kitsune as he summoned all four female magic users.

 **"Keep these masks busy for me please."** stated Naruto. The four foxes took on their true demonic forms.

 **"Hai... Naruto!"** they replied as they moved to attack the masks. Naruto moved quickly with a Rasengan in hand as he charged at Kakazu.

"Your pitiful summon don't stand a chance against my elemental masks." stated the masked ninja. A fanged smile crossed Naruto's face but, it didn't belong in the young Kitsune. But rather in nine tailed fox within him.

 **"I think my girls may surprise you at what they are capable of."** Kurama replied through his host as the _Rasengan_ connected with the masked man.

-Shikamaru/Temari vs. Hidan-

The scythe wielding immortal found himself facing against a demon that he had never seen before along with a female human. The clones of the blonde Kitsune that he had been chasing were nothing but _shadow clones_. This lead Hidan to be caught in the Hakutaku's _Shadow Imitation_ jutsu allowing Temari to strike at the immortal. Her kunai cut deep into Hidan allowing the Akatsuki to turn towards her.

"Ouch... You can't kill me... I'm immortal." he stated. Temari leapt away unsure of what to do. Shikamaru pulled the female Beta behind him.

 **"Don't panic. We will beat him. Cause I have a plan."** stated Shikamaru as he could see Yoko Kurama behind the immortal. Shikamaru had seen the fox summon perform an unusual plant jutsu that destroyed a mask wearing creature. Shikamaru had a feeling that the Kitsune was summoned by Naruto to help out in anyways he could. Temari noticed the fox summon that was going to help them out as the fox summon nodded his head towards them. So the two had to by the Kitsune enough time to do whatever he needed to do. Shikamaru used his _Shadow Sewing_ jutsu to hold Hidan in place. Every time that Hidan broke free, Temari prevented the immortal's scythe from hitting them.

 _ **"Sinning Tree!"**_ stated Yoko Kurama as a tree erupted from behind Hidan as the tree wrapped its branches around the immortal. Hidan screamed, yelled, and laughed wildly unable to move. Shikamaru sighed softly to himself as he retracted his jutsu.

 **"That was one very troublesome opponent."** stated Shikamaru softly. Yoko Kurama quickly went over to make sure that both Shikamaru and Temari were all right before he went. When the two nodded that they were fine. Yoko Kurama then went back into the village to help out where he could.

-Gaara/Sasuke vs. Deidara-

Once Deidara's arm was ripped off. The mad bomber tried to use a more powerful bomb to destroy the sand Jinchuriki's sand which was protecting the civilians. But Deidara's attack was stopped by Sasuke whom was surrounded by purple chakra that took on the form of a skeleton. His eyes were now the _Mangekyo Sharingan_ as his _Susanno_ was armed with a thunder sword.

 **"Sorry but I can't allow you to unleash any more bombs.** _ **Susanno Chidori Sharp Spear**_ **!"** growled out Sasuke as he pierced Deidara in the chest where his ultimate ace was kept. Deidara screamed out as his ultimate trump card threatened to blow up with him. Suddenly sand surrounded the mad bomber.

 _ **"Desert Coffin!"**_ yelled out Tanuki as the sand gathered keeping the explosion to a minim. Deidara fell to the ground as the sand and dirt buried him. _**"Desert Funeral!"**_ Gaara growled making sure that the mad bomber could no longer caused any more problems for them any more.

-Yagura/Sarutobi vs. Sasori-

After Sarutobi shattered the outer puppet a being moved escaping the rubble revealing a young red head whom seemed to turn himself into a puppet.

"How dare you shatter my masterpiece!" growled Sasori as he summoned a new puppet that appeared to be the third Kazekage. _"Iron Sand: Drizzle!"_ called out the puppet master as the puppet opened up its mouth unleashing metal sand. The iron sand took on various shapes as Sasori directed them to strike at the two Kage.

 ***Yagura... Transform into me. My shell shall protect both of you from harm.*** stated Isobu mentally. Yagura quickly went into Bijuu mode transforming into the three tailed turtle. Isobu gathered Sarutobi into its arms as his hard shell protected arms as his hard shell protected them both from Sasori's Iron Sand which was also coated with poison.

 _ **"Eight Trigrams: One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms."**_ rang out a female voice as Angel had come to help out the two Kage. Even though Sasori's body was that of a puppet, the winged Kirin could see the chakra pumping through the puppet. She managed to cut all of its chakra off completely causing the third Kazekage puppet to collapse suddenly as its jutsu ended causing the sand to drop. While Sasori was immobile, Itachi moved in to deal the final blow.

 _ **"Amaterasu!"**_ called out the Tengu as he set Sasori on fire with black flames incinerating the puppet completely.

-Naruto vs. Karasu-

As Naruto's _Rasengan_ hit Karasu it seemed to do hardly any damage. Naruto leapt back ready for whatever this masked ninja might do.

 _ **"Enemy Trap!"**_ called out Kongiku trapping Karasu as the four magic had destroyed the elemental masks weakening the masked ninja's power.

"You bitches! I will kill you!" roared out the Akatsuki as he struggled to free himself.

"That is no way to speak to my kids. And I think that you are the one who is finished here!" Kurama stated through Naruto before he gave the blonde Kitsune back control. Naruto had quickly armed himself with a new jutsu that he had learned thanks to his training.

"Rasenshuriken!" growled Naruto as he threw the wind shuriken at Karasu. The attack hit the masked ninja causing thousands upon thousands of what looked like wind senbons to cut the masked ninja to shreds before the Rasengan obliterated his body completely.

Next Chapter…

Sage training


	24. sage training

Chapter Twenty-Two: sage training

Finally it seemed to be over as the four Akatsuki that came to capture the three Jinchruki had been killed off. The three Jinchuriki seemed to breathe a sigh of relief but, they knew that it wasn't over yet as there were more members of the Akatsuki out there and that they could come and strike at any time. The three Jinchuriki knew that they had to be ready for when the Akatsuki came again. The chunin exams never got completed as both the Hokage and Kazekage had a feeling of whom they would like to promote to the ranks of chunin. Thanks to Tsunade's expert healing skills, she managed to cure Rasa of Sasori's poison and create an antidote in case either Sarutobi or Yagura needed it. Isobu transformed back into Yagura as the young Jinchuriki wanted and felt like the mist and leaf needed to become allies. Rasa seemed to feel the same way as it seemed that these Akatsuki where a threat to all of the various ninja villages whether or not they held Jinchuriki within them. Sarutobi agreed to the alliance as he and the other two kages drew up a contract before they left Konoha.

During that time, Neji spent what time he could with his newfound mate Gaara not caring about how his family saw or thought about the Tanuki. If he learned anything from his cousin's Hinata and Angel, that there was no stopping how your body reacted to your true mate. The Hyuga clan needed to adjust to the fact that the clan will and no longer be pure breeds. Neji wasn't the only one spending time with his new mate, Shikamaru was doing the same. Angel spent time with some of her extended family and getting to know Naruto. When she learned that the blonde Kitsune held the nine tailed fox within him, she couldn't blame the young Kitsune for the death of her family. She learned from Itachi that Naruto didn't lead a very easy life until he came to live the two Tengu. Angel seemed to like the blonde Kitsune as he had this vibe to him that made her like Naruto and want to protect him. She found it hard to believe that the villagers would make his life miserable all because of what he has sealed within him. Naruto was not the nine tailed fox, only its jailor and holder.

After the ninja who had come to participate in the chunin exams left to return back home, Sarutobi made an announcement at who the fifth Hokage was going to be. He had chosen Tsundae Senju to succeed him as the old bear demon knew that he could no longer continue to protect the village. It was time for someone younger to take charge. The Komainu was a logical choice. The lion dog demon accepted the position as she told everyone that she will do her best to protect the village that her grandfather built and founded. Over the next several days things returned back to normal in the leaf village. Tsunade and Sarutobi called Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke to the Hokage office. The three demons knocked before they were told to enter. The three demons entered the office to find Tsunade sitting behind the desk with Sarutobi by her side going over paper work.

 **"Ahh... thank you all for coming. I know that you three are wondering why I had called you here. The three of you showed the most promise during the chunin exams as you also played an important part in helping defeat the Akatsuki that attacked the village. There for you three have been selected to become chunin."** stated Tsunade as she had brought out three chunin flat vests putting them on the desk. One specially altered for Sasuke because of his wings. The three demons took the chunin vests from the Hokage nodding their heads slightly. **"I hope that you three will continue to protect the village and those within it."**

 **"We shall do our best!"** exclaimed Naruto causing Sasuke to nod his head. Shikamaru sighed softly stating how troublesome this promotion was. The demons in the room knew that Shikamaru meant no offense by his words. It was just the way that the young Nara was.

Suddenly the door to the hokage office burst open as Jiraiya entered the office. This caused everyone to turn to the toad sage wondering what he was doing there.

 **"Hey pervy sage. What's going on?"** Naruto was the first to ask. Sasuke, Sarutobi, and Tsunade tried not to laugh at the nickname Naruto gave the toad sage. A tick mark appeared on Jiraiya's face when he heard the nickname.

"I told you not to call me that gaki!" growled Jiraiya. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders as he left the hokage office without saying a word. Tsunade lightly coughed bringing attention to her.

 **"Why are you here Jiraiya? I trust that you have a good reason for barging in here."**

"Yeah... Sorry about that. But the great elder toad sage revealed to me a prophecy involving two children whom will hold the fate of the world in their hands. One of these children is going to be a student of mine that will bring a great revolution to the world of the ninja." Jiraiya replied. "I believe that Naruto could be the one that the toad sage is talking about."

 **"I see..."**

"Naruto... I need you to pack and get ready for a three year journey. As I am going to make you stronger by teaching you the sage arts."

 **"Three years!?"** Naruto and Sasuke stated in shock. The two demons especially a marked and mated pair knew that was a long time to spend away from your mate.

"I know... It's a lot to ask of you considering but, it will prepare you for the next time the Akatsuki come for you." Jiraiya stated in complete honesty. The toad sage knew that his actions would determine this revolution or its destruction.

 **"You should go Naruto."** Sasuke stated causing the Kitsune to look at him with wide eyes. Naruto understand why Sasuke felt that way. Naruto knew that his alpha didn't want to worry about the omega regardless even if he had the most powerful Biju sealed within him.

 **"When do we leave pervy sage?"** Naruto asked Jiraiya.

"As soon as you get ready gaki." replied Jiraiya. Sasuke and Naruto nodded their heads before they left the hokage office. The two headed to their home to prepare for the trip and to tell Itachi what was going on. Even though Itachi and Kurama had just mated, the older demons could also experience the same withdrawals. But since they were connected mentally, it may ease some of the with drawals. The two Tengu helped Naruto pack before walking the Kitsune to the main gate. Naruto bid farewell to the two Tengu as he and Jiraiya left for their journey.

Jiraiya took Naruto to Mount Myoboku home of the toad summons. Naruto had to use a genjutsu to hide his ears and tails as he didn't want to frighten the toads. Jiraiya told the young Kitsune that he didn't have too worry about frightening the toads. When Naruto got to Mount Myoboku, he could see why Jiraiya told him not to worry about doing the genjutsu. Some of the toads where as big as horses and houses while others were as large as Kurama. Jiraiya took Naruto to see the great toad sage first in order to see if Naruto was the one he spoke about.

 **"Jiraiya my boy... I see that you brought the one you have been telling me about. Step forth child." the great toad sage stated. Naruto stepped forth as the old toad looked down at him. "No need to hide yourself."** the old toad added. Naruto allowed the genjutsu to disappate revealing his fox ears and four tails. The old toad sage leaned closer taking a good look at Naruto whom just looked back with a soft smile on his face. The great toad sage smiled back at Naruto. **"Introduce him to Fukasaku to begin his sage training. I can sense that this Kitsune is destined for great things."** Jiraiya nodded his head that he understood. **"One more thing... What is your name Kitsune?"**

 **"Naruto Uzumaki sir."** Naruto replied.

 **"Naruto... Don't hide your true self while you are here. If anyone give you a hard time, let me know."**

 **"Yes sir. Thank you sir."** Naruto stated bowing his head before he and Jiraiya left to find Fukasaku.

Fukasaku or pop as he was known was no larger than a small dog.

 **"So you are Minato's boy. I can see the resemblance despite the fox ears and tails. So you have come to learn the sage arts."**

 **"Yes sir. Pervy sage said it had to do with a prophecy and to help me get stronger in order not to worry my Tengu mate Sasuke and to fight against the Akatsuki who want what I hold within me."** Naruto replied. Jiraiya growled at the nickname while Fukasaku laughed.

 **"I never heard a more proper name for Jiraiya boy. What they call you Kitsune?"** asked Fukasaku while wiping the tears from his eyes because he was laughing hard.

 **"Naruto Uzumaki sir."**

 **"Well then Kit... There is no need for formalities here just call me pop. I am going to be the one training you in the sage arts. I hope that you are ready for this. But first, we are going to need you to sign the toad contract."**

 **"But I already have a fox summons because of the nine tails within me."** replied Naruto.

 **"That doesn't mean you can't have more than one summons. Besides only the toads that exist here can bring you here and back home. Besides that the toads here are skilled to help sages in their fights."** stated Fukasaku.

Naruto signed the toad contract right next to his father's name. Fukasaku took Naruto to his home introducing the young Kitsune to his wife Shima or mom as she insisted to be called. Fukasaku described what they would be doing which was meditating and gathering nature energy. Too much would result in Naruto turning into a petrified frog. Fukasaku took Naruto to the two places where he would meditate. The first was a rock spikes where Naruto would sit and balance on a rock slab to collect energy. The other was a waterfall area. Naruto would also be training in fights with some of the toads to learn _Frog Kata_.

 **"Any questions before we begin?"** Fukasaku asked.

 **"Would it be alright it I do this with one of my fox summons? He is skilled in fighting and using plants as weapons."** asked Naruto.

 ***That's a good idea Kit. Yoko Kurama is quite gifted when it comes to plants and nature.*** stated Kurama.

Fukasaku scratched his chin deep in thought. He honestly didn't see a problem with Naruto training with one of his fox summons. But it's a first time that he had ever heard of a summon let alone of a fox being able to use plants to fight with. Fukasaku was interested in meeting this fox.

 **"I see no problem with it."** stated Fukasaku. Naruto smiled as he bit into his fingers drawing blood. Naruto ran his hands through the summoning signs.

 _ **"Summoning Yoko Kurama."**_ called out Naruto as he slammed his hands down on the ground. Yoko Kurama appeared in a puff of smoke.

 **"You called for me Naruto?"** asked Yoko. Naruto nodded his head yes before he explained his idea.

 **"I see... That does sound like a good idea Naruto. Considering we are a bit more studier than normal summons. All right, I will train with you. Shall I do it in my human form or remain as I am?"** he asked.

 **"Wait...?! You can transform into a human?"** Fukasaku asked in shock.

 **"Only a few of us can. Besides myself, Tomoe, Soushi, and Ginji can fully take on human forms."** replied Yoko as he transformed into a young red head with green eyes. **"In my human form my name is Shuichi Minamino. But most know me as Kurama. So not to get confused with my father while in this realm, I usually go by Yoko."** replied Shuichi.

 **"Interesting. In your human form, can you still control plants?"** asked Fukasaku. Shuichi nodded his head as he pulled out a rose transforming it into a whip. Naruto tried not to laugh when Fukasaku's jaw nearly dropped to the ground. **"Well whatever form you are most comfortable in as you don't have to be in your human form since everyone here has seen Naruto as he appears to be. We will begin training in the morning."**

During the three years, Naruto and Yoko trained with Fukasaku and the other toads. Since being a martial arts fighter, Yoko adapted the _Frog Kata_ creating his own style with traces of Frog Karate. Being adapt and more in tune with nature, Yoko had an easier time achieving sage mode. But Naruto learned quickly when Yoko helped him out with his training. Fukasaku asked Yoko why he didn't do the sage training in his human form.

 **"It's because I stopped being human after the human family that raised me died. Since then I have lived in the demon realm until I had heard from my father again and was summoned to this realm."** answered Yoko. The two watched as Naruto sat on top of a stone slab perfectly still on top of rock spikes. Birds had perched themselves on his shoulders. Naruto also had some _shadow clones_ meditating nearby on the rock spikes as others were under the nearby waterfall. All of them had the same sage eyes. Naruto had discovered that using the _shadow clones_ helped him go into sage mode quicker during fights once the clone was destroyed or vanished transferring the nature chakra to Naruto. Tomorrow Naruto would return back home after being away from his mate for three years.

Next Chapter….

Naruto returns home


	25. Naruto's return home

**WARNINGS:** there will be nudity, hard core sex, swearing, boys kissing and making out in this chapter. If you don't like it don't read it or go elsewhere! You have been warned!

Chapter Twenty-Three: Naruto returns home

Three years have passed by since Naruto had left to go on his journey to learn the sage arts from Jiraiya. Both Naruto and Jiraiya had left Mount Myoboku saying goodbye to the toads that lived there. Naruto and Yoko Kurama had won the trust of every toad that lived there including the boss toad Gamabunta. Most people in order to earn Gamabunta's trust would have to climb on his back to try to stay on using their chakra. But both Yoko Kurama and Naruto had won Gamabunta's trust by helping the large toad when he got injured. The pair helped treat his wounds earning a special place in Gamabunta's heart. As Jiraiya and Naruto headed back home, they made some quick stops along the way. First was to the village where Naruto had his very first mission which was supposed to be a C Rank but ended up becoming an A Rank. Its the place where Naruto had taught Inari that no matter how tough things seem to be, you have to fight in order to protect those you love, you home, and yourself. Because of Naruto's impact on Inari, the bridge that Tazuna built was named "The Great Naruto Bridge." Naruto was both fattered and honored at the same time. Since the death of Gato, the wave village had earned back its independence as the bridge brought back the village's prosperity. Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami seemed to be doing very well for themselves as Inari was now helping out with his grandfather's building company.

Since leaving Mount Myoboku, Naruto did not bother hiding his fox ears and his tails as word had reached far and wide about the demon ninja's of the leaf. Naruto wore his leaf headband proudly along with the new outfit that Kurama's girls had made for him. Naruto seemed to have more pride in himself now regardless of his status and how people see him. After Naruto's visit with the wave village, both Naruto and Jiraiya paid a visit to Suna, the sand village. It was there that Naruto had learned that Gaara had become the very first demon Kazekage. Naruto being an omega himself had the dream and desire to become hokage. Naruto couldn't be more happier for the Tanuki. Gaara had told Naruto that Neji's team had come to his crowning ceremony as the Tanuki wanted his mate by his side when he was crowned Kazekage.

 **"You don't want to hold out too long Gaara. Our heat only gets worse when we get older and then there is the time when we desire for our mates to impregnate us. Even with the Akatsuki out there, it shouldn't stop you from being happy."** Naruto told Gaara. You could tell that sand Tanuki was taking Naruto's words under consideration. But Naruto knew know that is was now possible for an omega to become a good leader over a ninja village.

After saying goodbye to Gaara, both Naruto and Jiraiya continued on their way back home. Naruto couldn't wait to see Sasuke again and to finally be home. The pair finally reached the main gate as Naruto could barely contain his excitement. The two signed in as their first stop was to report to Tsunade that they had returned. Naruto had noticed several birds watching the gate for his arrival. No doubt Sasuke had asked them to do alert him once Naruto had returned back.

 **"Please... Don't tell him that I am home. I want to surprise him."** Naruto stated in a soft whisper towards the birds. The birds seemed to understand as only a small handful took off. Jiraiya turned to the young Kitsune whom looked at the hokage mountain with a large smile on his face. Tsunade's face was now carved into the mountain right next to his father, the fourth hokage, the only human face on the mountain side. Naruto found it odd how much he looked like his father and no one else could see it as they only saw him for the nine tailed fox.

"Naruto... Why don't you go ahead and head on home. I know that you want to see your mate again. I will report to Tsunade." stated Jiraiya. Naruto whipped his head over to the toad sage with the look of shock on his face.

 **"Are you sure?"** Naruto asked causing Jiraiya to nod his head.

"Yeah... Now go on before I regret my decision!" Naruto quickly hugged his godfather before running off.

 **"You're the best pervy sage! Thanks for everything!"** Naruto yelled out. Jiraiya sighed softly shaking his head.

'Young love.' he thought to himself as he continued on his way to the hokage tower.

Meanwhile at the Uchiha Manor, Sasuke still hadn't received word that Naruto had come home. He had a few birds watching the main gate for the Kitsune's return. Sasuke couldn't wait to see Naruto again as he missed his mate. During the three years, Sasuke also trained to become stronger this way he could stand by Naruto's side when the Kitsune needed him to be there especially with the Akatsuki threat out there. The young Tengu had no doubt that his omega had become much stronger in the three years time. Itachi could see his little brother pacing wildly waiting for news about Naruto's return back home. Itachi couldn't wait to see Kurama either but, being without a mate for so long, Itachi had a lot more patience compared to Sasuke.

 **"Sasuke... Why don't we go and spar for a while? It will take your mind off of Naruto and waiting for him to return home."** Itachi suggested causing Sasuke to sigh softly.

 **"How do you do it Itachi?"** asked Sasuke. The older Tengu turned towards his little brother with a raised brow. **"How do you have such patience? Aren't you excited and worried about seeing Kurama again?"**

 **"I am Sasuke but, I know that Kurama is no push over as he is the most powerful Biju in existence plus, he is more than capable of handling himself as he did go ahead to head with the fourth Hokage. Besides... If they were in trouble or that something happened to them, we would know and they would have contacted us mentally. Plus I had you to look after when our clan was killed. Not that I blaming Kurama for that as I know that we have the power to control the Biju and bend them to our will."** replied Itachi. **"Just have faith that they will return home soon."** Sasuke let out another long soft sigh knowing his brother was right.

 **"I know. It's just... They had cut the link with us to focus on their training as we haven't heard a single thing from them in the three years. We should have heard something... anything by now."** Itachi sighed as he understood Sasuke's concerns solely because of the Akatsuki targeting the nine Biju. Plus mating while Sasuke was still young, he had a lot to learn about when it came to mates and their connections. If your mate was harmed, you would feel it and know that your mate was in trouble. If they were killed, you would feel as if a part of you had died as well.

Before Itachi could say anything else, there came a knock on the door. Sasuke went to answer the door thinking that it was possibly either Kakashi or Sakura. As Sasuke opened the door, he was suddenly knocked off of his feet. Not being able to react, Naruto quickly kissed his Tengu mate aggressively. The look of shock and surprise stretched across Sasuke's face before he found himself melting into Naruto's kiss. Itachi's eyes also widened not because of suddenly seeing Naruto whom had suddenly arrived but rather of the five fox tails that wagged wildly behind the young Kitsune. The two mates broke apart as a full wild grin stretched across Naruto's face.

 **"Surprise! I'm home! Did you miss me?"** he asked. Sasuke replied by flipping their position as he kissed Naruto just as aggressively. The older Tengu could feel that Sasuke was going into his rut which was slightly affecting Itachi.

 **"Sasuke... Get to the hut! Naruto... Can you summon Kurama for me please?"** Sasuke stopped what he was doing as he got up off of Naruto helping the Kitsune up to his feet. Naruto after getting up proceeded to do the summoning jutsu to pull Kurama from beyond his seal. The four headed towards the mating hut which had become a small two bedroom and one bath house.

Once inside of the hut, Itachi had dragged Kurama into another but separate room allowing Sasuke and Naruto to be by themselves.

 **"So... I take it that you missed me."** Naruto stated as he watched as Sasuke free himself of his clothing before making his way over towards Naruto.

 **"I nearly drove Itachi nuts with worrying about you. When I knew that you were coming home, I asked the birds to alert me."** Sasuke replied as he worked Naruto free of his clothing brushing the five fox tails earning a purr from the fox.

 **"I asked them not to tell you... nhg~... I wanted to surprise you."** replied Naruto as he licked his lips noticing Sasuke's dripping erection. Lust began to cloud Sasuke's eyes as he noticed that Naruto was fully erect as well. The Tengu leaned in kissing Naruto hard as he gripped the fox's hot rod.

 ***Let me show you just how much I had missed you.*** Sasuke stated mentally as he began to kiss his way down to Naruto's cock. Naruto tried not to moan out when he felt Sasuke's warm lips wrap around his erection. One of Sasuke's hands worked on Naruto's nipples while the other worked on loosening up Naruto's ass. Naruto couldn't help as his purrs and moans began to echo in the room.

 **"Sasuke... Please... ah~! I need... ha...ngh~!"** Naruto gasped out in pleasure when Sasuke brushed against the one spot that caused the Kitsune to see stars.

 ***Patience love.*** Sasuke replied mentally before unwrapping his lips from Naruto's dripping erection and removing his hands from Naruto's body. Naruto whimpered at the loss before he felt Sasuke slam his hot rod into his tight ass. Naruto screamed out in both pleasure and pain waiting for his body to adjust to the thick rod that was in him.

 **"Sasu... move..."** Naruto moaned out as he arched his back.

 **"Damn Naruto... your so fucking tight... I missed you so much."** moaned out Sasuke as he moved his body slamming his cock in and out of Naruto's ass.

 **"I missed you too... Sasuke!"** Naruto gasped out as he could feel Sasuke slam against his prostate repeatedly.

Their moans, snarls, and whimpers echoed through the small room as the two mates went at it wildly. Both lost track of how many times they had orgasmed as they couldn't seem to get enough of each other and couldn't bring themselves to stop when it felt so good. It was expected when you have been away from your mate for three years and painfully earned another tail because of the growth of your powers. But Naruto's training with Jiraiya had taught him so much not only about the sage arts but, also about his family. Yoko Kurama and Xiaomu helped Naruto with his martial arts training teaching the young Kitsune different forms of fighting rather than just taijutsu. Soushi and Xiaomu also helped train Naruto how to use a sword. Naruto was equally skilled with a sword as well as he now carried one that his mother used to carry and left for Naruto to have when he got older. Jiraiya had taught Naruto how to perform seals along with the sage arts. Naruto learned that he was a natural when it came to using and creating seals all because both of his parents were skilled with the art as well. Both mates collapsed after their last orgasm as they laid in each other arms panting as they slowly came down from their erotic high.

 **"I love you Sasu..."** Naruto whispered.

 **"I love you as well Naru..."** replied Sasuke before they fell asleep holding each other as Sasuke's wings covered their nude bodies.

NEXT CHAPTER….

PAIN


	26. Pain

Chapter Twenty-Four: Pain

Two months had passed since Naruto had returned back to the leaf village. Since the chunin exams, some of the villagers saw Naruto in a different light. They realized that he isn't the nine tails only its jailor. There were a few that still saw Naruto as the nine tails but, with the Kitsune being a chunin, they couldn't do anything to the young fox. Things seemed to be peaceful. But Kurama couldn't help but to feel as if something was going to happen and soon. Call it instinct but Kurama wasn't the only one feeling it. Even Naruto could sense it. Much like Kushina, Naruto was a sensor. Naruto had many of the same abilities that his parents had developed over the years. For Naruto, it seemed to come simply to him. No doubt that when he had cubs, he would pass some of these same abilities to them.

 ***You do feel that right Naruto?*** Kurama asked mentally.

 ***The feeling of dread and danger? Yeah... I have this sinking feeling that one of Akatsuki will strike soon.*** replied Naruto.

 ***I fear that you maybe right. I could feel the links that I have with my brother's and sister's being cut.*** With the information that Kurama had just told him, Naruto became worried about the village and the villagers. No doubt the Akatsuki knew that the Kitsune would be the most troubling one to collect not only because of the host's abilities but also because of Kurama's powers. Naruto knew that he had to act quickly. Quickly summoning Shippo, Naruto had him go alert the hokage while he summoned the girls whom were skilled in magic that being Kuugen, Tamamo, Kongiku, and Ahri.

 **"Girls is it possible for you to create a protective barrier over the villagers?"** Naruto asked.

 **"If the four of us join our magic's together, it should be possible."** answered Ahri.

 **"Then please get started right away. I have a strong feeling that this Akatsuki won't care about how many people they will kill or hurt to get to me."** stated Naruto. The four women nodded their heads as they left the Uchiha home to find a place to cast their spell. Naruto told Shippo mentally to let the hokage about the protective barrier that was being created to protect the village and villagers.

Meanwhile as Kuugen, Tamamo, Kongiku, and Ahri casted their spell; six people all with orange hair and purple eyes with a ring-like pattern in them made their way to the leaf village. They all wore the Akatsuki cloak along with black rods that were stuck in their bodies. These six were simply known as Pain as they were puppets all controlled by a man known as Nagato Uzumaki. Yep you read it right... Uzumaki. The only thing was that Nagato had no idea that he was trying to kill and capture his nephew. Nagato was brainwashed into believing that the leaf village had attacked his home and killed his family. When the fact was that it was all of the work of one man which was the original Madara Uchiha whom gave Nagato the kekki genkai had given Nagato his eyes without his knowing. Now the fake Madara was using Nagato until his usefulness had ended then he would take Nagato's eyes to achieve his goals. The six neared the boarder of the leaf village as the Pain leader, the Deva path a being once known as Yahiko now known as Tendo directed the Asura path a being once known as Shurado to fling him in the air. Asura did as directed as Deva hovered in the air above the leaf.

"Now you all shall know the meaning of pain!" Deva stated as he thrusted his hands out. _"All Mighty Push!"_ Air pulsed out of Deva's hands down to the village creating a destructive blast of wind. As Deva landed with the rest of his group, the dust began to settle. All six Pain's eyes widened considerably finding that the leaf village was still intact.

'Impossible!' Nagato thought to himself seeing everything through his puppets eyes. Slowly the six Pain's could see two people approach the gate. One was a male with black wings while the other a blonde with fox-like appendages. Nagato had heard that some of the people within the leaf were actual demons but he didn't believe it until know.

Sasuke traveled with Naruto towards the gate. He wasn't about to let his mate fight this Akatsuki member alone. Naruto was grateful that Kuugen, Tamamo, Kongiku, and Ahri's barrier managed to prevent the village from being destroyed. Naruto was also grateful that Sasuke chose to fight by his side knowing how dangerous this fight was going to be. As they reached closer to towards the gate, Naruto could see six almost identical people waiting. Naruto quickly did a duel summons calling for the two toads Fukasaku and Shima who sat on the young Kitsune's shoulders. He also summoned Yoko Kurama, Soushi, Yukikaze, and Xiaomu to even out the odds.

 **"Girls... Don't drop the barrier, only open it enough for us to get out."** Naruto told the four magic users. Naruto had Tomoe, Shippo, and Ginji protect the village just in case something went wrong. Naruto was taking no chances especially with the Akatsuki.

The four Kitsune women did as directed opening up a gate to allow Naruto and the others to leave.  
 **"I believe that you are looking and are after me. I will not let you destroy my home or harm innocent people. So we will take this fight elsewhere."** Naruto stated. Deva could tell that even if he tried the barrier that had been casted over the village would never budge.

"Very well." Deva replied as he lead Naruto's group away from the village to place where they could fight full out. It was close enough to where Nagato was hiding within a tree made from Konan's paper jutsu. The six Pain's Deva, Asura, Human once known Ningendo, Animal once known Chikushodo, Petra once known Gakido, and Naraka once known Jigokudo all stood in front of Naruto, Sasuke, Yoko Kurama, Soushi, Yukikaze, and Xiaomu along with the two toad summons Fukasaku and Shima.

"Be careful Naruto my boy. You have no clue what they are capable of let alone what their kekki genkai ability is." stated Fukasaku softly.

 **"The** _ **Rinnegan**_ **is believed to manifest in times of disorder. Those who wield it are believed to become the God of creation or the world's destroyer. The** _ **Rinnegan**_ **is able to see chakra and its flow within the body."** Kurama stated through Naruto.

 **"That could prove difficult."** replied Sasuke.

"Come with us quietly nine tails and we will let your friends live. Your power is necessary for our goals."

"And what goal is that?" asked Soushi in a snarl.

"The destruction and rebirth of this world. Where war is no longer necessary and we can live peacefully." replied Deva.

 ***That's crazy talk!*** Kurama yelled out.

 **"Sorry but I am not about to let you kill thousands of innocent lives just to achieve your crazy dream. If peace is going to happen, I will achieve it without innocent people to do it!"** Naruto yelled out as both he and Yoko went into _sage mode_. Nagato didn't like Naruto's answer as he directed the six Pain's to attack.

The first one to attack was Animal as she summoned up a giant ox and a giant rhino. The two summons came charging towards Naruto's group.  
"Don't move." Yoko stated as large plants sprouted up before him. They looked like a demonic version of a venus fly trap. The _Ojigi Plant_ moved towards Pain's group eating and devouring the summons along with Animal. Asura stepped forth before the demonic plant.

 _"Chakra Propulsion Cannon!"_ he whispered as a beam of light shot out of mechanical Pain instantly destroying Yoko's plant. Before Deva could use Naraka to revive Animal, this Pain was a blaze in black flames which was Sasuke's _Amaterasu._ Deva could feel two more Pain's both Petra and Human being killed by Naruto's summons Yukikaze and Xiaomu. While Yoko destroyed Asura into pieces using his _Super Thorn Whiplash_. Nagato whom had been monitoring everything through the Pain's was shocked.

"Incredible... In a matter of minutes, they had managed to destroy almost all of the Pain's!" Nagato stated.

"Are they truly that strong Nagato?" asked Konan with worry in her voice.

"Two of the Kitsune's along with the Tengu are strong but, I have faith that they won't be able to defeat Tendo so easily." replied Nagato.

 _"Universal Pull!"_ stated Deva as he managed to pull Yukikaze, Xiaomu, and Soushi towards him. Black rods emerged from his hands as he had dispelled three of the Kitsune summons. "It seems that I may have under estimated you nine tails."

 **"Fukasaku, Shima, Yoko... Why don't you guys head back. Sasuke and I can handle things from here."**

"Be careful Naruto my boy." stated Fukasaku as he and his wife dispelled the summons. Yoko nodded his head as he also vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Your friend won't be able to protect you. As I will have the beast's power that resides within you." stated Deva.

 **"By trying to take the nine tails from me means killing me. Hasn't this world seen enough death and destruction?"** asked Naruto.

"It's all necessary in order to achieve true peace."

 **"Why is it I find that you truly don't believe what you are saying and doing. None of this will bring about true peace. Destroying the world and killing thousands. How is that achieving peace?"** asked Sasuke. Nagato didn't know how to answer the Tengu's question. This gave Naruto the chance to attack the last Pain while he was distracted.

 _ **"Rasengan!"**_ growled Naruto as he slammed his jutsu into the last Pain causing some of the rods to fly out as Tendo went down. Naruto picked up one of the rods and did a reverse tracking to see where the true Pain was at.

Next Chapter….

Family reunion


	27. Uzumaki family reunion

Chapter Twenty-Five: family reunion

Nagato let out a sharp gasp when he felt Naruto's sage eyes on him through the chakra rods. He didn't expect to have Sasuke's question stump him and testing his convictions. This gave Naruto the chance to take out and deal with the last Pain.

"Nagato... What is it?" asked Konan in concern. But Nagato couldn't hear her. His attention was drawn into Naruto's eyes.

'Why is it that I feel like I should know you?' both asked themselves as they could both feel and sense that there was a strong connection that ran deep. Both Sasuke and Konan broke their connection by shaking the two of them.

"Nagato what happened?" Konan asked.

"The Kitsune reversed track me using the sage mode. Both he and the Tengu are on their way here as we speak." replied Nagato as he didn't want to tell her that something about Naruto and this whole mission to capture the nine tails didn't sit well with him. Perhaps that is the reason why Sasuke's question caused him to faultier.

Meanwhile... Sasuke shook Naruto breaking his connection with Nagato. Naruto gasped out as Sasuke took the chakra rod from his hand throwing it aside.

 **"Naruto... Are you all right?"** Sasuke asked in concern.

 **"I am fine Sasuke. Sorry about that. But I had found out where the puppeteer for these beings are at. I want to talk with him face to face."** answered Naruto.

 **"How are you sure that this is not a trap?"** asked Sasuke.

 **"I am not sure. But something about him... It feels familiar. Like I know him even though we had never meet."** replied Naruto as he set fire to the remaining Pain bodies.

Naruto lead Sasuke to the paper tree on top of the hill close by to where they were fighting. Sasuke opened up the tree having a black chakra rod come shooting out at him. Reacting quickly, Sasuke dove to the side taking Naruto with him. The Tengu let out a low deep snarl at Nagato as his Sharingan eyes shined in the dark space. Naruto gently placed his hand onto Sasuke's shoulder as he stood face to face with Nagato as the connection they briefly seconds ago came back much stronger now.

"So, the nine tails has come. Have you come to surrender yourself knowing that it is pointless to continue fighting?" asked Nagato.

 **"No... I have come to talk. To try to understand why you are doing all of this for. To try to understand your goals. But first... I would like to know who I am talking to."** replied Naruto. For some reason Nagato felt like giving the Kitsune his true name not the name and the persona that he made up. Even being in the same area as the Kitsune Jinchuriki, Nagato couldn't help but to feel connected to Naruto.

"Nagato Uzumaki." Nagato replied causing Konan to look at him in shock. She wasn't the only one. Both Naruto and Sasuke couldn't hide their shock either as tears began to streak down Naruto's face.

 **"I always thought that I was the only one that I had no family left but... yet here you are standing before me as my enemy."** Naruto stated sadly.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Nagato asked.

 **"The Uzumaki Clan. Naruto thought that he was the last one alive."** Sasuke replied as he pulled the weeping Kitune into his arms. This time Nagato looked shocked by the Tengu's words.

"You are lying!" growled Konan.

Suddenly it seemed like Naruto's attitude had changed as a dark snarl arose from his lips. He turned facing the two Akatsuki as his eyes were no longer the soft baby blue but rather the blood red ones belonging to Kurama. The nine tailed fox arose when he felt Naruto's sadness and sorrow of facing against what seemed to be family. The young Kitsune couldn't kill the person that was before him if he was family.

 **"My Kit is no liar!"** Kurama snapped out angrily at Konan through Naruto. Sasuke gently placed one hand onto Naruto's shoulder as if to tell his mate to calm down. Or rather to tell the Biju that was controlling Naruto to calm down.

"Usually the Uzumaki are known for their red hair. I have never seen a blonde Uzumaki before, let alone one that had fox ears and tails." stated Nagato.

 **"Naruto's mother... Kushina... My previous Jinchuriki had red hair. It's not like we chose to be stuck in this merged form. It all that bastard in the strange mask's fault. He was the one who caused this to happen."** replied Kurama.

"A man in a strange mask? Did he happen to call himself Madara Uchiha?" Nagato asked causing Kurama to nod Naruto's head.

 **"I have dealt with and had been in the presence of real Madara Uchiha a long time ago. That man in the mask is definitely a Uchiha but, not Madara."** replied Kurama as he could feel that Naruto had finally calmed down as he gave his Jinchuriki back control.

"Nagato... Why are you just sitting there talking to them? we should capture the nine tails now while we can!" roared out Konan.

Konan's statement caused both Naruto and Sasuke to leap back into a defensive position. Nagato turned glaring at the young woman causing her to bite her lip in silence.

"What is your name nine tailed Jinchuriki?" Nagato asked as he faced Naruto again seeing the young Kitsune's blue eyes again knowing that he was in control over his body again.

 **"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki."**

"That name... Naruto. It sounds so familiar. Where Have I heard it before?" Nagato asked himself quietly. Naruto's keen ears heard what Nagato said as he pulled out the book Jiraiya had given him. Tales of the Gutsy Ninja. Nagato's eyes widened when he saw the book in Naruto's hands. "I know that book."

 **"It was written by the Toad sage, my godfather, and my father's sensei..."** Naruto began.

"Jiraiya the sanin..." finished Nagato.

 **"He based the character off of someone he had meet. I'm guessing that person was you. My father like the character so much that he gave me its name. Much like the character in this book, I refuse to give up and give in when things seem to get tough."** replied Naruto. Tears began to streak down Nagato's face this time. The two Uzumaki where trained and taught by the same man who wanted to instill his teaching for peace to them. It was then like a spell that had been placed on and over Nagato broke transforming what seemed to be an older broken man into a younger more physical young man.

Konan gasped out in complete shock seeing her friend and teammate transform back into his younger youthful appearance. Nagato stumbled out of the chakra chair finally free of his captivity. Konan quickly went to Nagato's aid as she placed her Akatsuki cloak over his somewhat nude body. Being freed from the fake Madara's spell, Nagato looked at Naruto whom had approached the two smiling softly.

 **"Perhaps together we can honor pervy sage's teachings and try to find a way to achieve peace without further blood shed."** Naruto stated extending his hand out towards Nagato. Nagato smiled back as he reached out taking Naruto's hand into his as the two shook hands strengthening the bond that they both felt.

"I would like that..." replied Nagato as the young Kitsune and Konan helped him back onto his feet. Sasuke smiled at the reunion happy for Naruto as now the Kitsune was no longer alone. He finally had family. If Nagato was out there alive, there could be a chance that there were other Uzumaki out there in hiding. The four of them left heading back to the leaf village. Naruto had alerted to his summons mentally that he was coming home with Sasuke and the two former members of the Akatsuki as one of them was family. He made sure that Shippo told Tsunade about the situation and to have Anbu guards at the gate. With Nagato on their side, they now had more of an insight into the Akatsuki and their so-called leader whom called himself and believed that he was Madara Uchiha.

Next Chapter…

Preparing for war


	28. preparing for war

Chapter Twenty-Six: preparing for war

Meanwhile deep underground in the Akatsuki hideout, the fake Madara cursed violently when he felt the spell that he had placed on Nagato shatter and break.

 **'I think I am beginning to underestimate that nine tailed brat. I didn't think that he would be able to break the spell that I had on Nagato. But then again I didn't expect to lose expose four of the Akatsuki members.'** the fake Madara thought to himself. He knew that he needed the one tail, the eight tails, and nine tails in order to pull off the ultimate _Tsukuyomi_. To bring about the ultimate peace where there would be no more wars. What no one knew except for one being was who the fake Madara truly was. Kurama was right when he said that it was an Uchiha. In fact, he used to be Obito Uchiha until a fatal accident that left him wounded and close to death. It was during a mission where Obito risked his life to save Kakashi who happened to be his teammate from a boulder. The boulder crushed half of his body as he gave Kakashi his _Sharingan_ before his death. Obito however wasn't killed after being crushed to death as he was saved by the real Madara Uchiha. Madara had warped and brainwashed Obito witnessed Kakashi killing his teammate Rin. Before Madara died, he told Obito about the ultimate Tsukuyomi which would cast the ultimate genjutsu putting all who see it into a dream-like state. But he needed all nine Biju's chakra in the Gedo statue which was the husk of the once ten tails. Since Madara's passing, Obito took on Madara's persona as he wore a mask to hide his face and his identity. Obito tried to get the nine tails and destroy the leaf village when he learned that the Jinchuriki was giving birth. But due to an unforeseeable event, the Biju and the child it was sealed into merged. The same thing happened when Obito tried to get the one tail. Obito had to find a way to rip the Biju's from these two Jinchuriki's in order to complete goals.

Obito knew of a way to get the remaining chakra that he needed without using the actual Biju. Obito laughed suddenly as a wicked plan came into his mind. He knew that Nagato knew of his plans to gain the remaining Biju chakra by starting the fourth shinobi war.

 **'Let them believe what Nagato tells them. It will allow me the chance to kill the child of prophecy. I cannot have them stop my goal.'** Obito thought to himself before he went to find Orochimaru. The snake sannin was working on and perfecting a jutsu that would help the Akatsuki during the war. Obito reached Orochimaru's lab to see the snake-like human working on whatever experiment that was conducting. Kabito, his helper had noticed that Obito had entered the room.

"Lord Madara... How can we help you?" asked Kabito.

 **"Have you perfected the** _ **Living Corpse Reincarnation**_ **jutsu yet Orochimaru?"** Obito asked giving Kabito a dirty look.

'Of course,... I have perfected the _Edo Tensei_ on a large scale. Right now, my subordinates are rounding up the corpse that I need for the jutsu." replied Orochimaru.

 **"You better not fail me Orochimaru."** snapped Obito as he left the sannin's lab. Little did Obito know that Orochimaru was a double agent. Kabito turned towards Orochimaru with a scowl on his face.

"Lord Orochimaru... Are we certain that this is going to work?" asked Kabito.

"Don't worry so much Kabito. Everything is going according to planned." replied Orochimaru. The snake sannin then performed a _summoning jutsu_ calling upon one of his snake summons. "Go tell Karin that it's time for her to proceed as planned." stated Orochimaru. The summoned snake nodded its head before disappearing in a puff of smoke. "Let's hope those guys haven't killed each other yet." stated Orochimaru as he went back to work. Kabito let out a soft sigh as he helped Orochimaru with what he was working on.

Meanwhile... Tsunade had called for an emergency kage council to discuss the Akatsuki. With Nagato now on their side, they had more insight into the Akatsuki and their goals, members, and capabilities. Jiraiya was shocked to learn that Nagato was related to Naruto. He couldn't be happier for the blonde Kitsune to finally actually have family ties besides the ones that he had formed with the Uchiha brothers, Kurama and his kits. There was a strong possibility that there could be other Uzumaki clan members alive that they didn't know about. All the Kages came along with their chosen guards at a neutral sight. The last three Jinchuriki also gathered as Killer Bee, the eight tails Jinchuriki was going to be working with them hoping to teach them how to go into Biju form. Since being the Kazekage, Gaara had arranged his sister Temari to take his place. The three Jinchuriki went to place where they could train in secret that only a few knew about. Before Naruto left the village, Jiraiya gave Naruto the scroll that he needed to help him unlock the seal that keeps Kurama locked giving Naruto only some access to the Biju's chakra. While the two Jinchuriki worked to learn the Biju form, the Kages from all the ninja villages discussed about the Akatsuki. Both Nagato and Konan no longer wore their Akatsuki cloaks or slashed rain village headbands. Since Tsunade called for the summons, she was in charge over the proceedings.

"You better have a good reason for summoning us here Senju." snapped the Raikage A. The Kominau let out a low snarl.

 **"Watch your tone A. This concerns the Jinchuriki whom is your little brother unless you want the Akatsuki to kill him when they rip the eight tails from him."** growled Tsunade. A gave Tsunade a dirty look but said nothing.

"Now let's all try to act like civilized adults." stated the new Mizukage Mei Terumi.

 **"The reason for this sudden meeting is to discuss information about the Akatsuki and their plans."** stated Tsunade.

"And how is it that you have acquired this information?" asked the Tsuchikage Onoki.

 **"From my source whom is within the Akatsuki and two of its former members."** replied Tsunade. The look of shock stretched across everyone's faces.

Nagato stepped forth nodding his head to the five kages.

"My name is Nagato Uzumaki and I was a ninja from the Rain village and former Akatsuki member." stated Nagato. Everyone had noticed his Rinnegan eyes but said nothing as they allowed him to continue. "I believed myself to be the leader, but the fact was that I was being used as a puppet by the person whom called himself Madara Uchiha. But since he hides his face and true identity, so I have no idea whom he truly is. All I know is for certain that he is a Uchiha all though he doesn't have his Tengu wings." added Nagato.

"What is this Madara's goals?" asked the Mizukage.

"To gather all nine Biju and their chakra in order to cast a powerful genjutsu known as the Tsukuyomi. He plans to do this by starting the fourth great ninja war." stated Nagato.

 **"What Nagato says is true and there is no way that you will be able to stop me."** replied a dark voice. All heads turned to see a masked man wearing an Akatsuki cloak standing on the table. The guards immediately went for their weapons.

"Don't bother attacking him. Your weapons and attacks won't be able to harm him." Nagato stated as his eyes could see that he was warping chakra around him. Obito turned towards Nagato as he stared at the ninja.

 **"It seems that your loyalties have changed. I wonder what brought about this change?"** asked Obito. Nagato just glared back not answering Obito's question as he wasn't going to give into Obito's taunts. **"But I will get what I desire as you are all welcome to try to stop me."** laughed Obito as he phased threw the table disappearing from sight.

 **"As you all can see we all have a common enemy. I am proposing a temporary alliance in order to deal with this threat and to protect the remaining Jinchuriki along with the child of prophecy. They may be the only ones who can stop this so called Madara."** stated Tsunade.

"I agree with Tsunade on this as we can't afford to be fighting amongst ourselves at a time like this. I know that my brother Gaara has signed an alliance with the leaf village as our ninja will be on standby." stated Temari.

"Before Yagura was capture and killed by the Akatsuki that he had also signed an alliance with the leaf. So, I have no reason not to contribute my sources." stated Mei. All that was left was the Raikage and Tsuchikage to agree on the alliance. A let out a long sigh as he remembered how well Killer Bee hit it up with the other two Jinchuriki even though they had been transformed into demons or at least half ones. Plus, there was something about the Kitsune kid that made A want to trust him with the fate of the ninja world.

"You have the cooperation of the Cloud village and it's ninja." stated A.

"Oh well... What do I have to lose? The Rock village and it's ninja will stand by your side as well." added in Onoki. This caused Tsunade to smile as Nagato began to fill them all into the plans and Akatsuki that remained.

Next Chapter….

The great shinobi war


	29. ambush team strikes

Chapter Twenty-Seven: ambush team strikes

While the three Jinchuriki were training, a protective barrier was raised to keep Obito from sensing their presence. Guards were placed to keep them safe and to keep them within the barrier. Meanwhile, the allied forces gathered together as their numbers totaled eighty thousand shinobi. They were all separated into several different division which all reported to the Regimental Commander Shikamaru Nara. The first division which consisted of mid-range fighters was led by Darui, the second division which consisted of close range fighters was led by Kitsuchi, the third division which consisted of both mid-range and close range fighters led by Kakashi Hatake, the fourth division which consisted of long range fighters was led by Itachi Uchiha, and finally the fifth division which was created for the purpose of special operations and the ninja with unique skills was led by Mifune. They also had a logistical support and medical division which was led by Shizune, a surprise attack division which was led by Kankuro, a sensor division which was led by Ao, and intelligence division which was led by Inoichi Yamanaka. The overall supreme leader of the Allied Shinobi forces was the Raikage.

Nagato told them that the Akatsuki forces maybe low in actual members but there forces easily totaled over one hundred thousand thanks to being known as Zetzu. They were also planning to use the _Edo Tensei Justu_ to resurrect the dead which would be under their control. Zetzu was a plant-like creature which was created using the first hokage's cells, but it looked human and not a Komainu demon. Knowing that the Akatsuki hideout was located within the Mountain's Graveyard as this require their army to move through both the Land of Frost and the Land of Hot Water. An evacuation notice was sent out to both countries as they were told to evacuate south into the Land of Fire. The first division was stationed in the northern part of the Land of Lightning in order to prevent the Akatsuki from using the small gulf to infiltrate the area from the Mountain's Graveyard. The second division would be on the border of the Land of Lightning and the Land of Frost sealing a northerly path into the Land of Lightning. The third division would advance fast through the middle of the Land of Hot Water. The fourth division was placed on the border of the Land of Lightning and the Land of Frost sealing off the southerly path into the Land of Lightning. The fifth division was aligned in a large arc from the north part of the Land of Frost, through the middle the border between the Land of Frost and the Land of Lightning, all the way to the south were the first division was stationed. The fifth division was to aid any of the divisions that needed immediate response as they finished sealing off the Land of Frost and the Land of Lightning's border.

With their forces in place, the surprise attack division moved into the Land of Hot Water to ambush the Akatsuki. However the Akatsuki had done the same by sending in their own surprise attack and diversion squad with the reincarnated Deidara and Sasori leading the charge. The two forces are instantly drawn into a conflict as Deidara uses his bombs to kill off as many shinobi possible. Sasori used Muta Aburame as human puppet while Deidara put his clay into the Aburame's bug jar. Sensing this the Shinobi forces retreat as Deidara blows up Muta Aburame. Kankuro knowing that they are up against a puppet master confronts Deidara and Sasori whom used his chakra threads to control the shinobi forces. Omoni cuts Sasori's threads that he was using to control the shinobi forces allowing Kankuro to connect his _chakra thread_ Sasori's yanking the puppet master down. Commanding Ittan who used his _Earth Element Tectonic Core_ to raise up the earth keeping the Akatsuki off balance. Kankuro was praised by a man he used to admire growing up for stepping up his abilities which causes the sand puppet master to bring out Sasori's original puppet body.

"It seems so pointy suddenly seeing my old puppet body. For I now have the body that I always desired. One that will never rot nor decay. I have truly become a puppet in every sense of the word." stated Sasori. But Kankuro wasn't buying it.

Kankuro commands Ittan to protect the healer and wounded by surrounding them with rocks while someone from the Hyuga clan alerts Root Anbu named Sai that the body of his brother has clay within his stomach. Which can only be deactivated by lightning elemental techniques. The two puppet masters go at it Deidara attempts to blow up the puppet that was Sai's brother. However Kankuro was ready for this as he uses his Black Secret Techique Sanshouou which raises up from the ground protecting everyone from the blast.

"Damn he hid a defense puppet underground and used it to smother the bomb. What a same as he really dampened the blast." states Deidara as Sasori recognized Sanshouou as one of the puppets that he had made a long time ago. Sai whom is pissed to see his brother used in such away takes out a scroll along with brush and ink. Deidara doesn't recognize Sai as an artist as he feels that art is something that explodes like Sai was about to. Sai glares up at the mad bomber.

"Go ahead and try it!" Sai growls as he uses his ink to create a bird to ride on and two fighting djinn to smash Sasori and Deidara into Kankuro's awaiting puppets.

When Deidara tries to use his suicide bomb that is on his chest, he is stopped by a sword channeled with lightning which pierces his chest.

"Nice one Omoi as I will keep these two bound with my puppet technique. Let's do something about Sai's brother." stated Kankuro.

"There's no need. I guess finally seeing your completed drawing has freed my soul from it's binds. So thank you Sai!" he replied before collapsing to dust.

"Sasori... Your strength came because of your soul, not in spite of it. You tried to erase it to become a puppet but, you couldn't change completely. I know this because you put your heart and soul into these puppets that you created. That's the part of them that never rots or decays. I also got your original body. But now you have fallen, sank to the level of the puppets you used to control. You were supposed to be a top class ninja puppeteer. Not a worthless nobody who lets someone else pull the strings." states Kankuro. Sasori is speechless at what the young puppet master says. "My spirit as puppeteer ninja is strong enough to beat you and whatever you attack me with by controlling the puppet Sasori that you created, the real you. Its your techniques and creations that will last forever. Through performances of those who inherit them and the soul you put into them."

"Perhaps that is how I always wanted my art to be looked at, Kankuro... I want you to have the mother and father puppets as well. When you die... pass them on both to the next generation." states Sasori as he crumples into dust. With the Akatsuki ambush squad defeated by the shinobi forces and Deidara captured and sealed off within one of Kankuro's puppets, the ambush shinobi forces move out to continue on with their mission.

Next Chapter…

Old enemies return


	30. Naruto goes to war

author notes: sorry for the long wait on this update as I haven't watched the part concerning the fourth great ninja war. I have only read the manga concerning the fourth war. And since it has been a while I am rereading the manga for inspiration. I will try to update as often as possible and when I can.

Chapter Twenty Eight: Naruto goes into battle

Meanwhile in a well hidden location Naruto, Killer Bee, and Gaara trained learning how to transform into their Biju state and to use the powers that the demons within them gave them. Gaara learned to control his easily since he has been using sand his entire life. Naruto was the one who changed the most when he finally undid the seal that suppressed Kurama. Instantly Naruto gained all the rest of his tails as he now had all nine. Secondly, Naruto's Biju form was unlike the others as he didn't transform into Kurama. A golden cloak of chakra would surround Naruto's body. This chakra cloak made Naruto look like the great sage of six paths. During their training in learning how to manifest the Biju's greatest attack, the Biju bomb, Naruto and Kurama sensed something that caused a backlash on their powers.

 ***Kurama did you feel that?*** Naruto asked the tailed beast. Kurama didn't reply to the question as he had totally forgot about the ones who possessed his power.

 **'I forgotten about the silver and gold brothers. I don't want to worry him about this information.'** Kurama thought to himself as he kept quite about the whole thing.

Naruto couldn't ignore what he felt so he headed towards the entrance ignoring Gaara and Killer Bee calling out Naruto's name.

 **'I have a bad feeling about this. Clearly something is going on. I guess I have to get answers for myself.'** Naruto thought to himself. As he neared the entrance fining several ninja standing guard one he recognized almost instantly. **"Iruka-sensei? You are here!"**

"Yes Naruto. I was given a mission on this island. We are mainly here just for support."

 **"Then why can't I go outside?"** asked Naruto.

"They have discovered a completely new species here and we need to confirm what it is." answered Iruka.

 **"But earlier I had felt the nine tails chakra as it seemed to be coming from outside."** stated Naruto.

 **'This is serious. This place is supposed to be isolated from sensing any chakra. But he still felt Kinkaku transform. But we can't let him out matter what.'** thought an Aburame.

"Ah that... It's some kind of creature with the nine tails chakra. Apparently there can be animals with its chakra besides the demon fox itself. If we let you outside, your chakra will react with the creatures and it will flip out. That's why we need you to remain here for now."

 **"Is that why Yamato-sensei isn't back?"** Naruto asked as he remembered meeting the man who was able to keep Kurama's chakra in check.

"Exactly as we need his wood element abilities to keep it in check. Now let's go inside." replied Iruka.

 **"Then if they are animals acting up I will take care of them. Let me go out and take a look at this thing."** stated Naruto as he went into _sage mode_ as his eyes transformed as he rushed towards the entrance.

"Don't let him get out!" someone yelled out . Naruto managed to dart past everyone ony loosing his leaf headband. A Nara laid in the group as he caught Naruto in a _shadow possession jutsu_. With the _sage mode_ activated, he could see and sense everything that was going on.

 **"What in the world is this? What the hell is going on?"** Naruto yelled out loud.

"War Naruto... Madara is making his move." replied Iruka.

 **"Iruka!"** snapped out the Aburame.

"I think that its time that we stopped lying to him Gen-san. Naruto is no fool. Our only choice now is to explain the situation rationally." stated Iruka.

 **"Yeah... Please tell me why I should sit on my ass and hide while my friends, comrades, family, and mate are out there suffering, dying, and fighting."**

"Because we are fighting this war to protect you, Gaara, and Killer Bee. Madara is hitting us with the full brunt of his forces. He is determined to capture all of the remaining Biju. By protecting you guys, we are protecting the future itself. Yes, people are putting their lives on the line please wait and endure it for a little while longer." replied Iruka.

Naruto couldn't help but to remember what Nagato had said about war.

"It only brings about pointless death, bottomless hatred, and unending pain. You are about the only one who seemed to inherit the sage of sixth paths teachings and believe in achieving true peace. If any one can do it I believe it to be you Naruto."

"Naruto...? Come on let's head back inside Naruto." stated Iruka.

 **"Sorry but I can't. I plan to end this war myself. I will endure all the of the hate and pain on my own. That is my role! You were the first person besides Sasuke and Itachi who recognized me for me and not the holder of the tailed beast. You acknowledged my skills and my abilities making me a ninja."**

"You are the most precious student I had the honor of teaching Naruto. You are also like the little brother that I never had. I know full well what you are capable Naruto and just how strong become." Iruka stated as he picked up Naruto's headband handing it to the nine tails Jinchuriki. "Now go and save the world Naruto!" Naruto smiled brightly as he powered up the nine tails chakra as he headed towards the boarder escaping the Nara's _shadow possession jutsu_ by powering up the nine tails chakra activing the _chakra cloak_.

Gaara and Killer Bee came out from the temple.

 **"Guess he went to the front line. Its so like Naruto to rush head first into danger. He is so predictable. Come on Bee-san we can't let Naruto do this alone."** stated Gaara.

 ***Are you seriously going to follow him outside?*** asked Gyuki.

*You bet. Besides real world experience is far faster than training.* Bee replied back. Knowing that the barrier team would raise a thirty-six layer self repairing seal to keep the Jinchuriki on the island. A Hyuuga sensed that Naruto was heading towards them at an incredible rate of speed.

 **"Naruto is coming!"** the Hyuuga shouted out.

"All right everyone... It's time to do our job. All of the blood, sweat, and tears we have shed to create this marvelous barrier. So do not let him through!" yelled out the barrier captain.

"Yes sir!" replied the barrier ninja in unison. Just before Naruto could reach the barrier, a Biju bomb ripped through smashing into the barrier. Naruto turned his head to see Bee in his full Biju form.

"They will put up the barrier to keep up contained. But, we are going to smash through it like a window pane." stated Bee as he went into a smaller Biju form. "We will break it by force. Naruto push my beast bomb through." stated Bee as Naruto powered up going into his Biju form.

 **"You got it!"** Naruto replied. As he grabbed a hold of the Biju bomb. Naruto began to push the bomb through the barrier.

"It's no use! We can't repair the barriers fast enough!" replied one of the barrier members.

"Then we have no choice but to let them through." commanded the barrier captain. The three Jinchuriki broke through allowing Zetsu to sense their presence as he moved to alert Obito. But the man had made plans to steal substitutes in order to proceed on with his plans.


	31. Jinchuriki fight

Seeing the true Madara resurrected onto the battle field confirmed Naruto's theory that the masked man who attacked the village years ago and whom started the fourth great ninja war isn't the true Madara. Seeing their ancestor standing before them caused both Itachi and Sasuke to stand firm with their allies in order to protect their mates. Madara stretched out his wings as he turned towards Obito.

 **"Go collect the remaining Jinchuriki. I will handle things here."** Obito nodded his head as he vanished using _Kamui_. **"So it seems that my descendants choose to stand against me. Join me as we will rule over this shinobi world."** Both Tengu glared at the older Tengu as the older Tengu noticed the mate marks on the hollow of their necks. **"So it seems that you two have been mated. You joined the war to protect your mates. Join me as I sware that I will protect them with you as we will rule this world as gods."** stated Madara. Both Sasuke and Itachi threw their heads back laughing which caused the older Tengu glared at Madara with their Mangekyou Sharingan spinning.

 **"Why would we join you when we are trying to stop you from hurting and killing our mates whom you are clearly after?"** they asked in unison.

 **'So their mates are the Jinchuriki. This does cause a problem as I can sense that their powers are stronger than my own. Including from the younger one.'** Madara thought to himself. Madara then made his move attack the shinobi allies only to be meet by his descendants.

Meanwhile as the three remaining Jinchuriki headed towards the front lines, Obito Uchiha appeared before them coming out of a void. As he wasn't alone. With him were the reincarnated bodies of all the previous Jinchuriki. But their eyes contained the Sharingan and Rinnegan. Seeing the reincarnated bodies and the disfigurement of their eyes caused Naruto to growl as he charged at Obito. The masked ninja also charged at him as the two butted heads.

 **"Damn... I couldn't make a dent in that mask. But at least we know that he can be solid when he wants to be."**

 **"Come one Naruto. I expected more than that from the nine tails power."** replied as one of the reincarnated Jinchuriki moved to attack the three ninja.

 _"Magma Element Blazing Boulder Stream!"_ The three remaining Jinchuriki dodged the attack as they then moved to attack the Jinchuriki group being controlled by Obito. Another reincarnated Jinchuriki came forth to stop them.

 _"Water Element Water Mirror!"_ A mirror of water formed before this Jinchuriki as it created mirror images of Killer B, Naruto, and Gaara using the same attacks that they were going to strike with. The attacks clashed throwing the three Jinchuriki back into an awaiting attack.

 _"Water Element Bubble Boom!"_ called out another Jinchuriki as bubbles surrounded the three ninja. With a snap of this Jinchuriki's fingers, the bubbles exploded.

Bee used the eight tails tentacles to catch a branch and both Gaara and Naruto. Before the two had a chance to thank the older Jinchuriki, bright sparks tried to blind them as a couple of Jinchuriki tried to rush in attacking them. Both Naruto and Bee intercepted the attacks as Bee was wearing sunglasses wasn't blinded by the attack while Naruto being a sensor could sense them. The two ninja pushed them back.

 **"Doesn't matter what you plan to throw at us to stop us. We will not only stop you but the true Madara as well."** Naruto stated towards Obito.

"But I thought that this masked fool was Madara." replied Bee.

 **"He's only a fake. So who in the hell are you?"** Naruto asked. This caused Obito to laugh.

 **"I am no one. I don't want to be anyone. All I care about is completing the** _ **Moon's Eye Plan**_ **. But if you insist on calling me a name, Tobi will do for now. This world is completely worthless as there is nothing left but misery. You three have grown up as hosts for demons or transformed into demons of the tailed beasts that you carry. You have endured misery that comes with that role, have you not?"**

 **"Living with a tailed beast or transformed into one isn't that bad. "** Naruto replied causing Kurama to grin in his mindscape. **"You can call yourself no one, you can start a war but, even in this world that you think of as worthless... No one is falling for your lies! You can change your mask and take on as many names as you want but in the end you are still one guy. No matter what, I'm going to tear that mask off of your face."** Naruto exclaimed.

 **"If you want to see who I am under this mask... Then you will have to work for it. I will capture the rest of you and complete the** _ **Moon's Eye**_ **."** Tobi replied as all the other controlled Jinchuriki sprouted tails.

Killer B charged in going after one of the Jinchuriki whom had beetle-like wings.

 **"Bee... Wait!"** called out Naruto. Bee tried to strike with his swords only to have the Jinchuriki dodge. He then threw Samehada, a sword once belonging to the Akatsuki known as Kisame at the Jinchuriki. The Jinchuriki flew up avoiding the attack taking her eyes off of Bee as he tried to attack from behind only to have her dodge yet again.

"Damn it!" Bee cursed as he landed back near Naruto and Gaara.

 **"Bee those attack are not going to work!"** Naruto stated.

"What do you mean?" the older Jinchuriki asked.

 **"** _ **The Rinnegan**_ **eyes are all connected to each other. Plus** _ **the Sharingan**_ **allows the user to copy and interpret attacks."** replied Naruto as a Jinchuriki that looked to be on fire charged at Naruto. Naruto knew full well the capability of both eyes not only from the Uchiha Tengu whom possessed _the Sharingan_ but also his uncle Nagato whom possessed _the Rinnegan_. Gaara tried to use his sand to defend and protect Naruto only to have it shatter causing Naruto to get burned in the process. A cloud Jinchuriki that Bee recognized as Yugito then used her _Mouse Furballs_ to attack the three living Jinchuriki. Bee reacted quickly using his tentacles to grab Naruto and Gaara as they fled into the forest.

As they fled, Naruto could feel his eyes throbbing. Naruto tried not to focus on that fact as he mentally connected himself with both Gaara and Bee.

 **"The only way to fully stop them is defeat them one by one and to take out the chakra rods that are controlling them."** Naruto stated remembering his battle with the Pain puppets as he rubbed his eyes.

 **"Are you alright Kit?"** Kurama asked in concern as he could feel and sense that something was wrong.

 **"I think so... Just my eyes hurt."** Naruto answered.

 **"We have to act quickly and seal them because who knows what plans this Tobi person has planned. It seems that he will do everything in his power to stop us and to gain our Biju."** stated Gaara. The throbbing in Naruto's eyes got so bad that it forced the nine tails Jinchuriki to break the mental link he had with the others. Meanwhile on the battlefield, Sasuke could feel one of his eyes burning and throbbing as blood leaked down from it.

 **"Sasuke are you alright?"** Itachi asked in concern as they both pulled back towards their allies.

 **"I am fine."** replied Sasuke as he looked up at his brother revealing that one of his eyes had transformed into the _Rinne Sharingan_.

 **"It's not possible! How is that you have the** _ **Rinne Sharingan**_ **?!"** Madara asked upon seeing the change in Sasuke's eye. Unfortunately the young Tengu didn't have the answer to this question as it seemed that all reality became distorted and time its self seemed to freeze.


	32. newfound eyes

Chapter Thirty: newfound eyes

Time seemed to stop completely around both Sasuke and Naruto.

"The _Rinne Sharingan_ ….. A combination of the _Rinnegan_ and _Sharingan_. Its power can be used to cast _the Infinite Tsukuyomi_ , a powerful genjutsu or break it. Its power compliments those whom have the Biju inside of them. You also possess the ability to open up portals and dimensions teleporting yourself in an instant. _The Rinnegan_ allows you to see chakra and its flow within the body. While your _Sharingan_ still allows you to predict movement, cast and cancel genjutsu. Along with copying any ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu that you see." spoke a voice. A being came into view as Naruto recognized him immediately thanks to Kurama's memories.

 **"Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the sage of six paths."** Sasuke turned to see Naruto but his eyes where unlike anything he had seen before. It looked like all the three main eye doujutsu's combined together even though Naruto's was still blue with a sun-like design in them as they were glowing.

"The _Tensei Rinne Sharingan_ is the combination of all the three eyes doujutsu originated with me. The _Tenseigan_ is part of the _Byakugan_ doujutsu line as it allows the user to attract or repulse forces. It also gives the user increase to their speed, power, strength, durability, and reflexes. The _Byakugan_ can allows you to see chakra on a much higher degree than the Sharingan as they can also see a person's chakra points. You also have all of the powers and abilities belonging to both the _Sharingan, Rinnegan_ , and the _Rinne Sharingan_. This newfound eyes that I have given to you Naruto will be the testament of you becoming the new true sage of six paths, my successor."

 **"Why me?"** Naruto asks.

"Maybe it is because Kurama trusts you or its something about you that makes others believe that they can achieve the impossible and trust in you. No...… Those are only some part of the reason. It's because your family line are descendants of mine as indicated by your uncle's eyes, Nagato Uzumaki. You too Sasuke as your family line also traces back to mine hence your _Sharingan_ which is why I chose you to have the _Rinne Sharingan_ only in one of your eyes. You two are the only ones who can truly stop Madara and the one who he has brainwashed. The only ones who can prevent my mother from being unsealed and to stop the one who wishes to free her. You will recognize him in an instant Naruto with your newfound eyes." stated Hagoromo. "Please come here Naruto."

Naruto walked up to Hagoromo as the great sage placed his hand on the Kitsune's shoulder.

"I, Hagoromo Otsutsuki recognize Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki to be the new rebirth of the sage of six paths. I hear by give him of my chakra along with the truth seeking orbs which is proof that Naruto is the new sage of six paths. I grant both Naruto and Sasuke the knowledge how to use their newfound eyes in order to stop those who threaten it." stated Hagoromo as Naruto could feel the sage's power combine with his own. Hagoromo removed his hand from Naruto. The sage looked past the Kitsune ninja that stood before him to see an older Kitsune in the room.

 **"Father...…."**

"It's good to see you one last time." stated Hagoromo. Tears streaked down Kurama's face. "Please don't cry my child none of what happened in the past to me is not your fault. So please stop blaming yourself. You have done well to help raise and protect Naruto in place of his family that you took while you were being controlled by that masked man. Everything that has happened to you is no way your fault." Hagoromo stated as he hugged the older Kitsune. "So please don't hate yourself any longer." Kurama hugged his father.

 **"I will try. Thank you father for everything."** Kurama cried into the sage's shoulder.

Time slowly began to flow around both Naruto and Sasuke as the young Tengu looked at Madara. He could see that the older Tengu's body was incomplete and that half of his chakra was gone.

 **'So the** _ **Edo Tensei**_ **are not true resurrections. Even though his eyes are mirror to mine, they are only pale imitations. So, if I can defeat Madara here and now...… We could end this war. But there is still that masked man that went after Naruto and the true mastermind behind the scenes that the former sage of six paths warned us about.'** Sasuke thought to himself.

 **"Sasuke….. What happened to your eye? It looks the same as Madara's."** Itachi asked.

 **"Let's just say that the former sage of six paths gave me and Naruto a gift that can win this war."** Sasuke answered.

 **"Wait...… You said the former sage of six paths. Don't tell me...…"** Sasuke's statement caused Madara to sweat.

 **"The sage of six paths has been reborn and has an ocular doujutsu that no one has ever seen before. We will stop you, that masked man, and the one behind the scene. We will stop this war."** answered Sasuke as he charged at his ancestor.

Meanwhile... Naruto blinked his newfound eyes as he found himself staring face to face with the full released forms of the six Biju's.

 **"Bee... Gaara…. Get behind me. Let me handle this."** Naruto stated.

 **"I will take your Biju's!"** Tobi yelled out as he forced the six controlled Biju to attack. Naruto fired up his chakra as he stared at the six Biju causing them to freeze in their tracks. **"What jutsu is this?"** yelled out Tobi.

 **"Sorry but, I won't allow you to control them any longer."** stated Naruto as he fired up Kurama's chakra as his chakra cloak looked more like sage robes. Naruto directed his chakra arms to grab each Biju as he pulled out the chakra rods and destroyed them.

 **'Impossible...…!'** Tobi thought as he tried to get the Biju to attack the Jinchuriki. Naruto pulled all of the Biju into a unified mindscape.

 **"My brothers and sisters... Give Naruto your chakra. He is the one father told us would come and unify us in peace. He is the one that father chose as his heir to his powers and name."** Kurama stated as he placed his paw out on top of Naruto's. One at a time the others did as well giving Naruto their true name, tail rank, and their hosts name.

 **"Thank you everyone. I promise to free you from the Geido statue and stop this blood war."** Naruto stated. Once Naruto released the link, Tobi reacted by pulling the Biju back into the Gedo statue before fleeing using the Kemui fleeing the scene.


	33. Juubi and the great hokages

Chapter Thirty-One: Juubi and the great hokages

As the three Jinchuriki rushed onto the main battlefield to find that the Juubi had been resurrected even though it wasn't fully complete.

"Obito... Why have you joined Madara? This isn't the future that you have envisioned." stated Kakashi as the one who had been masked all this time face had been finally revealed as Kakashi's old teammate whom everyone thought was dead.

 **"You had failed to keep Rin safe like you had promised. Now I have a new dream and to achieve it, I will destroy this one."** replied Obito.

 ***How is it that the Juubi has been revived?*** Kurama asked mentally.

 ***The masked man came and offered up the Gedo statue the Biju along with a small fraction of your three's chakra that had been sealed away into various objects.*** answered Itachi.

 ***Can we stop them and it?*** asked Sasuke.

 ***We won't know unless we try.*** answered Naruto.

Meanwhile... Karin Uzumaki had arrived at what used to be the Uzumaki shrine as she retrieved the shiningami mask. She then went to meet up with Suigetsu Hozuki, Juugo, and Orochimaru to resurrect the great hokages of the leaf. These four will help turn the tide of the war.

"Perfect timing Karin. Juugo place the four in the summoning circles and we can begin." Orochimaru stated. A large built man with orange hair placed down the four unconscious Zetsu's as one was still being restrained by Suigetsu. Karin gave Orochimaru the shinigami mask as the snake-like man placed it on to have the transparent form of the grim reaper appear behind him. Orochimaru took control of the ghost forcing it to slice open its belly to pull out four souls from the shinigami's stomach. Orochimaru then quickly used _his body replacement technique_ to take control over the Zetzu that Suigetsu was holding. Once the four souls entered the Zetzu's their bodies began to change revealing the four hokage of the leaf. Two of them had faced Madara in the past and knew what he is capable of, while on of them had fought the masked man. Even though their bodies where thanks to the _Edo Tensei_ , their souls were their own. Orochimaru bowed his head in respects to the four.

 **"I take it that things have gotten that bad."** stated Sarutobi.

"Yes. Madara has been resurrected as well as the ten tails. The ninja need back up especially the two that are the only hope of stopping Madara, the masked man, and the ten tails." Orochimaru stated. Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage could feel the nine tails chakra flare up.

"Naruto?" he questioned softly. All the other hokage's whom where demons looked at the one human.

 **"I always knew that your son was special even if the sealing technique to place the nine tails in him screwed up because of that masked man."** stated the bear demon.

 **"Can someone please explain what is going on?"** asked the first hokage. The third and fourth hokage explained what had happened concerning the one tails and nine tails sealing and the attacks on the leaf by an organization known as the Akatsuki. Orochimaru explained that these Akatsuki had started the fourth shinobi war and plan to use the ten tails to kill off all the shinobi and remake the world as they seem fit.

"According to the great anime sages the only hope to stop what is happening lays within two young mates blessed with the original sage's power, a bird and a fox." stated Orochimaru. This caused Sarutobi's eyes to widen.

 **"Then you mean that both Naruto and Sasuke are the only hopes to completely end this war and to stop the ten tails."** stated the bear demon as the snake-like man nodded his head.

 **"Then we don't have much time to waste. Let's hurry onto the battlefield!"** stated the second hokage.

Meanwhile out on the battlefield, all of the shinobi forces had shown up to back up Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had infused his allies with Kurama's chakra protecting them from the combination of Madara's, Obito's, and the Juubi's attacks. Naruto managed to doge out of the way when Obito tried to attack Naruto through his _Kamui_.

 **"Naruto... You're only defending if you continue to protect everyone. Do you think that this will help?"** Naruto didn't answer but Sasuke did trying to attack Obito whom phased through his attack.

 ***Be careful Kit. It looks like the Juubi is storing up chakra.*** Kurama warned mentally.

 **"Since you like being alone, you probably can't understand. Having everyone close to me really makes me happy! That's enough to give me power!"** The Juubi roared out causing massive tornadoes to form as lighting struck at the ground. The earth shook causing dirt and debris to fly everywhere. Madara had protected both Obito and himself using the Susanoo.

 **"That should have cleared out some of them."** Madara stated. When the dust and storm cleared, both men were shocked to see the opposing ninja still standing. The nine tails chakra protected Naruto's allies while both Sasuke and Itachi protected Naruto with their Susanoo.

The Juubi got angry when it sensed all of the Biju's chakra within Naruto along with the sage's power that it transformed allowing _a Biju bomb_ to emerge. The Kyuubi's charka dissipated along with the two Tengu's _Susanoo_. Even with Naruto and Sasuke using all of their strength and power, they were weakened cause they weren't used to using this much power. Sakura and other healers stood behind the two healing their wounds and helping them recover their chakra. The rest of the allies formed a line before the two. Shikamaru had come up with a plan to hopefully protect their forces from the _Biju Bomb_. He asked Ino to mind link him with some people whom could help out with this plan of his.

 ***Kitsuchi-san... teach me the seals for a simple jutsu like the** _ **wall barrier technique**_ **. Something that every shinobi who aren't from the rock village can preform.***

*A _wall barrier_ anyone can do isn't going to help.* replied Kitsuchi.

 ***No it's important that anyone can do it. We have to fight quality with quality. Even if it gets destroyed, we will keep building new ones to work as barriers. Instead of blocking it with a strong wall, we will slow it down with a lot of weak ones. Of course it will be helpful if the shinobi from the rock village can build some stronger ones.*** replied Shikamaru.

*I see. All right then... I will teach you the seals.* stated Kitsuchi.

 ***Bee-san... Do you think that you can shift the Biju Bomb upwards by throwing another Biju Bomb at it?*** Shikamaru asked mentally to the eight tails Jinchuriki.

*Just leave it to me!* replied Killer Bee.


	34. sealing the ten tails

Author Notes: I noticed with the last chapter that I had reanimated the third when I didn't list him as dead. So for story purposes I wanted to clarify that he died of old age before the war began and after Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto were premoted to chunin. Now on with the story...

Chapter Thirty-Two: sealing the ten tails

The shinobi forces unleashed and brought up the _Wall Barriers_ just as the Juubi unleashed the _Biju Bomb._ The _Wall Barrier_ did very little to stop or even slow down the _Biju Bomb_ as the shinobi forces worked to rebuild new ones. Both Killer Bee and Nagato stepped forth in hopes to derail the _Biju Bomb_ from hitting their forces when it seemed to suddenly vanish from sight only to have the fourth hokage appear suddenly vanish from sight only to have the fourth hokage appeared before then in a flash.

"Get ready for the blast cause I sent the _Biju Bomb_ out to the sea." stated Minato as a blast shock rattled the shinobi forces. "Sorry if I was late." Mianto stated as he turned to see his son whom was smiling. His nine tails twitched happily at the sight of the man who he admired the most growing up before learning that the fourth was his father.

 **"No... You're right on time dad."** Naruto replied.

"You knew that he was coming?" Sakura asked Naruto.

 **"I felt his chakra when I was in Kyuubi form as there are others coming."** Naruto replied. As the three other Hokages appeared before the group.

 **"You're fast as always Minato."** stated Sarutobi.

 **"Damn Fourth... Your** _ **Shunshin**_ **is better than mine!"** stated Tobirama Senju.

 **"Since we are all here... Shall we begin?"** asked Hashirama Senju.

 **"Hashirama...! I have been waiting for you!"** shouted out Madara.

 **"I will take care of you later!"** replied the first pointing at Madara causing the Tengu to falter **. "First... We are going to take care of the Juubi."**

"Naruto... Rest for a while we will handle this." Minato replied as he flared up the nine tails chakra that he had sealed within him as the coat covered his body.

 ***So even Minato achieved it. I am not surprised seeing how he is the one who sealed me in the first place.*** laughed Kurama. Naruto seemed to be beaming with pride.

 **"Let's go Hokages!"** stated the first.

"Second... Third... Come before me." stated Minato.

 **"Did you already do the markings?"** asked Sarutobi.

"But of course." replied the human.

 **"You are a quick one to act."** stated Tobirama causing the fourth to smile at the praise.

In a flash the four hokages seemed to spread out to perform a special jutsu that only they could perform.

 _ **"Formation of the Four Red Suns... Ten Seals!"**_ called out Hashirama they four hokages ran their hands through a series of hand signs. A red barrier surrounded the Juubi as all ten of its tails where held down by shrine gates causing the Juubi to roar out.

"It won't be able to move much now as it is a far stronger seal than the _Shighienjin Barrier_ as this is the barrier that only ninja of the hokage level can preform." stated Orochimaru as he and his ninja appeared before the group.

 **"Traitor!"** snarled out Obito.

"I was never truly on your side to begin with. And don't bother trying to reanimate the corpses. The ninja whom was casting it has been taken care of as these _Edo Tensei_ are far different than the ones that you were using before." replied Orochimaru. "Karin please help speed up the healing of the Kitsune and the younger Tengu." stated the snake sanin. The Juubi tried to unleash another _Biju Bomb_ only to have the barrier blow up like a balloon as the remnants of the attack blasted out from the top of the barrier. The first hokage created some _Wood Clones_ to open up a door in the barrier for the shinobi forces along with Naruto and Sasuke to enter as one of his _Wood Clones_ kept Madara and Obito busy. Hashirama created another shrine gate to keep the Juubi from releasing another Biju Bomb. To keep Naruto and Sasuke from reaching the main body, the Juubi created several clones from its body. The first hokage opened up the barrier to allow the shinobi forces in to deal with the Juubi spawn.

Karin healed her cousin as Naruto got up to his feet.

 **"Thanks. I will take care of the Juubi. Sasuke... rest up a bit more as I got this taken care of."** Naruto stated as he vanished from sight using the teleportation void. Naruto appeared before the Juubi as the ten tails roared out glaring at Naruto only to have the Juubi meet his newly acquired kekki genkai. Then ten tails stopped moving as Naruto placed his hand the main body of the Juubi causing all of the clones it spawned to collapse. This allowed the shinobi forces to turn their attention on Madara, Obito, and Zetsu. Naruto managed to connect mentally with the ten tails pulling out and connecting with all of the Biju and their Jinchuriki that were sealed within it. All of the other Jinchuriki except for Yagura looked at the nine tailed Kitsune Jinchuriki in shock as Naruto pulled himself along neutral mindscape. **"I know that I may not look like it but, I am a Jinchuriki much like you all as my Biju is the nine tails."** stated Naruto as Kurama appeared behind his host.

 **"It is true. Our creator, our father even gave him his power as he is the one that he told us about when we were first created."** added Kurama. Naruto walked up to the Juubi whom was in its complete form. The ten tails was too scared or afraid to do anything as Naruto's _Tensei Rinne Sharingan_ had it hypnotized keeping it calm.

 **"I know that you didn't ask to be revived or used as a tool for war. But I can't allow you to run on a rampage, destroying the world and killing innocent people. You are not a tool Juubi... None of us are. We all became ninja to make this world a better place. All of us made friends with our Biju's determined to have people not see us as monsters. Before I seal the ten tails away freeing everyone's spirit and their beasts, I wish to receive a bit of all of the Biju's chakra in order to put an end to this war."** Naruto stated. All of the Jinchuriki looked at their Biju's nodding their heads. Each of the Biju put their paws out on top of one another as Naruto went over to bump fists with them receiving their chakra. The bodies of each of the Jinchuriki faded becoming dust in the wind as all of the nine Biju along with the ten tails became housed within Naruto.

 **"Kurama….. I hope that you don't mind their company for a while as I have got to pull their chakra out of the Juubi before I can reanimate their souls."**

 **"You know that's a risky move Naruto. Not even Hagoromo could before the jutsu without some repercussions."**

 **"You forget Kurama….. That the sage gave me his power and knowledge I know how to perform the jutsu without any repercussions."** Naruto told his Biju partner before turning towards walking up to the great beast. **"You were once the god tree before Kagura ate your forbidden fruit giving the world chakra and creating you. Her sons stopped both you and her rampage by sealing you both away. You were split becoming the nine Biju and the Gedo Statue was the husk of your body. Kagura was sealed away onto the moon never to walk the earth again. You are the key to free her as I know now who is the master mind behind this all. I feel that you could have turned out much different if you had a kinder host and wasn't used as a tool."** The Juubi couldn't help but to recall the words that Hagoromo Otsutsuki spoke to it as it sounded familiar to the words that Naruto spoke.

 **"I can see why he trusted you with his power. You are much like him as I had forgotten myself and allowed myself to be used as a tool and a weapon for war."** the Juubi spoke before extending its arm out. Naruto smiled at the gesture as the nine tailed Kitsune Jinchurki bumped fists with the great beast **. "Hopefully if I remain with you, I can see what this world is capable off once peace is accomplished. Maybe somewhere down the line, you can find me a suitable host."**

All nine of the Biju looked at the ten tails in shock as Naruto simply smiled at it.

 **"From now on your name shall be Shinboku (Japanese for God Tree)."** Naruto stated causing the Juubi to smile. Meanwhile outside of Naruto's mindscape the Juubi transformed becoming the Gedo Statue once again as it now became unmoving as all nine of its eyes became closed. _**"Ultimate Sealing Technique: Adamantine Sealing Beast Chains!"**_ Naruto called out as chains made of chakra erupted out from Naruto's body going into the Gedo Statue. Naruto pulled out all of the Biju's chakra sealing them into himself as suddenly the Gedo Statue erupted in black flames caused by Sasuke.

"NO!" shouted out Zetsu. Naruto acted quickly as he used his truth seeking orbs to create charka rods which pinned down the plant looking shinobi.

 _ **"Catastrophic Planetary Construction!"**_ called out Sasuke as the earth rose up wrapping around Zetsu. Once fully formed Sasuke thrusted his hands upwards _ **. "Almighty Push!"**_ yelled out Sasuke causing the small planetoid to shoot up into space.

 **"What have you two done?!"** yelled out both Madara and Obito.


	35. ending the war

Chapter Thirty-Three: eding the war

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned their complete attention towards Obito and Madara. Their forces laid injured as what medics there were left on the field were working to heal them.

 **"What have you two done?"** questioned both Madara and Obito again.

 **"We took care of the true mastermind who is clearly using you, or at least one of you."** stated Naruto as the truth seeking orbs circled his body. Extending his arm out one of them transformed into a rod. The rod landed in Naruto's hand as he threw it at Madara while Sasuke trapped Obito in a genjutsu. The chakra rod landed in Madara's chest where he had transplanted some of Hashirama's cells onto his body. Madara found himself unable to move **. "Sorry but, I can't you to continue to run rampid any more or threaten this world any more. I can't allow you to bend other's to your sick ideals in order to rule this world. It is time for peace to reign."** Naruto stated as he walked up to Madara. ***Kurama... Do you want to do the pleasures?***

 ***With honor.*** replied Kurama as Naruto's eyes transformed into the nine tailed foxes **. "This is for everything that you had put me through."** Kurama stated with a fanged smile as the _Biju Bomb_ formed at the end of Naruto's finger tips. _**"Biju Bomb!"**_ snarled Kurama as he allowed the bomb to obilderate Madara completely.

 ***Thanks Naruto.*** Kurama stated as he gave his host back control. Naruto walked over towards Sasuke who kept Obito trapped with his genjutsu.

 **"What are we going to do with him?"** Sasuke asked.

 **"Break him free of Madara's mind washing."** answered Naruto as he placed his hand onto Obito's shoulder.

"Do you think that you can save him Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

 **"I will try my best."** replied Naruto before he closed his eyes. Naruto focused tracing back to the exact moment that Madara had brainwashed and placed a multiple genjutsu on Obito. Once it was found, Naruto used his powers to shatter it. Obito found himself staring at naruto in question. Something about the Kitsune reminded him of Minato. **"Madara was using you since the very beginning when he rescued you. He had brainwashed you to thinking your former teammate and friend Kakashi Hatake killed Rin in cold blood. That's not the truth. She asked him to kill her in oreder to protect the village from the Biju that the mist ninja had placed within her. They planned to use her to destroy the village."** Tears lined Obito's eyes.

 **"I should have reacted quicker to get back to them. I could have saved her."**

 **"Obito... You were still in healing after loosing a part of your body due to that boulder falling on you. Even though Zetsu gave you half of his body to help you get to Rin and Kakashi. He helped in the casting of the genjutsu and brainwashing you. But don't worry... I freed you from their control giving you a second chance but, you have a lot to make up for even if you were brainwashed into doing it."**

Obito bowed his head in thanks to Naruto as he pulled himself and Obito out of the genjutsu that Sasuke casted.

"Obito?" questioned Minato and Kakashi. The former Tengu bowed his head in shame.

 **"I am so sorry for everything that I have done and put you through."** stated Obito.

 **"Obito it wasn't your fault. You were being used."** Naruto stated.

"What Naruto says is true. But we will have to take you in custody for you to answer for your crimes." stated Minato. Obito nodded his head that he understood.

"I will be with you every step of the way Obito." stated Kakashi.

 **"Thank you Kakashi. You changed a lot since we were younger."**

"Let's just say that I took a page out of your book as I remember the words that changed how I saw things."

"I hate to break up the happy reunion but, I have to end the _Edo Tensei_ to return the souls back to where they rest. So say your good byes now while you can." stated Orochimaru.

Tsunade hugged her grandfather as he told her that he was proud that she had become hokage and knows that the village is in safe hands. Naruto went up to his father hugging the former fourth hokage.

"If your mother could see you now. I know that she would be so proud of you. I know that I am."

 **"Thanks dad. There is so much I want to say but, know that Kurama and I don't blame you for what happened that day. You did what you had to do in order to protect the village."**

"I am just glad that even though the seal had messed up, the Kyuubi..."

 **"Kurama."** Naruto corrected.

"Kurama. I am just glad he was there for you had no one. I also heard that you have a mate." Naruto nodded his head as Sasuke came over holding Naruto's hand in his.

 **"It's an honor to meet you Lord Fourth. I am Sasuke Uchiha... I am Naruto's mate."** Sasuke stated as he shook hands with Minato.

"You better take care of my baby boy and make an honest man or shall I say demon out of him."

 **"Don't worry sir. I plan on it."** Sasuke replied pulling Naruto close to his side planting a small kiss onto his whisker marked cheeks causing Naruto to blush.

"Oh god's they are so cute together!" Karin gushed. Naruto blushed even more causing his family both human and demon alike to laugh.

"I truly wish I could stay longer to see you get married and have cubs of your own. Know that even though your mother and I can't be there for you. Know that we will be with you." Minato stated as he pointed to Naruto's heart. Naruto was trying his best not to break down in tears.

 **"I know dad. If you do see mom again... please give her my love."** Naruto stated causing Mianto to nodd his head as he hugged his son one last time.

"Sorry but it's time." Orochimaru stated. Minato nodded his head that he understood as he went to stand with the other former hokage. Nagato and Karin came over to help comfort Naruto along with Sasuke and the young Kitsune needed his family and mate there by his side as he bid farewell to the father that he only just meet and got to finally talk to. Naruto watched as his father and the other hokage returned back to ashes as Orochimaru ended the jutsu. Minato smiled one last time at his son proud to see how far and how much he had grown up even though he wasn't there for him. Minato was glad that there were others who filled Naruto's heart with love and kindness.

"I am so proud of you Naruto as you have done what no other ninja has ever done. You ended the countless shinobi wars that have broken out and brought everyone together in peace in order to fight a greater evil. I don't think that anyone could be prouder of that fact." Minato stated before he transformed into ash. Naruto broke down in tears in the arms of his family and mate while all of the other ninja bowed their heads in respect. The sun finally began to rise bringing light to a new day and a new beginning for most, a world with peace.


End file.
